Loving Lightning
by Technically Its Canon
Summary: The Thunder Legion has been waiting for the day Laxus would wander back into the guild, and finally he has. While Freed is determined to go back to his comfortable friendly relationship with his noble leader, Bickslow and Cana have other plans and are tired of the one sided love. They are about to change some things around the guild. Rated M for language and some smutty bits.
1. Waiting

This is my first shot at writing a Fan Fiction. I really love writing and this is a story just for fun really, to play around with some of my favorite characters. There will be other parings in this story like Nalu and a few other ships of mine. This one is going to be mainly centered around FreedXLaxus but there will be times it will branch off. This story is for fun only and nothing else, I do not own the characters in any shape or form. Lastly I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was setting in the town of Magnolia and guild was starting to quiet down. Natsu and Grey had just been pulled apart by Erza, who scolded and commanded them to behave the rest of the evening so for the most part, things were winding down.

Erza sat with the two boys, enjoying a slice of vanilla sponge cake, with white buttermilk icing and strawberries.

Lucy soon joined them with a tankard of sweet juice, made by Mira, who was now cleaning out a pitcher that had been in use all day, holding this or that going from table to table.

Cana and Levi sat at the bar, chatting happily about couples in the guild, and who should be with who, why and how they should get together, and when they thought it would happen. Currently they were talking about Lucy and Natsu, how they had been spending more time off of missions in each-others company, rather than apart.

Alzack was sitting at the end of the bar, cleaning out his gun and listening for his or Bisca's name. There was no harm in wanting to hear what others thought about you, right?

Freed watched over the railing of the second floor at everyone on the ground floor. It was interesting to see how everyone spent their time, especially when it was so calm. He could see Elfman, and Lisanna were talking in the corner, Romeo and Windy were practicing a few simple spells.

Everyone had their own way to relax and Freed supposed he was no different. It was very relaxing to see what everyone was up to, and it gave him the rare chance to space out, and stop planning what to do next.

He sat with Bixlow and Evergreen at their usual table. Freed could hear the trading of their voices back and forth, but didn't pay enough attention to understand what information was passed. Simple thoughts passed in and out of his mind not staying long enough to trouble him. For a moment he mauled over the idea of getting a mission even if he didn't really need the money. It never hurt to save up. Freed had opened his mouth to ask his team what they thought when he was interrupted.

"Hey, can you NOT be doing that? Like right now?" Bixlow asked, his babies swirling around his head and dancing over to freed.

He backed away from them, giving them an annoyed glance. "What am I doing?" he asked.

"You are tapping your finger." Bixlow pointed to Freed's hand, which was indeed repetitively knocking the table.

"Tap Tap! Tapping! Tap Tap Tapping!" A doll sang, twirling around Freed's face.

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice." He complied and pulled his hands off of the table to stop the tapping.

Bixlow nodded "Something bothering you? Or are you just your normal brand of quiet and weird?" Bixlow asked.

"Weird! Weird!" was repeated.

Freed shrugged. "If I have to chose between the two then I would have to say, normal."

"You know, when you stare out into no where like that, its almost like you're waiting for Laxus." Evergreen cooed and smiled, stirring her drink with a smirk.

Freed didn't so much as glance at her. "That's a strange thing to just assume." He brushed off.

"Is it? Because I remember how that little habit started. The staring off and spacing out? Yeah. I completely convinced that started about the time Laxus had drifted away from coming to the guild every night." She paused and glanced over to Freed, his face hidden by his layers of hair. "Like a little loyal pup, waiting for his master to come back."

That got him to blush a little.

"Its nothing like that." He insisted, looking towards the door.

He had broken his habit of waiting for Laxus a month after he had been expelled from the guild, and its true he had hoped their leader would make a return after he had been allowed back in. Sadly months had passed and they saw no sign at all of their leader.

"Trust me. I've stopped waiting on him. It's just nice to watch everyone so carefree and happy. You never know when someone or some thing will attack our guild hall again, or something of that nature." he insisted.

"You said stopped." Bixlow added. "That means you WERE waiting for him at one point, RIIIGHT?" He asked, a laugh mixing in with his voice as he did.

"That is not what I meant." Freed growled softly trying not to let his friend poke at his nerves.

"Riiight? Right?" His puppets sang.

He was going to yell at him to knock it off, but lost the heart to. What did it matter what they said? He didn't feel like destroying the calm atmosphere around the guild.

"Fine. You're right. I was hoping he would come back, but I would think the rest of the Thunder Legion would share that desire. Again, I suppose I'm wrong." he shrugged and looked down. A small sigh escaped his lips.

The night persisted on. Soon everyone was picked off, going home to sleep, or going out to find better entertainment. It was about one in the morning before Freed noticed how late it had gotten. Or at this point, how early it was.

He looked to Mira, who had been talking to him about the on goings of the guild. "I believe its time for me to start home."

She looked up and smiled. "Of course. This is the latest I think you have ever stayed without their being a reason to." She beamed happily.

"Most likely." He smirked and nodded, standing.

"I'll expect you in late tomorrow then?" Mira asked.

Freed nodded before she went back to cleaning up the last few tankards on the bar.

He walked past Natsu, who was snoring, asleep on the table. "Too much work and not enough sleep." Freed shook his head, and jiggled the pink haired wizards shoulder.

"Hua? What time is it? Five more minutes alright?" He mumbled.

"Come on Natsu. Head home before Mira has to kick you out. Most everyone is gone." Freed chuckled.

"Wha? What about Lucy? She was supposed to wake me up before she left!" Natsu asked shooting up.

"Don't ask me. She must have gotten to fed up with you and ditched you here." He shrugged starting to walk to the door.

"Ahh, again? Thanks Freed." Natsu called back, wrapping his scarf back around his neck, before rushing ahead of Freed and out the door.

Watching him go, Freed followed and reached for the handle.

Before he could open it, it started to creak towards him making Freed step back. He peered around the heavy wooden door to see who could be coming in so late.

He was met with a spiky head of hair and an all to familiar scar.

"L-Laxus?!" Freed stuttered stepping back, shocked thoroughly.

He walked in, passing Freed with ease. "Hey, Its been a while." Laxus called over his shoulder, as nonchalantly and carelessly as ever. He spoke as if it had only been a few hours since the two had seen each other.

"W-well YEAH! I'll say!" Freed followed behind him. "What...are you doing here?"

"Look, lets not make a big deal about this. I know you all want me to come back, for what reason I don't know, but I'm not back." He shot down most of Freed's hopes quickly.

"Hua? Wait? What? Why? Why are you here now? Why are you not back?" The mint haired mage asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"I'm here now because Mira asked me to help her out with some odd jobs here and there, as well as take on a few of the jobs on the board no one wants. Besides I still have to eat, so I take a job now and again to take care of myself."

"Well...It sounds like you're doing a lot of work for the guild. Why don't you re-join if you're" he was cut off.

"Because Freed, what I asked you all to do before was across the line by a mile and a half. I haven't earned my place back in Fairy Tail yet so until I feel right about being in this guild hall I am just going to help out how ever I can."

Freed paused. What could he say to counter that?

They stopped in front of the job board, Laxus scanned over the jobs and the dates they were posted. It didn't look like anything was more than a week old, so that concluded his entire reason for being here.

"You came so late...so no one would see you, hua?" Freed asked quietly.

"Yeah that about explains why. I don't want you or any of the others getting everyone worked up." Laxus nodded, still looking the board over.

They paused, a comfortable silence between them.

"Alright." Freed sighed. "I won't tell anyone I saw you here tonight. I guess I should be going now, so good night." He turned to go, almost wishing he had left earlier.

"Freed wait." Laxus called.

"What is it?" He asked back, not troubling himself enough to turn around fully.

"Well...thanks for keeping this between us. I hope you're not to pissed at me, or what ever."

Freed shrugged. "It's not really that big of a problem for me. I just hope one day you'll see what happened wasn't what has to define who we are for the rest of our lives. We can rise above what happened."

"Maybe. I just feel like its going to take more time." Laxus agreed.

"I know when you are ready to come back, all of Fairy Tail will be happy to have you." Freed promised. "Especially the Thunder Legion."

"Yeah, you're right, as always." Laxus laughed and followed Freed out of the guild hall.

The pair walked down the dimly lit streets, not forcing conversation. It wasn't the easiest thing for them to start talking like everything was normal completely back to normal after he had been gone so long.

"Are you at least back in Magnolia?" Freed asked, not wanting to walk the entire way home without saying anything.

"Eh, yeah, but I never really left. I have a house here in the city." He explained.

"Oh? Yeah I remember now. We used to meet up there every now and again. I guess I had assumed you sold it." He mumbled offhandedly.

"Hmm? Oh no. I still need a place to crash and why not live in Magnolia right?"

Freed nodded, zoning out a bit. He wondered why of all nights he happened to stay out so late.

They both walked in silence for the rest of the walk, before long Freed stopped in front of a gate, leading to a gated apartment complex. "Well this is me. Night." he called.

Laxus looked over the buildings. "Really? You aren't that far from the Guild hall." He commented.

"Yeah, I kinda planned it that way." Freed chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Why the gates though?" He asked as Freed passed through one, and closed it up.

"If you haven't noticed, gates, walls and traps in general are kinda my thing." he smirked. A purple script surrounding Laxus.

"Hua? Freed! Let me out of here!" Laxus demanded, he pressed on one of the walls and tried to break free.

"No, I think I'll just go to bed." he let out a long dramatic yawn "Sure am getting tired. I might not even have enough magic energy to undo that spell." he smirked.

"Damn it Freed, if you weren't behind that gate I would-"

"Still be stuck, because of the script?" Freed chuckled.

Laxus growled.

"Oh fine." Freed smiled and twirled his finger. The spell dropped and Laxus stumbled out of the trap.

"Night." Freed called again.

Laxus paused. "Night" he called back.


	2. Coming home

This is my first shot at writing a Fan Fiction. I really love writing and this is a story just for fun really, to play around with some of my favorite characters. There will be other parings in this story like Nalu and a few other ships of mine. This one is going to be mainly centered around FreedXLaxus but there will be times it will branch off. This story is for fun only and nothing else, I do not own the characters in any shape or form. Lastly I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mira was her usual bubbly self the next day, as people started to fill the guild, after lunch, or work. Lucy and Levy were talking at the bar. Mira just happened to overhear what they were talking about.

"So at like, one a.m. I heard someone nearly beating down my window, knocking. I opened it to ask what their problem was and if they knew what time it was but it was Natsu. He barged in and asked how I could leave him at the guild. Long conversation short, he was there to get pay back for leaving him by keeping me up all night." Lucy groaned.

"Aww, I know it's not what you want to hear, but I think it's so cute when Natsu does things like that, to you anyway." Levy giggled.

"Well you would. You're not the one being woken up!" Lucy scolded bluntly.

"Theres that, but I don't like it only because it's funny. I think its sweet he goes out of his way to see you all of the time."

"W-what? I wouldn't say it's out of the way..." Lucy looked away blushing slightly.

"His house is the opposite direction Lulu. That is the definition of out of the way." She giggled back to her friend.

"I mean...I guess." Lucy mumbled.

"You should both be flattered." Mira cheered, serving both girls a tankard of juice. "Having the attention of a Dragon Slayer has got to be flattering."

"Both?" Levy repeated confused.

"Well it's no question on who the first person Gajeel asks for once he gets back to the hall from a long mission." Mira giggled. "'Wheres Levy?'" she did her best to impersonate the large metal head.

"Hey! Shut up! That is not true!" Levy protested, looking down and blushing furiously.

"Well now that you mention it, he does tend to hunt her down more than anyone else." Lucy agreed thinking back. "I guess I never really pinned him to be someone who got crushes."

"A cruuush?!" Levy repeated her face as red and cute as a tomato.

"You act like you're shocked." Cana added, sitting down at the bar.

"You stay out of this." Levy protested.

They heard a loud challenging laugh at the other end of the guild hall, and Lucy turned to see Natsu.

"He's here, I guess I'll go see what our plan is for today." Lucy stood up, brushing hair from her face.

"Try not to trip and fall into his lips." Levy teased, puckering her lips at Lucy.

"SHUT IT!" Lucy scolded.

She marched over to Natsu, who was pestering Gildarts.

"Natsu, leave me alone, can't a guy get a munite to rest after a mission?" The older man complained.

"No way! You and me, Right now! Let's go!" Natsu insisted, fire in his eyes and most likely his belly.

"Hey guys, sorry but can I steal Natsu away?" Lucy interrupted with a sweet smile.

"Yes my goodness, yes." Guildarts launched and kicked Natsu's butt, flinging him towards Lucy.

He stumbled forward and after he recovered from the kick, he smiled as wide as ever.

"Morning Lucy!" he cheered. "You ready to get a job and head out?" He asked, clearly pumped.

"Yeah sure, let's go check the board." She agreed.

On the way over Lucy bumped into Bixlow, carrying a plate of wings and onion rings.

"Hey watch it Blondie." he laughed tauntingly. "Unless you wanna be my next meal." he grinned, the tip of his tongue hanging from his teeth.

"Meal! Meal!" his dolls chanted.

She rolled her eyes, only slightly offended. "No thanks." she declined.

"Whats the big idea hua? How can you ask something like that!? Whats wrong with you man!? You better not get anywhere close to Lucy!" Natsu spouted off, at Bixlow. It seemed to only amuse him further.

"Hey calm down little man, I was only messin'. We all know Lucy is your baby, riiiight babies?!"

"Lucy and Natsu, sittin' in a tree!" The Tikis sang, swirling around.

"Wha! Where did you get an idea like that pervert?!" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head and continued to the mission board.

She saw Erza, who was looking over the board.

"Anything good?" Lucy asked.

"Not anything of particular liking." She shrugged. "A lot of the stale jobs have been going lately..." she added, talking to herself more than to Lucy

"Stale?" Lucy asked.

"Jobs no one wants. Usually they stay up a few months and eventually are taken down, but I don't see any over two weeks old."

"Maybe Mira just cleaned the board off?" Lucy shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal.

She grabbed a job off the board. "This one pays pretty well, and all that's needed is to escort someone to the town over. I'm sure Natsu will think it's boring...but I could use the easy money. I think I'm going to take this one." she nodded and turned around, to see Natsu still shouting at Bixlow.

She paused, thinking of a way to distract the soul wielding man of the Thunder legion. Luckily she didn't have to think very hard, because soon Freed walked in through the front door, passing Bixlow and catching his eye. Out of everyone he liked to harass, Freed was at the top of the list. There was something about his rigid behaviour and strict demeanor that just made him fun to mess with, while at the same time he didn't take things to heart or get to upset if you did pick at him.

Freed grabbed a drink from the bar, and started for the stairs to claim their usual table. Bixlow was on his heels following. "Hey man, whats up? You weren't here before the sun today." he called.

"I stayed up to late last night. That's all." He answered, sipping his drink as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh were you working on your dream board to late hua?"

Freed sighed. "You say the strangest things sometimes."

"Yeah I guess you aren't the type to have a dream board. Why would anyone need a poster filled with pictures of Laxus." Bix laughed.

"Laxus! Laxus!" was again repeated.

"What do ya want?" a deep voice called, hearing his name.

Freed looked up shocked and saw the lightning barer already at their table, glancing over at them.

Bixlows mouth opened, then twisted into a grin. His tongue hung out as he rushed forward.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were to good for the guild." he laughed. "it's been a long time since this tables been filled. We should call Ever and have a round!"

Freed smiled softly. He knew making a big deal out of this was the last thing Laxus would want, so he sat down quietly.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back? Not for a while anyway." Freed asked.

"Yeah well I thought over what you said, and I think I would be a better help to the guild if I was back in." he shrugged.

"Anyone else notice you yet?" Bixlow asked, starting to eat away at his wings.

"A few people...Levy, Lucy and a few of the others. Natsu of course. They all seem pretty happy that I'm back. Go figure." he shrugged.

"Everyone here is like family. It's no wonder everyone is so happy. Not to us anyway." Freed smiled.

Laxus shrugged.

"Where were you for so long man? I know you left Magnolia for a while before the s class trials." Bix asked barely pausing in his nomming of chicken.

"Just around. I wanted to just clear my head and get an idea of what was the right thing to do. Somehow being here just feels right in the end I guess." he explained.

"How does the master feel about you being back?" Freed asked, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Well to be honest I'm not fully back. He said I can take the jobs no one wants, like I said before, along with some other stuff. We both think I should earn my way back into the guild."

"Man you already sound different. That's a way better plan then turning everyone into stone, and WAY better than trying to go after Lucy." Bix laughed. "I'm afraid that blond little beauty is earmarked for pink haired babies." he chuckled.

Freed cringed a little. He had blocked out the memory of that little ultimatum.

"Yeah looking back on my entire attitude towards the guild, I realize how dumb I was acting." Laxus agreed.

"I saw that Freed!" Bix pointed and smirked at him, catching the green haired wizard off guard.

"W-at are you talking about!?" He asked genuinely shocked for a second.

Bixlow smirked and went back to his chicken. "You know what I saw, and I know what I saw." he snickered.

The cringe? That didn't mean anything...he just didn't ship Laxcy (Lucy X Laxus)

Laxus gave Bixlow a questioning look but shrugged it off.

Another conversation between the two started, and Freed found himself thinking of other things again. He was trying to pin down who he saw Laxus with if not Lucy. Mira? No that didn't quite fit...Cana? They would work together? Eh no not really. They were both to hot headed. Lisana? Juvia? Levy? No no no. None of them fit well, at least not to him.

"Laxus!" a high pitched voice cheered. Freed looked up to see Evergreen hugging Laxus's head so tight his face was almost blue. "Why didn't you tell me you were back!? It's so good to see you!" She giggled happily.

She started Bixlow back up on the 'look how happy we are that you're home' train. Freed was tempted to cheer and yell like the others but he knew it would only make Laxus angry.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Laxus growled.

"Aww come on! You can't yell at us for being happy. Hell I am really surprised Freed is being so quiet. I thought he would be jumping for joy at news like this. He SHOULD be happier than any of us." Ever mused, saying exactly what she thought as always.

"You guys always say things like that. I guess I'm not in on your inside joke or something. Why would Freed be any happier than you two? And why are you two so happy in the first place?!" Laxus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's a good thing you're pretty, because you are as dumb as they get sometimes." Evergreen sighed feeling exhausted with his blindness to how others felt.

Bix slumped on the table "If you can't see why, we ain't gunna tell ya." He groaned.

It got a little annoying, frustrating, and tiring for everyone to clearly see something, while one person was so blind to it.

Freed obviously admired Laxus highly as a wizard alone, and then as a person on top of that. It was clear even on a friendly level that Freed cared for Laxus more than most people. Then when you got to know him you could see there was so much more. Freed cared for Laxus more than anyone else, he may even love him.

It was obvious to them but DAMN IT! Laxus was so oblivious to it!

Ever looked to Freed, to see how he was taking the blow of the guy you cared most about not thinking enough about him to see how much he cared, and she was a little surprised to see he was hardly phased. He had gotten used to Laxus not knowing, and figured if he returned the same feelings he would notice. The fact that he didn't just proved he didn't see him in that light.

Bixlow however thought Laxus needed to change his point of view. It was sad to see such a deep feeling be completely ignored, even to someone usually so care free and happy.

"We really shouldn't make a big deal of this. It's great to have Laxus back, so let's not scare him off by being obnoxious." Freed suggested.

"Fine then. We won't be 'obnoxious' but we should at least have a few drinks tonight. Not 'obnoxious' drinks. Just have a good time like before." Bixlow added.

"Booze! Booze!" his babies sang.

"Oh that does sound fun. I second that motion." Ever sang.

"I think I'll count myself out. Alcohol and I don't get along." Freed declined.

"That's too bad. It sounded kinda fun actually." Laxus added. He smirked crookedly. "Won't be the same without ya. I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before." he chuckled.

Freed blushed ever so faintly. "Well...maybe...a few drinks wouldn't hurt."


	3. Obnoxious Drinks

Not surprisingly, the word that the Thunder Legion were planning a drinking party spread, so a few other people decided to do the same. Cana had a head start, starting at noon. It got later in the day, around seven, before anyone else decided to switch from juices to drinks. Natsu had to fight with Mira to let him partake in the celebration, and eventually pulled the 'we are technically 7 years older than we look' card and she supposed that was correct.

Grey decided not to drink, no matter how many cold beverages Juvia pushed on him. Lucy had fun talking with Levy, but neither were drinking fast enough to get drunk, while Gajeel was downing tankards so quickly it was hard to keep track. He and Jet then challenged each-other to see who could chug them faster.

Before long most of the guild was enjoying each-others company and drinking heavily. About the time Erza was demanding a rum cake, Cana decided to stretch her legs, and take a walk. She went up to the top floor, where Guildarts was drinking with Alzach and Macao, who were laughing about something. She swayed onward, trying not to fall over. The room started to spin a little and she felt a drunken dizziness come over her.

She could feel herself leaning over the rail, but couldn't make her drunken body react quick enough to prevent it. She was almost over when she felt someone grab her and pull her away.

"Woah there pretty lady. Don't want you to take a spill now do we? You feelin' alright?" The blurry blue vison asked.

"Are you alright? Alright?" The dolls asked spinning around her.

"Please make them stop, they aren't helping." Cana mumbled out, swiping at the dolls.

"Ah yeh right." Bix nodded and sat her down, taking the chair across from her. "You alright? You seem a little bit more wabbly than usual." He asked.

"I'm fine. Just too much to fast..." She shrugged holding her spinning head.

The blur in front of her shifted and she felt a hand on her cheek. When the room stopped spinning she was met with a familiar, but rarely seen face. Bixlow had pulled his mask off, and was showing his spiked blue, wild hair, as well as his strangely cute face, tattoo and all.

"If you're sure. Wouldn't want the fall to mess that face up. I mean ya got lucky the first time." He chuckled.

"First time?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, when you fell from heaven. A nasty spill like that usually leaves some angles pretty dinged up. You made it out ok though I'd say."

She looked at him a little confused and moved his hand off her face. "I'm fine. Question is, why are you being so weird."

"The real question is why you think its strange for a guy to flirt with ya. Whats that say about you?" He taunted.

She blushed hard and stood up quick. "LISTEN HERE YOU-" She started but felt her knees nope out of that situation and stop working all together.

She fell in Bixlow's lap making him chuckle. "Oh don't go fallin' for me now." He laughed.

"You sure talk big for a guy in a skirt." Cana mumbled scrambling to get up.

"Would you rather I take it off completely then?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Strip! Strip!" His babies sang.

"Do you ever stop?" Cana chuckled, with a grin.

Before Bixlow could respond, Guildarts stomped up.

"Why is the word strip being chanted at my little girl?" He demanded.

Bixlow held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey hey hey now, let's not start jumping to conclusions. We were talking about me being naked, not the other way around." He snickered.

Guildarts grabbed him up glaring, raising a fist.

"Come on, leave him alone. Hes just trying to get a rise out of you." Cana scolded.

"Well it worked. Hope he doesn't regret it." Gildarts slurred, angrily.

"Being held by a big strong man? No way that's the life right? How could I regret this?" Bix joked.

Gildarts sighed and let him go. "You sure got a big mouth." he growled and let him go.

He turned and walked off, knowing Cana could handle herself if things went sour.

Cana looked to Bix, care free and happy as he was.

"Hey what happened? I thought you went to go get drinks?" Freed asked approaching the pair.

"Oh I got a little distracted, sweeping ms. Cana off of her feet." Bixlow answered.

"Swoop! Swoop!" his babies sang.

Freed glanced to Cana, and back to Bix. "I'll go get the drinks then." he offered, sliding past them.

"Wait Freed! Take him with you!" Cana called wanting to go back to drinking.

He didn't seem to hear it, even though he was only a few steps away and she was near shouting.

"Man that guys hearing is going. I swear. Soon he wont even know when to yell at me for teasing him about Laxus or scold me for making fun of his hair." Bixlow laughed, knowing Freed ignored her request intentionally.

"Why so quick to get rid of me hua?" Bix asked. "You might just hurt my feelings if you keep up that cold act. Guess Grey isn't the only one here with ice make magic."

Cana thought about telling him how stupid that sounded, but found herself laughing instead. "That doesn't even make since." She laughed.

"Sure it does, with that icy heart of yours." he chuckled and they sat back down at the table together.

"Oh shut it. I'm not that cold." She batted the comment away.

"Prove me wrong then." He suggested, with a devilish grin.

"Prove it! Prove it!" His babies cheered.

"How?" She asked, narrowing her brow.

"Well I don't think a date could hurt." He suggested, leaning closer.

"wha? You...You want to go on a date with me?" She asked, slightly shocked by his forwardness.

He nodded. "Why not. You can hold your booze most the time and you seem great. Out of everyone in the guild I think I've talked to you the least, and one way or another, that is going to change." he promised.

"Ah...fine...But one condition." she smirked, matching his grin.

"Oh yeah whats that?" He asked back, noticing her change.

"Just you. You have to leave your 'babies' at home." She told him. She didn't mind them being around. She just wanted to see if he would do it.

He frowned a little and she could tell he was thinking it over. "hmmmmm...ehhh...alright. But just for you. Anyone else would be SOL." His smile returned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, I believe it." she cooed sarcastically.

Freed was coming back up the stairs, a tray of drinks in one hand, carefully balanced.

He paused by Bix and Cana handing them both a drink.

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back for my drink." He called to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. This rounds on me. Next ones on you." He chuckled.

"What? I didn't agree to that." He protested, whipping around to face Freed.

"I know, but the rest of us did. While you were over here rescuing damsels in distress, we were distressing on how the bill would be paid. So we are buying rounds in turns." He explained. "By the way, if you stay over here all night, then you are kinda ignoring why you threw this little get together."

"Oh...right. Alright. I might come back over there in a second." he turned back to Cana.

"Get lost. Get out!" A tiki ordered knocking Freed in the head, trying to push him away. "This is a private place!" Another cheered.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." He insisted, starting to walk away.

"Looks like Freed can't handle being at a table with the one he loves most without me there to hold his hand. I think I gotta go. You wont go throwing yourself off the balcony to get my attention once I'm gone will ya? Cuz it might work. Might." he snickered again.

"Oh I don't know how I'll get through the night." She rolled her eyes, smiling, before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Well you could always come hang out with us if ya just couldn't be away from me. We usually have a really tight, 'Thunder Legion only' policy but we would make an acception for you." there was no such policy.

"Hmm...I think I'll pass, but thanks." she declined, swishing the drink in her tankard.

"Alright, but your missing out on a once in a life time deal!" Bixlow assured her, standing, and walking backwards, back to the table.

"Ill live." she promised.

"Alright if you're sur-" his back caught the rail and he was sent flipping off the balcony, over the edge.

Cana couldn't believe what she just saw and rushed to make sure he was alive. "BIXLOW!" She yelled, her voice ringing off the walls grabbing everyone's attention.

She looked over the edge to see Bixlow laying midair reclined, his hands behind his head, his ancles crossed. The babies had caught him. "Aww I never knew you cared so much. I'm flattered!" he chuckled as he was lifted by the dolls.

Cana blushed, glaring, a little embarrassed. A few people started to laugh.

"You big dope." Cana scolded softly, the slightest of smiles on her face.

"Oh don't be to mad. I only threw myself over to get your attention." He called. "Did it work?"

"It might have. Might." She cooed walking away.

Bixlow grinned and climbed back onto the second story. He joined his friends at their usual table.

"That was some show you just put on." Freed smirked, taking a drink.

"Want me to throw you over and see if...someone" he glanced at Laxus. "will catch your scrawny ass?"

"Aww, he would hit the ground and be flat like a pancake." Evergreen smiled finding that an amusing thing to picture. She could see him flailing and crashing into the wood floors, or maybe a table below.

"HA...HA. You guys are a riot." Freed praised jokingly.

Laxus looked over the group before taking a swig of his drink.

"So how have things been since I've been gone?" He asked.

"About the same. I think its nicer now that we can be on the second floor." Evergreen mused happily.

"Hey Freed, are we just never going to talk about how you gave up S class man?" Bixlow asked.

"Why bring that up now?" Freed questioned, glancing his way.

"Well I was just talking to Cana, and she was the one you threw in the towel for." Bix added.

"You gave up S class?" Laxus repeated. "I thought that really ment something to you."

Freed shrugged. "It does, but I have plenty of time to reach that goal."

"What's interesting is how he threw it." Bixlow laughed, and preceded to tell the rest of the table the entire story of how he lost to bikini babes.

The night went on with stories of what they had done, a few of the places Laxus had seen, and things of that nature. Bixlow was happy to secretly inform Laxus about Ever and Elfman when she went to get a round of drinks for everyone.

Freed didn't even notice the hours melt away, or the glasses empty so quickly. He began to feel tipsy quickly, while everyone else seemed immune to the alcohol.

"Does anyone feel a little l-ight headed?" Freed asked, trying to find a position where he didn't feel like he was going to fall over, but to no avail.

"Aah! Ya kiddin' me man. You've only had a couple beers." Bixlow griped. "You're such a light weight!"

Freed tried to look intimidating but he ended up looking like a pouting child. "I told you, I don't drink often. Is this to not be expected? No...thats wrong. Is this not to be expected. That makes more since." he knew he was yammering, and knew he was slurring, but didn't feel his usual urge to correct the problem and just let words come out.

Bixlow smiled a little.

"Ohh your inhibitions must be out the window right now!" Ever laughed gleefully. "I wonder what he will say now that he has no filter."

Laxus chuckled a little. "Come on leave him alone. It's not right to mess with someone who's defenseless."

"Defenseless against that body maybe but not against Ever and Bix." Freed mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Wait what?" Laxus asked, positive he heard him wrong.

Ever and Bixlow nearly lost it, they started laughing so hard, beating on the table.

Freed realized what he said and popped up "Ah nothing, don't mind me, I'm just saying anything." he laughed nervously and grabbed another beer. He didn't want to say anything worse, but he also needed a distraction.

"Oh man tonight is going to be a blast. I will pay for every one of your beers Freed." Bixlow promised.

"Oh so I guess that means I'm...Freed, to drink as much as I like then?" He laughed snorting a little as he enjoyed his own bad joke, which in how bad it was made Bixlow and Evergreen start to laugh with him. Even Laxus had to chuckle.

"You have to start drinking more. Seeing you like this is beautiful." Evergreen complemented.

"I don't know why you find it so funny, I can already feel the regret." Freed scoffed, smiling and grinning like a fool, his swaying becoming worse.

"Hes going to fall over if he keeps that up. Keep him steady babies." Bixlow ordered but had better intentions.

The little tikis flew over trying to support Freed's back.

"Up you go Mr. Freed!" One cheered, but the little toys were stronger than they looked, and shoved Freed right into Laxus's arm. Leaning on someone made the room stop spinning.

"That is a lot better. This is nice." he mumbled to himself. Damn Laxus was warm. He moved a little closer, wanting more of that stable feeling, but he felt his face get a shock.

"Ahhh!" he shot up, away from his arm. His hair was starting to raise up. "Why? You're as cuddly as an electric socket!"

"Sorry man. Sometimes when I drink it's hard to control my magic energy. Just lean on Bixlow." He suggested, taking another drink.

"Ehh, I'll pass. I think the table will do just fine." he was a little disappointed he couldn't use his drunken-ness to his advantage. He laid his head down on the table.

"Who's turn is it to buy?" Bixlow asked tilting his tankard upside down to show it was empty. "I'm bone dry over here."

"I'll go." Laxus stood and grabbed the empty cups, going back down to get refills.

"Sorry you missed the chance to get your cuddle on man." Bixlow smirked, flicking the lightning shaped licks in Freed's hair.

"Na that's alright. It's good that hes gone right now either way." He slurred back.

"Why?" Evergreen asked.

"I reaaaaalllly didn't want to throw up on him..." he cooed.

"AH! Man are you kidding?" Bix asked shooting up from the table.

"Naaaa...I would try to go to the bathroom but my legs are jelly." he sounded very distressed and even more drunk.

Bixlow rushed to Freed, trying to pick him up, finding it more difficult than expected.

"Come on man! Don't just lay here and puke all over us!" he demanded.

Freed started to laugh softly and smiled.

Bixlow was confused at first, then chuckled. "Damn... I believed you and everything." he sighed.

"Gacha..." Freed chuckled. "I am so good at pranks." He sighed to himself.

"Ok ok it wasn't that good." Bix shrugged, starting to walk away, but hit an invisible wall.

"Wha...Hey!" He laughed, noticing the purple script he had walked into. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Nope." Freed smiled. "Not until you admit that I am the king of pranks." he insisted.

"Oh come on! You want me to lie! That is just not right man!" Bix teased.

"Ok, but just so you know, gravity is going to get stronger the longer you're in there" he sang, starting to sway again.

"So Laxus how are things up stairs?" Mira asked, as she refilled the tankards.

"Oh, it's pretty interesting. Why?" he asked.

"You're all just being so loud up there its hard not to take notice." She smiled.

"Oh sorry." he frowned.

"No, its fine. It's nice to hear all of you laugh again." she placed his tray of drinks on the bar for him to take.

"ONe mOre for me PLease Mira." Lucy staggered up slurring, her face pink with a drunken blush.

"I think you've had enough." Mira laughed.

"Lucy? Damn, you are shit faced. How many have you had?" Laxus asked.

"UmmMm I thInk only Under FIVe." she grinned, waving and wiggling her hand in his face, to show him what five looked like.

Laxus laughed. "At least theres one person here who's a bigger light weight than Freed."

"Hey! I'm NOt a lIght wEighT." She assured him, frowning and stomping her feet.

"Whatever you say, princess." he shrugged, leaning against the bar.

Levy and Gajeel followed Lucy.

"Lulu don't run off like that!" She scolded worriedly.

As she did Gajeel fell over with a large thud, shaking the floor, passed out from all the drinking.

"Man do you have your hands full." Laxus mused.

Levy tried to lift the large iron dragon slayer but failed miserably.

"Laxus. Please help me. These two are driving me crazy. Every time I stop moving for a second, Gajeel passes out, so when I take two seconds to try and wake him up, Lucy keeps running away. I need help." she begged.

Laxus nodded and lifted Gajeel up laying him on a bench. "Leave him be, he might need to sleep this one off, then you can watch Lucy better. It might also help to take her home as well. Then you might get her to go to sleep too." he suggested.

"What about Gajeel? I can't just leave him here!"

"Don't worry about him. I will make sure somehow, some way he gets home." he told her, looking at the passed out man.

She smiled. "Thanks. I don't think I could take care of these two without you." she praised gratefully.

"Lulu, time to go..." Levy looked around, and Lucy was again gone. Levy sighed.

"I'll hunt her down. Don't worry about it. Meanwhile you should go say hello to Freed. It might be the only time you get to see him so out of it." he suggested.

Freed and Levy talked quite a bit around the guild. Their magic types were so closely related they could spend hours talking about how to improve them and the flaws their powers had.

She nodded. "I'll be right back then."

She skipped up the stairs with ease, and headed to the table. Bixlow was still trapped in a script, and looked to be fighting off something heavy.

"Hey there Freed!" Levy cheered, sitting next to him in Laxus's seat.

"Aww! Hey there Levy-chan!" He beamed. "How are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Well Laxus just saved my skin. I'm starting to see what you see in him." She praised.

"Don't tell me! No Levy can't be my Rival!" Freed laughed. "I spend to much time with Juvia." he added.

"No. No. No. Please don't ever say those words in that way, implying what you just did! Laxus is great...but in nooooo way do I see him romantically." She made herself as clear as she could.

"So you know about Freed's little secret too?" Evergreen asked, interested.

"Well kinda. I had my suspicions and asked him one day, he just admitted that I was right." She told her, smiling. Most of the guild already had their suspicions.

"Some secret, pretty soon everyone will know BUT Laxus. Even Makarov." Bixlow laughed, strained by the pressure on his back.

"Man, I wish I had your relationship at least Levy. Even if Gajeel doesn't realize why he likes you so much, he still kinda knows he likes you." Freed rambled.

"Wha! That's so not true!" She blushed looking away.

"But if I was really pining after a relationship style, I think I would take Natus and Lucy's. They make it look so easy." He continued.

"How much did you guys give him?" Levy asked.

"Enough for him to start speaking the truth, looks like." Evergreen shrugged.

"Hey, I caught the princess! Do I get a prize for this?" Laxus called, holding Lucy's arm just enough to keep her in one spot.

"Freed can be the gold medal." Ever mused, not loud enough to reach Laxus.

"I would paint myself gold for him, and wear nothing but ribbon. Somehow I think he still wouldn't get it." Freed mumbled, poking the salt shaker on the table.

"Coming!" Levy called shaking off that mental image. "Bye guys. See ya Freed. Don't let these guys get you more drunk!" she skipped away. Soon Laxus was taking his place again.

He passed out the drinks and looked to Bixlow, who was being squished into the floor.

"Whats going on?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Freed trapped him in there, then there was something about pranks...I wasn't really paying attention." Evergreen did her best to explain, still stuck on the thought of a glittering Freed.

"Freed, let him out." Laxus sighed shaking his head.

"Na he will be fine. It won't let him get squished to badly."he promised sweetly "Just until hes flat, like a pancake." he whispered to himself, with a chuckle.

"Freed...Let him out." Laxus ordered glancing down at him, not leaving room for argument.

Freed looked back and after a second of thinking what would happen if he defied their leader, he let Bixlow out. "Fine." he sighed.

Bixlow smirked and stretched a little before returning to his seat. "Thanks boss man!" He saluted Laxus.

"Thanks! Thanks!" His babies called whizzing around the room.

Freed sat up, his eyes half closed. He yawned. "I'm tired. I want to go home." he commented softly.

Without thinking he laid his head on Laxus's shoulder. He felt a bit of a shock on his cheek, but didn't mind it as much this time.

Before Laxus could tell him to find someone to walk him home, the green haired wizard was already asleep.

"Damn it." Laxus sighed. "Now I have two people to carry home?"

Bixlow laughed "Two people? Man you get around." he teased, but it didn't faze the lightning dragon slayer.

Evergreen smiled softly watching Freed sleep soundly. "This is how it should be between them." she sighed. "Don't you agree Bix?" she asked.

He glanced at the two of them. "Yeah. Just about." He agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Laxus asked confused and as oblivious as ever.

Bixlow held in an annoyed sigh "If Freed won't tell him, we should!" he insisted to Ever.

"No he told us not to." She snapped.

"Yeah whatever." Bixlow rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hand.

"Again, What the hell are you two talking about!" Laxus demanded, slamming his hand on the table, a surge of lightning sparking, and fuzzing Freed's hair.

"It's nothing." Bixlow griped back.

"Don't worry about it." Evergreen snapped. "Now be quiet. You're going to wake him up."

There was a moment of strange silence.

"Well, I think I'm going to take these guys back to their houses." Laxus announced.

"Who else passed out?" Bix asked.

"Gajeel." He answered.

As soon as he spoke the man's name they heard a loud "LEVY!".

They peered over the railing to see what was causing such a commotion.

"Levy! Levyyyy! I know you're over...there? SOMEWHERE! Get back here short stack. Fucking...orange...blue haired...fucking angelic as fuck." Gajeel was staggering for the door, drunk out of his wits.

"Damn it! I need to go catch him!" Laxus growled, about to jump up and ruin Freed's nap.

"Hey! Just get Freed in bed safe."Bixlow commanded, catching Laxus off guard. "I'm sure Gajeel will find a great ditch to pass out in."

"What? Come on what if someone tries to mug him or something?" Laxus pointed out.  
Bixlow raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...because someone is going to try that. Especially while hes like this." he shook his head.

Laxus looked to the door to see Gajeel had already left. "Well shit. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Don't worry about him. Now if ya don't mind, I'm gunna go track down a ceratin girl that loves her spirits." Bix smirked.

"Lucy already went home." Laxus called, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Different kind of spirits." Bix corrected, taking his drink, headed down the stairs.

"Night." Laxus called.

"Night." Bixlow called back.

Laxus stayed long enough to have one more drink, Ever leaving before he did.

He was left with Freed, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He nudged the sleeping wizard softly.

"Hey get up. At least try to walk." Laxus called softly.

Freed groaned and shook his head. "Naaaaa." he rejected, hugging Laxus's arm close.

The lightning wizard sighed. "Come on man, you should sleep in your bed." he advised.

"So should you." he mumbled.

"What?" Laxus glanced down to the drowsy wizard.

"Sleep in your bed that is...not mine...that would be bizarre. Stay out of my bed." Freed ordered. Maybe reverse phycology would be more affective."I don't want to get up. Carry me." he yawned.

"I'm not going to do that." Laxus declined bluntly.

"Then give me a piggy back ride...you're the whole reason I drank anything tonight. Take responsibility and take me home." Freed ordered, hugging his arm closer.

"Freed. That is not going to happen. We both know it." Laxus promised shaking his head.

Freed glared and stood up wobbling. "Well then I'll just go home without you. If I'm going to walk, then theres no reason you even need to go." he refused stubbornly.

He somehow got over the bench without killing himself, and stumbled half way to the stairs before his knees said no and he hit the floor.

"Damn it." He groaned, feeling his head spin.

A few seconds later he felt himself being lifted up. He felt Laxus's arms around him, and rested his tired head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Freed called softly, already half asleep.


	4. Confessions

Just a quick note, I wanna say thanks to all the people still reading and all the reviewers. I still don't own any characters in fairy tail, and this is still just for fun. So theres the disclaimer for ya. Enjoy :) and have a nice day!

* * *

The next time Freed woke up, he found himself laying in his soft covers, looking up at Laxus. He sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your room. We just got here." Laxus informed.

Freed looked around trying to remember with his drunken brain. "You're really bad at this." he scolded.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Or you could say thank you. You're kinda an ass when you're drunk." He pointed out.

Freed stood up and pulled at the belt around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked stepping back.

Freed could not roll his eyes dramatically enough. "You expect me to sleep in a trench coat?" He asked and slipped the belt off, laying it on his dresser. He pulled off the red coat next, showing his clean white shirt, rumpled from being trapped under the coat all day.

"You can go now if you want. I think I'm sobering up enough to get myself to bed." He called to Laxus as he walked into his bathroom.

Not ten seconds later there was a loud thud, making Laxus rush into the room.

"What happened?" He asked seeing Freed holding his head, curled up into a ball.

"I got dizzy and hit my head on the side of the bathtub." he admitted, sober enough to be embarrassed.

Laxus sighed a little and smirked. "You really can't handle alcohol can you?" he asked, taking Freed's hands, pulling him up.

"Please don't ever ask me to drink again." Freed requested and searched for his tooth brush."

Laxus nodded and turned, hoping he could hold onto the sink now for balance. He went into the living room which was very neat, and clean like a room from a magazine. Everything was very Freed.

"You don't have to do things just because I say you should ya know." Laxus called, picking up a picture from a end table. It was a picture of the Lightning Legion in their early years.

Freed paused in brushing his teeth hearing him say that. He wished he could refuse Laxus of anything, but found it so difficult.

"I know." he called back, brushing the thought away.

Laxus set the picture down and scanned more of the apartment. "Have I been here before?" Laxus asked.

Freed came into the room, in a tee shirt and pajama pants, his hair up in a bun.

"Maybe, but if so it wasn't for very long."He went into the kitchen to make a glass of water.

Laxus looked at Freed through the door, his mind drifting.

"Can I help you?" Freed asked, then sipped his water.

"Oh...Sorry, I guess I've never seen you like this." He shrugged.

"True. On missions, I don't really get the liberty of being comfortable." He nodded.

"You must be sobering up quick, you sound like yourself again."

Freed nodded. "My head hurts. In a lot of ways by now." he chuckled and sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Laxus asked.

"I can stay up a bit longer until you decide to go." He answered.

He looked so adorable, in baggy clothes, with his hair so messily knotted on his head. Laxus nodded and sat on the couch, slipping his furry over coat off.

"Hey Freed, can I ask you something?" Laxus asked, sounding serious.

"Yeah...Of course. Whats bothering you?"

"Well... I don't know how to ask you any other way...so I guess I will just say it. Do you like me?" He asked softly.

Freed paused. He looked into his glass, like it would offer him some kind of answer. He could play dumb, or say no...but he really didn't want to keep acting like everything was normal.

"Why are you asking me something like this?" Freed asked back.

"You didn't answer my question." Laxus pointed out.

"I want to know what you are basing this on." Freed shot back.

Laxus paused, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just some stuff Ever and Bix were joking about."

"Oh..." Freed paused and took an quick breath. "Then...yeah. I really like you Laxus." he answered, not believing the words that were slipping out of his mouth.

Laxus ran his hands through his hair. "Man" he sighed under his breath, processing it.

Every one of their off handed comments, all their jokes, every blush on Freed's face was now stitching its self together in his mind. Of course it would take a second to let that sink in.

Freed could only take the silence so long, tapping on his glass softly to try and focus on anything else.

"It dosn't have to change anything." He spouted quickly, catching Laxus's attention.

He seemed to be listening but didn't respond.

"I don't want this to change how you look at me. Its not like its anything new really." in Freed's head that sounded better than when he spoke it.

"Not change anything? This changes a lot of things!" Laxus snapped.

Freed resisted the urge to hide his face in anything he could. He was now wishing on some random mission in the past he would be killed in action, then he wouldn't have to be here, right now, having this conversation.

"What do you mean when you say its not something new?" Laxus asked, leaning back in the chair, not looking at him, still trying to remember every last little missed joke that now made perfect since.

Freed took a drink of watter to give himself more time to think of what to say.

"Well...I mean its been this way since day one really." Freed answered, looking at the floor.

"Since the day we met?" Laxus repeated, being sure he understood.

Freed nodded. It went back to silence which was so much worse than his questions somehow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laxus asked.

"Well...I mean...It's almost common knowledge to Bixlow and Evergreen. You just...never really noticed. I mean soon we just started joking about it...and you never caught on then either...so...yeah." he responded.

Laxus ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "That's a lot to learn in one night I guess." he sighed.

There was yet another long silence, but Freed was more comfortable with it now.

"Now it's my turn to ask something...difficult..." he paused. "I don't care what your answer is... I just have to ask. Is there anyway...you could maybe feel the same?" Freed forced the scentance out, trying to be as eloquent as possible. It had been eating at him for years now.

Laxus sighed annoyed at the situation. "How can you ask something like that...I've never even considered it." he avoided the answer.

Freed flinched a little. 'never even considered it' rang in his head. That was harsh.

Laxus, for once, noticed. "Thats- Thats not how I ment it. Just... Fuck" the awkward tension was crushing them both.

"I mean..." Laxus started, and glanced to Freed, gazing down into his cup, hair falling from the messy bun. He looked...so adorable. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or just the want to not let a comrade and friend down...but Laxus answered.

"Well...maybe...yeah."


	5. Another Day

Ah this chapter was soooo long so I am splitting it into two chapters. Ironically that will make this one short. Meh. There is also a bit of NatsuXLucy in this one so don't be shocked, Oh yeah just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be mainly about Bixlow and Cana. I think thats all I have to say so have a great day, and enjoy!

* * *

"Oh...wow. I really didn't expect that." He scoffed a little, looking down wide eyed. feeling the stress of years of wondering how Laxus would react to that question release and drift away.

He bit his lip and hugged his arms, filled with a small bit of hope he thought had died years ago. Soon he looked up to see Laxus had the slightest pink blush crossing his face, his hand covering his mouth. The larger man was looking away, at the wall, to embarrassed or confused to meet Freed's eyes.

"Ah...You can go if you want to...I mean I won't be offended if you do...or you can stay..." Freed told him quickly, not sure what to say now. He swallowed thickly, his legs feeling weak like jelly but heavy like led.

Laxus paused and thought about what he should do. He knew he had more questions, but none of them stayed in his spinning head long enough to ask. Why did Freed like him? Is that the only reason he stayed? What about the battle of Fairy Tail? Had he decided to follow out of loyalty or love? Were they the same thing? Did it even matter?

"I...guess I should go." Laxus nodded, still lost in thought.

Freed nodded and got up to get the door for him but his legs felt even more unstable than when he had been drinking. He caught himself by grabbing the arms of the chair Laxus was sitting in, essentially pinning him down, all by mistake.

"Ah...sorry." He whispered, eyes wide, their faces only inches apart.

Laxus could only look into Freed's deep blue eyes. "Don't worry about it." He answered, his deep gruff voice hushed, and rolling out off of his lips. It made Freed's body lock up. He couldn't move on his own with that amazing voice circling around in his head.

Freed was about to swallow whatever pride he had left and admit that he couldn't move an inch, when he noticed a warm hand on the back of his neck. Laxus pulled him closer and brought their lips together.

Freed couldn't decide if it was Laxus's magic energy or just his own happiness, but he felt sparks in that sweet kiss which made him melt into the larger man's lap. Freed kissed him back eagerly but slowly, matching the speed Laxus moved his lips. Freed's heart was thundering in his chest, and Laxus could feel its beating against his own.

As Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus's neck, trying to be as close to him as he could, Laxus slid his hands into Freed's hair. It soon unraveled and tumbled down, a breeze of his sweet floral shampoo coming with it. His hands tangled into the strands and pulled softly forcing a moan Freed had held back. He pressed closer, his hands running up to below Laxus's ears, pulling him closer. The script wizard could feel teeth nipping at his lips sweetly as the kiss deepened, and a tongue brush over his bottom lip. Lost in the moment, they both held each-other, letting their minds rest for once not considering anything else but the other man. The world was quiet to all but them, and though Freed wished that moment could have lasted the remainder of his life, it ended all too soon.

Lexus pulled away eventually, thinking if Freed's heart rate got any faster, it would give out and he would collapse. Freed was panting just slightly, his mind spinning. He could feel his cheeks heat again with Laxus looking at him. He had such a confused but almost caring look on his face, one Freed had never seen before. He tucked his head under Laxus's chin so the larger man couldn't look at his face, his hair covered his shoulders and back.

"Ah...you...You have to go right?" Freed asked, needing to calm down, knowing the only way he could was if Laxus left.

"I will...as soon as you stop trembling." he promised, running his hands through the long silky strands of hair raining down Freed's back.

Freed blushed harder. "Ah...O-ok." he nodded and hugged him tighter. Soon the excitement became too much, and for the second time that day, he fell asleep on Laxus.

He woke up in his bed once again, but this time by the morning sun leaking in through the window. He was an early riser, so he didn't mind being woken up by the sun. He sat up in bed, his hair a mess from sleeping with it down and started to remember the previous night.

He ran his fingers over his lips and shivered softly. "Was that a dream?" He asked himself softly and stood up. He ventured out into the living room, where he got his answer.

Laxus was sleeping soundly on his couch, his headphones on, sound softly seeping out, without a shirt on. Why... Why would he do these things...after what happened last night?

"He must be trying to mess with me." Freed shrugged, honestly not believing how he could be so careless. He grabbed a light blanket and laid it over the sleeping man before deciding breakfast was the next step. He had to go on like everything was normal. He distracted himself by cooking up some pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns and bacon, planning on getting dressed right after. Before long the apartment was filled with the amazing smell of freshly cooked breakfast.

"What are you doing." Laxus grumbled from the connected room, sounding tired and groggy.

Freed felt shock run up his spine, not expecting him to be up yet.

"I-Im just making breakfast." He called, shaking off the slight shock as he cooked the last bit of bacon.

"Why...it's like...seven in the morning." Laxus groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I usually wake up earlier." Freed called back.

"Why can't you be normal and have a hangover like the rest of us." Laxus scolded playfully, rolling over on the couch, tossing his arm over his eyes to block the kitchen light from them.

Freed shook his head with a small smile, as he fixed both their plates carefully, setting them on a tray.

"I mean hell...we didn't go to sleep until...at least one." Laxus added as Freed poured them both some apple juice.

He grabbed the tray of food, going into the next room. He placed one on the coffee table for Laxus, and sat in the chair they had sucked face in the night before to eat his. This was his new favorite chair, by the way.

"Oh fuck. How do you have energy to cook?" Laxus asked looking at him, thinking he might have been bluffing about cooking. He bit his lip a little bit, holding back a laugh. "Oh...Oh man...your hair...I mean...Oh no." The laughs he held back burst out all at once.

Freed ran his hands into the tangles in his hair and laughed with him. "Yeah, I know. It looks like a rats nest." It was sticking up in about every way possible, and jumbled in the worst way. "This is just what happens when I fall asleep without something holding my hair back. Thanks for that by the way." he shot back, taking a bite of hash browns.

Laxus looked confused for a minute, but it hit him. "OHHH right. That was my fault. Woops." he sat up finally and grabbed the plate of food.

"Is this your way of trying to win me over, because it might be working." Laxus smirked, eating a strip of bacon.

"No, I would cook for any guest that stayed over. It's just polite. Not everyone gets pancakes though. Usually just eggs." He admitted. "Feel special."

It was easier to talk to him when his brain wasn't all fuzzy from alcohol.

"By the way. While we are around the subject of getting special treatment, just being shirtless is a thing you should probably warn me about first." he was only half joking.

Laxus chuckled. "Oh right." He nodded. Walking in on a surprise like that could cause Freed major nose bleeds.

Things were...well better than normal. Freed could be himself and still joke with Laxus, without knowing there was a looming secret over his head. So far things looked like they would at the very least remain friends, if not become something more.

He smiled down at his pancakes and felt hope for their future.

"Whats your plan for today?" Laxus asked.

"Cut all of my hair off, and go down to the guild for a bit." Freed answered.

"Don't cut your hair." Laxus laughed, snorting a little.

"Why not?" Freed asked, fishing for a complement.

"Just don't." Laxus shrugged, more focused on food. However he may as well have recited a full poem to Freed.

Freed smiled to himself again, and they finished breakfast.

After that Freed and Laxus got redressed. Laxus was listening to his music as Freed started brushing out his hair carefully. By the time he had the tangles out he found the lightning wielder was almost asleep on the couch again, his headphones still on.

Freed took one off, waking him up a bit. "I'm headed out. You can sleep in the bed if you want to." He offered.

Laxus nodded, standing and stumbling to the bed before flopping down, passing out.

Freed smiled and started down the street. The weather of sunny spring time Magnolia was so peaceful, so he decided a walk around town wouldn't hurt. He took in the sights and tried to clear his head before his day had to officially start. He looked up when he heard someone coming his way, seeing Lucy walking on the edge of the walkway leading down into the water.

He smiled and she returned the gesture.

"Better be careful Lucy. You could get hurt." He advised her.

"Oh don't worry about me. I do this all the time." she promised.

"HEY LUCY WAIT UP!" Natsu called running to catch up with her. "Whats the big idea?! You didn't wait for me!" He laughed grabbing her up by the waste. "Now you get to go for a swim for leaving the mighty Salamander!" he held her over the water's edge making her kick, scream and laugh.

Freed had to laugh. "Mighty indeed." he called back as he kept walking.

Natsu looked back, noticing Freed for the first time. "Oh Hey Freed!" Natsu laughed and looked back to Lucy. "Now beg for mercy!" he ordered.

Lucy laughed. "Natsu! Stop! Im going to fall." she laughed and wiggled.

"Yeah if you keep wiggling like that you might just slip! Keep still." He teased letting her fall a little.

His hands rested under her large chest now.

"Natsu! Come on!" She begged, twisting around to hug his neck. "If I fall, you're coming with me!" She promised.

"Hey I make the rules around here." he chuckled and she felt his face brush her neck.

"OHH you two are in love!" Happy spouted shocking Natsu. He let go of Lucy, flinging her into the water on accident.

"NATSU!" She called as she fell, and without thinking he rushed in after her, catching her just before they both sank in the water.

Their heads popped up from the water and looked up to happy. Lucy glared a little "ill get you for this cat!" she promised.

Natsu simply smiled and pulled her close.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

He looked to her and realized what he did. "oh sorry, guess it was just instinct to try and save you."

Happy swooped down and picked Lucy up out of the water, back onto street level, then helped Natsu the same way.

"Thanks little buddy." He praised.

"Aye!" happy nodded.

"Thanks Natsu, now I'm soaked to the bone." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, I can take care of that." Natsu promised lighting his entire body on fire. "Just gimme a hug!" He held his arms open for her.

Lucy backed away "Ahhh never mind! I think I'll just stay soaked."

Natsu got an evil grin on his face. "Oh come on! Just one little hug!" He called.

"A Natsu...that's enough." Lucy giggled stepping back as Natsu creeped closer.

He laughed started chasing her down the street.

"Come on Lucy! I won't bite!" He called.

"AHH! Natsu! Stop!" she called back laughing as they ran.

They burst through the doors of the guild hall, out of breath. Natsu had let his flames go out a while ago and hugged Lucy close.

"Was that so bad!?" He panted and held her close.

"Ah get off me!" She laughed, but moved closer to him. "You big idiot." she scolded lovingly.

Natsu just smiled and let her go.


	6. Booze and Tikis

WARNING: This chapter is mainly about BixlowXCana. In fact I would say its 95% at the least. Still I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

I still don't own any fairy tail characters...so yeah. Disclaimer.

* * *

The group entered the guild hall, the first thing Natsu saw was Gildarts, so naturally he ran to go pester him, despite the man's headache. Lucy only laughed watching him go and found Cana, Levy,and Erza and Juvia all sitting at the same table.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" Lucy greeted, sitting next to Cana.

"Well it seems like Cana is having boy troubles." Juvia explained, sounding worried for her friend.

"I wouldn't say its 'troubles'...Although advances from a man like that aren't...always received well." Erza trailed off at the end, crossing her arms.

"Any boy but Grey is trouble" Juvia added nodding.

"What happened?" Lucy asked curious, looking to Cana for the answer.

"Apparently Bixlow tried to make an advance on Cana." Erza explained, before the card carrying wizard could.

"Don't say it like that!" Levy sighed. "He didn't 'advance', he was flirting."

"What!? That's...so...well...kinda cute actually." Lucy thought about it. "What a weird pairing."

"What is your next move?" Erza asked Cana, sounding serious.

"Oh...Well I guess at some point we are going on a date. We didn't really plan anything yet...but...I don't know. Is it a bad sign that the first guy to ask me out in a while is Bixlow?" She asked, folding her arms, looking away.

"Well, do you feel like it's a bad thing?" Levy asked, leaning closer to her.

Cana thought it over. "Ah well...It's weird but I really don't think it's bad at all."

"Then I would say it's not a bad thing." Levy answered, with a cheery and supportive smile.

"I think it matters how you feel about him." Lucy told her, agreeing with Levy.

Cana smiled "Ya know what I'm more interested in how you and Natsu are doing." She switched the subject, eager to get all of the attention off of herself.

"What? Me and Natsu?" Lucy blushed looking away.

"When do you think hes going to confess to Lucy?" Erza asked bluntly.

"Guys can we not start this?" Lucy complained rubbing her temples.

"I think it will be soon." Cana ignored her. "I mean, he can only go so long with grabbing her tits and getting punched for it. Hes gotta wonder what itos like to cop a feel and not get hit."

"Yeah, he can be pretty perverted." Erza nodded and closed her eyes as she did.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should be with Natsu as soon as possible." Juvia agreed, now more passionate about this conversation. She gave a glance to Lucy "Rival" She growled.

The girls went on with their conversation as the day wore on. While Cana, Juvia and Levy were discussing Levy and Gajeel, Erza seemed lost in thought. Her cake had only one sad bite taken out of it.

"um...Erza. Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Me? I'm fine. There is just a lot weighing on my mind lately." Erza answered, with a slight smile.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything." she promised.

Erza paused and nodded "Would you consider coming over to my place tonight then?" She asked.

"Like a sleep over?" Lucy smiled.

Erza's eyes grew and she shot up. "I would love to have a sleepover with you Lucy!" she cheered happily. She pulled Lucy up hugging her closely, right into her metal breast plate.

Erza never really had the chance to have a real slumber party. Lucy had just made her day in four simple words.

"Ah...Erza...You're crushing me." Lucy mumbled past the armor.

"Oh sorry!" Erza let her go, a giddy little smile on her face.

The girls talked a bit longer, the conversation switching over to training and missions after a while. It was nearly noon before Bixlow and Freed showed up at the guild. They had run into each other while in town. Freed decided to have lunch, and Bix had planned to join him, until seeing Cana. He made a bee line for her and pulled up a chair.

"Morning Miss Pretty. Ready to plan that date?" he asked with a wide smile. To everyone else he would seem a bit crude or bold, but Cana couldn't hide how he made her grin. Somehow attention from this man made her happy.

"Well you've caught me before I've started drinking so unless you want me wasted, I would say todays a good day." She offered.

"Who says I don't want you drunk?" He snickered.

Juvia blushed and stood up. "How could you imply something so filthy to one of my friends! You are the worst-"

Bixlow held his hands up in surrender. "Cool your jets drippy, I ment I like her either way. What were you thinking?" he pretended to be innocent.

"Dirty mind. You have filthy thoughts!" His dolls sang.

Juvia blushed and looked away. "You are the one with the tainted mind. Not Juvia" she promised him.

He shrugged and looked back to Cana. "Whenever you're ready."

She smiled a little slyly. "What about your 'babies'?" She reminded him.

He frowned a little, but his smile returned quickly. "Oh alright. Babies, get lost for a little bit." Bixlow commanded.

"Awww we don't wanna go!" A high voice wined. "Yeah we wanna see the GOOD stuff." Another insisted.

"Come on beat it. You're bothering my lady." He ordered again, swatting at them.

"Awww poo!" They wined in unison and swished away to hide somewhere in the guild. Most likely to startle unsuspecting wizards.

"Your lady?" Cana repeated.

"Ya gotta problem with that nickname just say the word." Bix grinned.

She paused and smiled. "Come on, let's go." She stood up, picking her bag up off the table.

The two started for the door, talking up a storm as they went. Cana never felt bored around Bixlow. He was just good fun to be with.

"So where ya wanna go?" Bixlow asked, bumping her shoulder as they walked.

"You didn't plan anything at all?" Cana wondered looking up at him as they walked, shoving him back.

"I thought about it, but what if I planned something so awesome you passed out from excitement. Then what would I do? Drag your butt back to the guild?" He questioned. He was waiting for his babies to copy him or add something, and was a little disappointed when he remembered they were back at the guild. He looked down to Cana, and decided it was worth it.

"You sure are full of yourself. I think it's more likely you couldn't think of anything to do at all." She countered.

"I don't think think that's possible." He shook his head and let his tongue hang out a little. "SO! Returning to my previous question. Where is it you wanna go pretty lady?" He asked again.

She looked ahead and thought it over. "I'm not sure. Really I wouldn't mind just walking around and talking." She shrugged.

"Well you're easy." Bixlow spouted.

Cana glared and smirked punching his arm, catching him off guard.

"Hey calm down!" He laughed rubbing where she had hit him.

"Better be careful. You don't have your little dolls to hide behind." She teased him. "I would hate to have to kick your butt again."

"Oh come on I totally let you win!" He roared with laughter, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Theres no way in a re-match you could ever take me."

She stopped walking, grabbing his collar pulling him down to her level, the two becoming nose to nose.

"You can keep on thinking that, but I have a secret weapon." She cooed smoothly.

"Oh yea? What's that?" He asked, leaning closer.

"The fact that in a week, you'll be as crazy for me as Juvia is for Gray." She promised, with a smirk.

Bix laughed again. "You sure about that doll face?" He slipped his mask up, to look her in the eyes properly.

"I am positive Big Throw." She swore and let him go, starting to walk again.

Bixlow had to take a second and watch her. Somehow he felt she was wrong. A week seemed like too long. If she kept up her cute and strong attitude it would only take a few days at most.

He followed her, catching back up quickly.

"Say that did happen. Say I was writing love letters and throwing rocks at your window. Would you leave me outside all night?" He wondered, nudging her side softly.

She glanced at him, and smiled. "Somehow I think if I tried to ignore you, the rocks would get bigger, and eventually break my window." She scoffed.

He laughed and nodded. "That's probably true." he agreed, and looked down into the river, watching the water glisten and shine. "Man...that looks fun." He sighed to himself.

"What are going on about now?" Cana asked.

"Going for a swim. It's probably a little cold this time a year but still looks fun." He looked back at her. "You're already in a swim suit. Shouldn't be a problem."

"What about you?" Cana asked him. He was more than fully dressed. Armor, spandex and a huge skirt. He could be wearing a swim suit for all she knew.

"I shouldn't be a problem." Bix repeated.

"Well then let's go down to the beach." She agreed.

It was a short walk for the beach, and before long they felt the sand between their toes.

Cana left her bag by her shoes and listened to the calming waves. There was no one on the stretch of beach they could see.

"It's probably freezing." She called to Bix, who was still pulling off his shoes.

She stepped into the water, feeling a second of biting cold that shot up her body quickly. She got used to it though. She ran her hands through her thick hair and took in a breath of the fresh ocean breeze. She slipped off her pants, not being shy. She didn't plan to swim in her capris, and underwear was really no different from swim clothes to her. She waded about half way into the water, feeling a little chilly but not frozen.

"Are you coming?" She called back to Bix, looking back.

Bix had managed to take off everything but the pants he wore under his skirt in a shockingly small amount of time for as much he had on.

He had an amazingly built body, and seeing him out of his strange clothes just highlighted how attractive he was under it all.

"Hey give me a break, we can't all be swim ready in an instant." he called back. He had a slight red smear on his face, most likely from a nosebleed that had been lazily whipped away.

He stepped up to the water's edge and looked to Cana. She was laying back in the water floating peacefully.

"Whatever just get in." She called, glancing over to him.

He nodded and stripped completely. Cana was shocked to see him fully in the buff so carelessly.

"Ya know, just underwear would be ok." She called, blushing a little.

"Yeah they would be great, if I wore any." he agreed, about waist deep in the water.

"You pervert." Cana scolded, splashing him with the cold water. She laughed as she shook the water out of his hair.

"Oh you've started a war now missy." He grinned and started to splash her back with large waves of water.

She laughed and backed away, before starting to splash him back just as heavily. Waves of water crashed into the two wizards drenching them in chilled water. They fought and laughed, trying to fling as much water as possible onto the other, at the same time they tried to avoid the cooled strikes of water being hurled in their direction. Laughing made them breathless, and water splashed into their faces. Their skin grew cold but they were both fighting too hard to feel it.

They were both a soaking, laughing mess, water flying this way and that, Bixlow moving closer to splash her harder.

She laughed coughing a little from all the water in her mouth, and the sickeningly salty taste. Bixlow pulled her close in a sweet hug and let her catch her breath. She paused there, enjoying just being held. She blushed a little, feeling how cold his body was against her..

"You're insane." she sighed softly, panting softly.

"And you're beautiful." he agreed, pulling her closer.

The waves pushed against them, as they held each-other. Cana pulled away a bit and pulled his neck down. She looked into his eyes and gave him a happy smile, before pulling him closer, and kissed his lips softly.

He was a little shocked but he pulled her closer by her hips, sinking in the moment. This was not his area of expertise. He was great when it came to fighting and even better at messing with people. This however was not explored territory to him.

Cana pecked his lips softly and smiled holding him close, her head moving to rest on his shoulder. He blushed a little, his arms holding her close. Should he make a joke? Or just stay silent? He really wasn't sure.

He swallowed and looked away. "Hey if we don't keep moving the water really will get cold." he chuckled, now starting to feel the bite of the water.

Cana backed away, splashing him with a laugh. "You're right." she agreed.

He smiled back, shivering a little at the water, and they swam, splashed and played until the sun was setting, and it was to cold for them to stay in the water. Once the water felt to similar ice they moved back ashore, Cana taking the shaw from Bixlow's outfit, wrapping up in it. It was large on her and kept her fairly warm. Bixlow put his pants back on, just to be decent.

She sat next to him, shivering softly. "If I get a cold, it's on you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He nodded. "Alright that's fair. I will just have to take care of you if that happens then." He agreed, and pulled her close.

She laid on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his.

"Bixlow and Cana, Sittin' on the beach!" A high pitched voice sang.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" four more sang.

Bixlow's babies made a heart in the air, and started swiveling and laughing.

"Hey what's the big idea? I thought I told you to leave them at home." Cana scolded playfully, as they swished forward circling around Bixlow's head.

"I did!" He promised. "What the heck are you guys doing here babies!?" he asked.

"We missed you!" One called. "And Mr. Freed told us to beat it!" Another added. The tikis gleefully bobbed and bounced.

Bix laughed. "You trouble makers." he scolded playfully.

One bobbed over to Cana. "Can we stay!" it asked, a happy smile on it's face.

"Stay! Stay!" They sang, one landing on Bix's shoulder, and another on his knee.

She laughed and nodded. "Why not." She gave in, and Bix smiled, his tongue hanging out. The dolls cheered and danced around as the sun sank slowly.


	7. The Sleepover

Hey guys! This chapter gets more LaxusXFreed. So that's good, seeing how that was the point of writing this... This one is a little more silly and fan-fiction-y if I had to describe it. I think its cute XD even if its not the most original chapter in the world. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Lucy was returning from the simple mission she and Natsu had taken. It only took a few hours to complete and covered rent for the month. Like she thought he found the job boring, and complained through most of it, but it was her turn to pick so he just had to get over it.

She walked into the bar and stretched a little. The day filled with walking had tired her out, but knew she had to keep her promise to Erza. Letting her down didn't seem like a safe thing to do. Sitting down to take a break she stretched her feet on in front of her, then let them rest.

"Man. Maybe I should take a nap first." She sighed to herself.

"Hey Lulu!" Levy called, trotting over. "I heard you went on a job today."

She sat down next to her blond friend.

"Oh. Yeah. Just a quick one though." She nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"That's good. Erza has been asking for since you left. She said something about a sleepover." Levy asked smoothly. She thought it sounded fun to have a slumber party.

"Yeah. She wants me to come over tonight. You live in the girls dorm too right? You should stop by. It could be fun!" Lucy invited.

Levy beamed. "I'll be there Lulu!" she cheered but paused, seeing Freed pass by.

"Hey there!" She called standing up to grab his attention.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Good afternoon Levy, Lucy." He greeted politely.

"Come talk to us for a second. I heard something great happened last night." Levy sang.

Freed blushed a little, stepping closer. "W-what did you hear?" He asked. Had Laxus told someone about their kiss?

"It's not much, I just wanted to get it confirmed by you before buying into rumors. I heard a certain dragon slayer was seen carrying you home. What's that about?"

Freed let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Oh is that all? I suppose I have to admit that is true. It's a little fuzzy but I remember being too drunk to walk by myself."

"What else happened?" Lucy asked smirking.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." he avoided her question.

"You said 'is that all' like there was something else. Something more interesting." She poked his sides.

"You're reading too much into things I'm afraid." He shook his head, but couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"Ohhhh I don't think I am. I think something happened." Lucy laughed and gave him a wink.

He smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

"You two kissed!" both Levy and Lucy shot up, shocked.

Freed frowned and shook his head "It's an EXPRESSION!" He defended himself.

Levy smiled and covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Lucy asked, pestering him further.

Freed stood. "I see no reason to defend myself in this situation. I've done nothing to feel prosecuted over, you can decide to believe me or not." He shrugged, crossing his arms.

Levy smiled and waited a moment before yelling...

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE GREAT NEWS! FREED AND LA-"

Freed rushed and grabbed her, covering her mouth. "OKAY! OKAY!" He scolded. "It's true. Now don't go spreading it around. Keep it to your self...Please" he whispered.

She nodded and pulled away from him. "I promise." she agreed.

Lucy nodded "Me to. You're secrets safe with us."

Freed rolled his eyes. "I would rather I be the only one who knows it but that can't be helped now." he shook his head.

"So how did it happen?" Levy inquired, being nosy.

"He asked me how I felt about him, and then it just...happened. I don't know what to make of it yet." He shrugged. "Are you through prying?"

"For now." Levy nodded smiling.

"Then I'll see you later." he called, and started back for his original destination of their table upstairs. He paused seeing Laxus and looked over the rail to everyone below. Evergreen was down talking with Lisanna. Bixlow was no were to be seen.

He figured this would be the closest to alone time they would get, especially if their secret got out. Bix would insist upon crashing every event involving Freed and Laxus. Once he got started on tormenting the pair, Ever was sure to follow.

He shook those thoughts off and started walking again, feeling butterflies in his belly. Even if they had talked so easily this morning it didn't dismiss the mushy gushy lovey dovey feelings Freed had choked down, that were released by their kiss.

He sat down in Bixlow's regular spot across from Laxus, thinking it better to give him his space.

"You showed up late." Laxus called, glancing at Freed before looking down to the first floor of the guild hall.

"Better late than never. I didn't think anyone would be waiting for me." He answered. Somehow the mood was thicker now. It wasn't as care free as breakfast. Freed wasn't that shocked. Laxus had been half asleep when they spoke. He did his best to hide his disappointment, which was now sitting on top of his heart, making him almost physically sick. His finger started tapping on his knee nervously.

"You seem to have woken up." Freed sighed, feeling his shoulders slump, and a deep frown cut through his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus asked, narrowing his eyes, but didn't look the other mans direction.

"Nothing you should be offended by. It just appears to me that you fully comprehend what happened last night." Freed explained, losing the will to hide the distaste for this situation quickly.

"Don't sound so damn disappointed." Laxus snapped.

Freed narrowed his eyes. "You sure are on edge." he answered calmly.

Laxus closed his eyes a little and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess." he grumbled. "I just hope you're not running your damn mouth." He added softly.

Freed glared and his hands balled under the table into tight fists.

"Yes Laxus, I've gone and told everyone in the guild because I'm just your precious little school girl. Notice me Laxus-Sempai." He snapped back, catching Laxus's attention now.

He looked to Freed and scoffed. "That...isn't what I meant." He tried to correct.

Freed didn't allow that to ease his anger, and shrugged not losing his glare.

Laxus noticed, seeing Freed wasn't going to waver just because he gave the word and somewhat tried to apologize.

"Look, it's not my fault. You didn't have to kiss me last night."

Freed's eyes shot open. "Excuse me!" He hissed. "Either you don't remember last night very well or you're dumber and more immature than I originally thought!" His voice was raising.

"Freed! Be more quiet, you'll cause a scene." Laxus scolded, slamming his hand on the table.

Freed shot up and glared down at Laxus. "Watch what you say! I can make a full production if you keep talking to me like this!" He assured. People were starting to notice the usually so calm Freed Justine scolding the man he admired most.

Laxus looked around getting more nervous as people starting looking. He didn't want to drag any attention to this.

"You're not going to talk down to me, just because of what we discussed last night." Freed demanded. He didn't want Laxus to get the wrong idea and believe the reason he admired him and followed him was because of a crush. It was so much more than that. How he felt for him was secondary to everything else.

Laxus glared and sighed shaking his head. "Sit down alright. I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Freed crossed his arms and waited, looking at Laxus to see if he was genuinely apologizing. The blond didn't try to challenge him or force him to take his seat, so he assumed he did feel bad, even if it was only for drawing attention, and sat down.

"Look, I'm just trying to process all of this. I've known you since...well hell...way too long now." He shook his head.

Freed calmed down a little. "I can't see why you are so concerned about this." he admitted.

Laxus laughed a little. "I don't understand how you aren't." he paused. "I don't think you've ever yelled at me like that." He added.

Freed nodded. "You've never made me angry enough to need to. Don't let it bother you this much. I might be better to just stop thinking about it for a little while." Freed suggested, inspecting Laxus's face.

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked, eyes down on the table lost in many thoughts.

"Because this doesn't have to change anything for us. If you don't feel the same way then that's more or less what I've expected." He smiled to himself softly. "This works out to my benefit no matter what you decide." He tried to explain.

"What do you mean? I would think it would suck shit to be rejected by anybody." Laxus found it weird to be talking about himself in this situation. Given who he was talking to, how long Freed had felt loving feelings and how long he himself had been so blind. Laxus tried to look at Freed, but somehow he found it impossible to keep contact, and would shift his gaze away.

Freed shrugged. "No. I have never expected anything more than rejection."

Laxus propped himself up on the table with his arms and groaned. Somehow it was hard for him not to feel somewhat guilty for all of this.

"You are really calm. Does anything get you worked up?" He asked, trying to lighten the thick mood that was starting to crush and suffocate him.

Freed chuckled a little "Well maybe not outwardly... I suppose I'm better at hiding how I fell then I thought."

Laxus looked up, to see a content calm smile on Freed's face. He was looking down at the table, partly lost in thought. He paused and took the moment to really study Freed. He had never seen him as a romantic interest...but could it work? He was a little feminine, and a skilled wizard. He was smart, strong and proved to be willing to follow Laxus to hell and back.

"You're really something else..." Laxus mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Freed asked looking up.

"Eh- Nothing." Laxus shrugged.

"Freed!" Levy called, trotting up to the table. Freed looked up to her and grinned.

"Hello again miss Levy." He greeted. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Levy looked to Laxus, and smiled a little thinking about the secret she knew now. She giggled a little and looked back to Freed.

"I just wanted to come and kidnap you a bit. Lulu and I wanted to hang out with you tonight at the girls dorm." she offered.

Freed was a little shocked. "What? Why?" He wondered.

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Hows he going to get into the girls dorms?" He asked. "Lucky."

"Well...I mean...he's Freed. We don't mind if he comes to visit us every now and again." Levy shrugged.

"That logic." Laxus grumbled.

"I suppose I could come over for a bit. What do you want with me though?" He asked again.

"Come on Freed, we just want visit with you for a while." She assured him. "Come on!" She cheered and pulled him up by the arm.

Freed stumbled up wobbling a little. "Ah...well then I guess I will see you later Laxus." he called as he was dragged away.

"Have fun ya damn lucky bastard." Laxus sighed waving as he left. Usually he would be a little bummed that he couldn't join but felt to conflicted for it to bother it.

Freed was dragged down to meet Erza and Lucy.

"Ready to get going?" Lucy called and paused seeing the green haired mage.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to bring him along." Levy smiled.

"Oh...That's more people than I expected." Erza commented.

"AH! Sorry! I guess I didn't think it would be a problem." Lucy apologized.

"I don't think it will be." She shook her head. "These two are trustworthy." She nodded, but looked a little more nervous.

The group started down the street, Levy and Lucy talking excitedly, Erza listening to them and adding input when it suited her. Freed made sure to keep up, and appear to be listening but couldn't focus on their conversation. He wondered about Laxus, how he was handling this situation. He felt anxious and nervous, and a small bit relieved. He didn't have to hide how he felt anymore. Either way he was happy Laxus new.

They were walking up the hill to Fairy Hills, the all female dorm to the guild, before Freed was dropped back into reality.

"No I think he would be cutest as a french Maid!" Levy cheered, tugging Freed's jacket sleeve softly. "What do you think?"

"French Maid? I-" He started but didn't have the opportunity to say anymore.

"Yeah, we told you. You said we could dress you up!" Lucy cheered.

Freed paused shocked "I said no such thing!" He insisted.

"Levy smiled, poking his cheek. "Yes you did! On the way up here we were thinking of ways for Laxus to notice you more and asked if you were willing to try cosplay!" She informed happily.

"Then you nodded and said 'yes, right.' It was obvious you weren't paying attention, but you agreed either way." Lucy added.

"Cosplay? Laxus?..." He grimmest. "Even if that's the case, I have to decline." He shook his head, raising his hands.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman." Erza scoffed, looking away.

"Excuse me?" Freed asked confused.

"You completely ignore us and then break a promise. No I wouldn't say thats very courteous at all." she crossed her arms.

Freed laughed a little. "Sorry to disappoint you." He apologized.

"It's too bad. I have a feeling if we put you in a skirt even Laxus would have a hard time pretending not to notice." Lucy sighed, trying her hardest to tempt him.

Freed shook his head. "I don't think a change of clothes is going to change my situation for the better." He declined again.

"Oh I don't know about that. A cute dress could be all you need for him to be convinced. It might be just enough of a nudge to make Laxus drop that 'straight' act." Levy offered with a sweet smile.

"I...don't think it's an act." Freed looked away, being brought back to his problems.

"Trust us. He's either trying to convince us he's straight or **really** bad at being straight." Lucy assured him easily.

"How can you be so sure." Freed asked back, not believing her but wanting that to be true.

"We can start with how he dresses." She answered bluntly.

"Just trust us Freed." Levy added, as the group started walking again.

Freed looked away, seeming uninterested and calm on the outside, while inside he was pondering if it could really work. He didn't want to admit he that he would stoop to such levels so easily, but he was tired of waiting. Maybe it would give him a solid answer from Laxus. He shook his head a little. He was being too rash. Keeping a level head was important right now.

"So like I was saying, a french Maid costume would be adorable." Levy went on, and started talking with the other girls as they strolled down the hall.

They all stopped in front of Erza's door and soon were led into the five room apartment.

Lucy quickly flopped down on a black leather couch, near an entertainment projector that ran on lacrima. Levy delicately took the seat at the opposite end, before looking up to Freed.

"I don't think we will be able to convince him." She sighed wearily, placing the hand on the top of her forehead, shaking her head gently.

"Then I suppose there is no other way. Lucy, plan B!" Erza ordered, making the blond pop up from the couch.

"You got it!" She grinned determinedly, pulling a golden key from her pouch.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She called as she waved her arm over her head, then dropped her arm as a gate appeared.

The cute pink haired maid appeared from her gate. "How can I serve you Princess." She immediately wondered.

Freed stepped back not sure what to do at this point. He could see where this was going quick. He reached for his sword but took a second thought. They didn't plan to hurt him, and...he did still feel like he was indebted to Lucy over the whole 'battle royal' thing.

"You like to dress people up right Virgo? Well we are going to need your expertise to make Freed the bell of the ball." Lucy ordered.

"Right away mam!" She nodded and jumped into action.

As the pink haired spirit made a dash for him, Freed thought it best to surrender. They just wanted to have a little fun after all and it wouldn't hurt anybody...whats a little bit of embarrassment when with friends?

He was pulled away by a surprisingly strong Virgo into the next room. The girls waited impatiently outside to see what she would do with him.

"Sleepovers are fun." Erza commented with a smile.

Lucy had to laugh. Who could ever say they played dress up with the leader of the Thunder Legion? She bounced giddily on the sofa, excited to see how Virgo would work her magic.

It was quiet behind the door until it opened. An perfectly fetching Freed stepped through the door, not without difficulty, due to the heels he was now in. Though he looked to be wobbling slightly, but the girls didn't hardly care.

He frowned and looked away, his face pink and growing red. "Stop gawking at me..." He snapped, crossing his arms.

The girls couldn't however, all their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Virgo had wrapped him in a breathtaking emerald green, fitted silk ball gown, that swept the floor. The top was rounded and must have been stuffed, for it seamlessly simulated breasts. the cloth around his waist clung just close enough to his body to show how slim he was. It had a corseted back, a silver bow tied at the base, flowing into the bell like bottom. The skirt had two layers of darker ruched silk on top of each other, that stopped just before the smooth pleated bottom. The entire dress was adorned with spiraled silver embroidery that made the dress shine.

"Freed..." Levy cooed softly, covering her mouth dramatically.

"Oh wow." Lucy gushed happily.

Freed shifted, feeling on display, and nervous. "Can I take this off now!?" He asked impatiently.

"Why would you want to!? You look amazing!" Lucy cheered jumping up. She took his hands and beamed. "This isn't exactly what I meant by "Bell of the ball" but it works." She praised.

"I dare Laxus to try and deny you in that." Levy challenged.

Freed shook his head. "I could never let him see me like this. I look ridiculous!" he declined. "Besides, it's difficult to even walk in this as it is."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Something more casual then please Virgo!" she cheered, and the pink haired girl pulled Freed into the room again, and slammed the door.

This time they could hear Freed struggling and fighting in protest to Virgo. His efforts were in vain however.

The girls were on the edge of their seats waiting. Even Erza who was in minor shock that Freed could look so beautiful. Soon the door cracked open and the mage stepped out. This time he was dressed much less formally, showing a bit more skin.

This wouldn't be a fan fiction worth its salt if he was not dressed in a schoolgirl uniform and boy did it suit him. The skirt was black and pleated, and was paired with a white school girl shirt, and light green blazer. There was a Fairy Tail symbol on the collar and on the knee high socks he wore. The last detail was his beautiful long hair had been put up in long flowing pigtails. He looked just adorable.

The girls giggled and smiled delightedly, while Freed pulled his shirt lower down and closed his eyes to fight off the waves of embarrassment. "Why am I doing this?" He groaned to himself again?

"I have the perfect idea." Erza announced, snapping her fingers.

The warrior approached the spirit and whispered something to her. The spirit gave a smile and agreed, taking the male mages hand again rushing him to the room.

The girls waited to see what the mighty Erza could have cooked up in her silence. They waited, and waited, and waited. A good fifteen minutes passed, before they started to worry.

Lucy sighed and knocked on the door. "Freed...are you alright?" she called.

"I'm not coming out!" He insisted firmly.

Virgo popped out of the floor. "I'm sorry princess. He just won't budge. I guess I'll take my leave." She bowed.

"Of course. Thanks for your help." Lucy smiled as her spirit puffed away.

Levy knocked on the door and pressed her ear to the wood. "Freed, come on out! Please!" She begged.

"Not on your life! I look...idiotic in this. It's too embarrassing to express." he declined again.

"I bet you look amazing. Come on out." Erza tried to coax him out.

There was silence before the door handle turned slowly. Freed stepped out, looking down at his feet.

"Oh." Levy started.

"My." Lucy sighed.

"Thunder god." Erza added in astonishment.

Freed was less than thrilled to be dressed in a tight belly shirt, and short pleated skirt, with yellow converse. He was dressed adorably as a Thunder Legion cheerleader. The shirt he wore was a bright cheerful yellow and had a white lightning bolt on the center. The skirt was white, and near the bottom had three yellow stripes that ran horizontally.

His stomach was exposed and though he didn't have any bosom to speak of, it didn't detract from how cute he was. In his hands he held two golden pompoms that glittered and shone, reflecting small bits of golden light. Lastly his hair was in a high greed pony tail, a fairy tail symbol clip attached.

"This...is horrible." he groaned shaking his head.

"What are you talking about! You look great!" Lucy promised.

"Yeah just fantastic!" They heard someone with a deep, crazed voice burst out in laughter.

Freed froze, as the girls turned. Bixlow, Laxus and Cana stood in the doorway.

"Kill me. Someone kill me?" Freed mumbled, hiding his blushing face in the pompoms.

"Is this what you do in your free time?" Bixlow asked, barging into the room, patting his friends back roughly. The tiki's danced around him.

"Do you? Do You?" they sang.

"Cana why did you bring them here?" Lucy demanded, feeling a little bad now.

"I didn't think you would be dressing people in drag. I knew you were all up here and wanted to say hey before heading out." she explained.

"Man I'm so glad you invited us up to! This is way better than grabbing dinner." Bix roared not being able to get over how his friend looked. He pulled his mask back to wipe away tears.

"Dinner?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. We were here to pick up Cana and Ever to grab some food." Laxus explained, his eyes locked on the cheerleader mage.

"Why were you going with Evergreen?" Erza asked, wanting to confirm if Laxus was going on a date with her or not. If Cana and Bix were a thing, anything was possible.

"Cuz he didn't wanna be a third wheel!" Bix laughed, draping his arm over Levy and Lucy. "You understand how that feels right, Lucy?" He snickered.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Back off." She scolded.

"Sadly we can't find Evergreen. We thought maybe she was up here with you." Cana added, she could feel her own hunger sinking in, getting more impatient the longer they searched for Ever.

"Well I have an Idea." Bix's smile grew more crooked and evil. "We could just take Freed. Then it could be a double date." He chuckled holding his head.

Both Laxus and Freed stiffened at that instantly.

"Ah-" Freed tried to speak but he couldn't think of any words that were more verbose than general ah's er's and umm's.

"I don't care who goes. Frankly I'm about to leave you!" Cana groaned. "Can we just go?"

Bix nodded. "Yeah lets head out baby!" he grabbed Freed quickly and threw him over his shoulder like a heavy sack of adorable potatoes. "come 'ere you!"

Freed wiggled and beat on his back with his fists. "LET ME DOWN!" He demanded, his eye glowing purple. Things were about to get serious.

Before he could summon a dark ecriture he was pulled back up and tossed.

Bix caught Laxus off guard, by tossing the smaller man at him and yelling "Catch!"

Laxus held out his arms quickly out of instinct and caught Freed just in time, not without stumbling a bit.

"Come on!" Cana yelled back, done with their bullshit.

Laxus started walking, not wanting to get her anymore angry. All Freed could do was blush and try to wake up from this horrible, embarrassing, sick, _perfect_ dream.


	8. Dinner with Friends

Next chapter. Woot Woot!

Also a quick thank you to everyone who takes time to review. You guys are awesome!

Hope ya like it.

*Update!*

Okay, I don't know what happened...but a chunk of this was just not here. I don't know if my file got weirdly corrupted or what, but I have corrected that mistake and filled in any blanks there may have been to lull any confusion. Sorry about that mistake.

* * *

The group found a quiet diner and sat inside. Freed had borrowed Laxus coat on the walk over, due to the chilly wind and lack of clothes, and planned on keeping on the entire meal. He was desperate to save himself from embarrassment but the fact was it was just too hot inside to keep it on very long.

He slipped it onto the back of the chair, and when the server approached. Their order was taken and tankards of mead were brought out instantly.

"Drinking any tonight Freed?" Bixlow asked, trying to hand him a tankard.

The mage thought it over before taking it.

"I suppose one should be enough." He agreed.

"Enough for what?" Bix asked, watching Cana down her tankard.

"Enough to convince me this outfit isn't so bad." Freed laughed softly and took a drink.

Bixlow and Laxus laughed, Cana tried to but once she started choking, decided it wasn't that funny and kept chugging.

Laxus tried to hide the glances at Freed he stole. In that skirt he could almost pass for a girl. He looked to cute not to look really...pale smooth skin, and long hair...NO STOP ogling Freed! He snapped his eyes away quickly.

"How did you even get put in that thing? Couldn't you just write a script or what ever and stop those crazy chicks?" Bix asked, as his tiki's flew around and harassed people in the room, popping out of their drinks, and from under the tables.

"Of course, but I feel like what we did was much worse than anything they could do...I was very wrong." He joked, taking another drink, his stomach warm from the booze.

"So you didn't even resist?" Cana mused, her drink empty.

"Naturally I never thought anyone would see me like this. Even though it's a little humiliating, it is just clothes. They had their fun." he shrugged.

"You really never get worked up about anything?!" Laxus sighed a little confused. It was mesmerizing to the hot head how he could remain so calm.

Freed smiled calmly.

"If I let every comment about how I look get me in a fight I would have a few more scars now wouldn't I Laxus?"

The blond smirked and ran his hand over the lightning scar on the side of his face.

"Watch it, or I'll give you one to match." Laxus promised, taking a swig.

"Try it tough guy. How's the saying go? You can't kill what you can't catch?" Freed retorted.

Bix laughed. "I don't know Freed. He might have you beat. He is a dragon slayer."

Cana smiled. "Yeah but Freed has a secret weapon, right Bix?" She smiled coyly.

She received confused looks from the pair, but Bixlow pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "That he does babe." He nodded, smiling wide.

Freed decided not to ask and took the last swig of his drink. Laxus shrugged.

"So how do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Freed responded.

"Stay so calm when there are so many dip shits pickin' fights."

Freed laughed.

"Laxus. It's really easy. You just can't let people get under your skin." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You just keep picking fights with everyone and I'll stop you when you start something you can't finish."

Bix snickered.

"There's no one Laxus can't kill off. No way!" He declined raising his glass.

"True. Finding someone who compares in strength will be difficult, but if they exist I have no doubt one day Laxus will find him, and fight him." Freed agreed.

After a bit more conversation four fresh tankards were brought over quickly and passed around the table. Laxus looked to his mug still half full, then to the brand new beverage. He couldn't let the full new glass become hot and less delicious as he leisurely drank the remains of the half. He chugged the tankard in order to start the new one.

"So Cana, what do you think of Bixlow now that you know him a little better?" Freed asked, genuinely curious.

She looked to him and shrugged a little.

"We have fun. He knows how to have a good time and makes me laugh." She answered seriously and smiled to Bix.

He wrapped an arm around her and peppered her cheek and neck with quick kisses. She smiled and tucked into his side easily.

"So Freed." Cana mimicked Freed slightly. "Same question, but for Laxus of course."

He sighed and lifted his mug. "Sometimes I feel the entire world has it's sights on trying to put me in the most uncomfortable situations possible." He mused and took a drink.

"Oh come on. If he already knows what have you got to hide." Cana added.

"That's true. Man what am I going to give you shit for now that Laxus gets the punch line?" Bix wondered leaning his hands on the table, and head on his hands.

Freed set his cup down and nodded, glancing at Laxus, who was simply listening, seemingly uneffected by the conversation. Freed, however, knew well Laxus could hide his true feelings if he tried hard enough. He was positive he wanted the topic to be bypassed as quickly as possible.

"You have valid points." he agreed looking forward, back to the pair across the table. "I don't think I've ever been very good at hiding how I feel about Laxus. Usually nothing could phase me or bring me even close to hysterics but, as I think everyone can see, I turn into a blubbering baby when it comes to Laxus. I admire him as a warrior, and take pride in being able to defend him as well as be a friend to him. He's got his rough spots. He's hot headed, loud and takes things to far, but hes passionate, sticks to his guns and somewhere deep down I know he cares about all of more than we see. If you ask me how I feel about him, I know the answer in three words that I never thought would be hard to say. Three that stick in everyone's throat when they are to true because of their weight." He paused for a moment, a brush of pink on his cheeks. "I love him. More than anyone else in this world, and I know I always will." He smiled softly.

Somehow it felt amazing to admit all of that. It came with embarrassment and he knew there was no way he could write it off later, but at the same time he felt, for lack of a better word, freed.

Everyone at the table seemed a little bit awe struck, Bixlow's mouth hung open in shock and Cana smiled impressed. Laxus's eyes were a bit wider than before, those words ringing through his head over and over in perfect clarity. Someone...felt that deeply for him? He had done such evil shit, hurt people and even tried to destroy a town. How could someone still hold him so highly. He had pegged Freed's admiration and affection as somehow superficial and misguided. He tried to keep his cool and pretended being confessed to indirectly didn't make his heart jolt in a confusing way.

Cana smiled and laughed. "Good for you man, that's how ya do it!" She cheered, oddly proud of him.

Bix started laughing and nodded. "Fuck yeah! You shoulda said that years ago." He agreed and they started gushing over what he said, throwing back drinks quickly.

Freed could tell they were both impressed. He could feel the nervous stirring in his stomach kick back up as he dared to glance at Laxus. He didn't seem affected on the outside, but the way his eyes bared down into the table gave away how fast his head was reeling.

The green haired mage had to smile a little at that. Maybe his words had some kind of effect on him now. He glanced down to Laxus's drink, still mostly full, then looked back to his friends, taking another drink to calm his nerves.

Soon they were all served their meals and the conversation switched over to exciting battles. It was mainly Bixlow and Cana telling their favorite stories while Freed listened, enjoying their enthusiasm. Laxus didn't have anything to add most of the night, barely listening to the others, still thinking what it was he should do.

He had tried to see Freed in a romantic light, and his view was crammed between seeing him as just a friend or as something more. His long time companion was so cute when he blushed, or laughed, or...well anything really. Laxus had been so lost in his cute face the previous night that it drove him to kiss the other man, without hardly thinking. It was unsettling to know someone had that kind of power over you. Everyone was lost in their socializing, and didn't notice Laxus glance at the mage next to him.

The tight cheerleading outfit had been driving him crazy since the second he walked into the apartment. It showed off his slim waste, long legs and how infuriatingly oblivious he was to his own cute body. He knew Freed wasn't a girl of course, but somehow seeing him...like he was now...It put bad thoughts in his head. It had to be close to one hundred times now Laxus had pictured what would happen if he spontaneously kissed his long time friend. He pictured a blush on the others face, or how cute he was the previous night, his hair in a messy bun while wearing baggy comfortable clothes. Just how damn big the furry overcoat was on his pale, slim shoulders. How soft his hands were, and how the spaces of his own hand were filled so perfectly by Freed's long fingers.

He covered his face and closed his eyes, annoyed by the pestering presents of these thoughts.

"Laxus?" Called a calm voice.

He snapped out of his self frustration as he heard Freed call his name, and how sweet it sounded to hear it from those lips. He looked up to answer him properly.

"What is it man?" he asked trying to focus, and sound normal.

"If you don't want to be here...you can go." Freed reminded him, with a smile.

Laxus looked to Bixlow, but found both Cana and his friend's seats empty.

"Bix went to the restroom, and Cana is fetching more drinks." Freed informed him, knowing he had been to distracted to notice.

"Right." Laxus answered. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I just have a lot on my mind." He answered gruffly.

There was a less than comfortable pause.

"I wish I wasn't causing you so much trouble. I don't like seeing you worry all night like this..." Freed added, looking down into his mug, only a drink left in the bottom.

Laxus grumbled. "I don't guess its your fault."

Freed nodded "Still. You seemed less troubled before all of this..." he answered.

Laxus looked to Freed, watching him swivel the mug and stare into the liquid.

He moved closer on the shared bench and pulled the mages chin up. Freed felt a shock from Laxus's hand run up his cheeks to the tips of his hair and flinched a little.

"What are yo-" he felt his voice tremble.

"Just let me see something alright?" Laxus cut him off, and pulled him closer.

Laxus leaned forward, holding his chin lightly. Their lips connected, sending more sparks of uncontrolled magic energy Freed's lips, rushing through the rest of his body. Laxus could hear a small shocked moan, and pressed closer to the pleasant softness of his lips.

Freed was not sure what to do. Would the kiss stop if he did something wrong? He closed his eye, kissing Laxus back eagerly, but stiffly. He didn't fight for control, simply allowing the other man to do as he pleased, trying his hardest not to interrupt what ever it was Laxus was experimenting with. He felt him shift a bit, and soon a warm hand was holding his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together, connecting and parting with soft sweet sucks and pops. He could feel his body start to tremble, and wished he could make it stop. Seeming weak was one of the last things he wanted to portray, but it was out of his control. Deciding to ignore it, he ran his hands up to Laxus's collar and pulled him close. The longer their continued to connect the looser Freed became, sinking more into the sweet moment.

Laxus felt the quivering of mage he was lip locked with, finding it cute how he could make the usually so strong man shiver and shake. He ran his hands around Freed's hips and scooped him up into his lap easily.

Freed shifted, more nervous now. He adjusted to straddle Laxus properly and wrapped his arms around his neck. His fingers tugged and pulled at the base of his hair, this time making Laxus give a moan. The larger man ran his hands up the others back and daringly ran his tongue over Freed's smooth thin lips. Freed gasped a little. Their bodies rubbed together as he pressed closer eagerly and pulled harder at the short strands of hair. Their tongues met and teased each other, the kiss deepening and becoming more heated with every passing second.

Around the same time they both realized how far this escalated and where they were. Laxus pulled away first no being able to make full eye contact. Freed didn't mind, and rested his forehead on the other mans shoulder, holding his shirt tightly, breathing quickly at the adrenalin rush from kissing the one he was oh so infatuated with.

They sat in comfortable sweet silence, holding one another.

"I-" Freed tried to speak, his voice soft and trembling. "Before you left...I didn't think I could love you anymore...and...now you've grown and changed so much...it's really not fair..." He shook his head gently. "You shouldn't be able to become more amazing Laxus. If you don't stop my heart will give out."

Laxus laughed a little, trying to defuse the heavy tension, petting Freed's long green hair. He rested his lips at the top of his head and closed his eyes, wanting to live in this moment. He didn't want to label this as right or wrong, or worry about the consequences. He just wanted to savor the way his lips tingled and the warmth of the other person. He heard Freed laugh a little and glanced down.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. Just that Bix and Cana ditched us." he laughed, covering his mouth.

Laxus smiled and shook his head. "Bastards." he scolded playfully.

"People are going to try and shove us together until you make a decision. Maybe even after. How long are you going to let me live in suspense?" Freed asked.

The blond sighed. "I don't know..." he frowned.

Freed nodded. He looked up to Laxus and decided enough had happened today. If he stayed he would be tempted to drink, which could cause them to do something that would confuse or bother Laxus more.

"I think I'm going to go home now. Could I borrow your coat until tomorrow? I don't feel like getting cat calls." He asked, moving to sit next to the dragon slayer.

"Sure...But I'll walk you home." he offered. Freed didn't need protecting from idiots that would mistake him for a woman, but he still felt like punching anyone who tried anything square in the teeth.

"If you're sure." Freed nodded, the two standing up, starting for the door.


	9. Straight up smut

There comes a time in every fanfic where smut is the main priority. Ok that's not true, but in this case it is. This chapter is very much LaxusXFreed smut. It's so smutty in fact you could probably make lemonade out of all the lemons in this chapter. If you do not want to read the juicy bits, you will not miss much at all, and can go to the next chapter, and you will not miss anything vital (I think) If you chose to stay please don't judge me too harshly, unless you really want to. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

* * *

Freed walked with Laxus down the familiar streets leading to his apartment. They were both getting used to wondering what the other was thinking, as well as never daring to ask.

Freed was becoming more comfortable with it as time passed, deciding to focus on the joy of being with his old friend. Before long they arrived in front of the gates leading to his home. He looked to the gate, then back to Laxus, before slipping off the warm coat. The cold air hit him quickly, making him shiver.

"Thanks." he called to the larger man, and turned to unlock the gate, holding the coat out as he took out the key.

Laxus looked up and took it, throwing it over his shoulder.

"No problem." He assured the mage, as he took one last greedy gulp of his image.

Freed fumbled with the keys a moment before getting the gate open. He paused.

"You can come in if you want to. I would feel bad leaving you out like this after you walked me all this way." He offered, holding the gate open for Laxus, should he decide to stay.

The blond thought it over. Freed did have a pretty comfortable couch and he didn't feel like walking all the way home.

"I have a six pack Bix left over. You can help yourself to it if you like." Freed added, sweetening the deal. He decided this would be the first steps to making things normal again. If Laxus would never make a decision, then Freed would. Even if they were only friends it was better than drifting away from each other.

Laxus smirked a little looking up. "I guess I'm 'Free to drink' then?" He teased, passing through the open gate.

Freed looked confused at frist but then remembered the reference.

"Shut up." He scolded shaking his head. "I think I'll let you do the drinking from now on." He added, closing the gate up before trailing behind his leader.

Once inside, Laxus went for the fridge, grabbing a beer, before making himself at home. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, and took a gulp of the cold beverage.

Freed locked the door, as he did every night before bed. Laxus glanced over at him, not being able to get enough of him looking so cute.

"Did you really let those girls play dress up with you? Freed the Dark?" She teased, grinning as he saw his friends face turn a shade of pink. "Maybe the guild should start selling Freed dress up dolls now."

The mage glared a little and looked away.

"Shut it. I'm going to change right now." he shot back, the blush growing darker.

"If your dressed for it you should give me a cheer. Don't let a cute outfit go to waste." Laxus laughed.

Did...did Freed just get called cute? No way. It was aimed at the damn costume. Either way it he attempted to brush it off. He shook his head, walking quickly to his room, trying to hide how flustered he was getting.

Laxus followed eagerly. He never got to see the script mage so out of it and knew if he pushed the right buttons he could get him worked up.

"Oh come on! I'm not getting under your skin am I?" Laxus roared with laughter.

Freed covered the bottom half of his face, trying to disguise the blush. "Come on Laxus let me get changed. Get out!" She shoved the man, first with one hand but when he didn't budge, he reluctantly removed the hand covering his face. He shoved Laxus's shoulders as hard as he could, and barely got him to lean back.

Laxus laughed harder. "Nice try." he patted the shorter mans head.

Freed paused in his persistent pushing and lowered his head more. Long streams of green hair hid how furiously red is face was. He couldn't help but notice how warm Laxus's hand was, how gently it rested on his head, as well as how all it made him want to do was hug Laxus close. It was such an off handed gesture from the faux dragon slayer, but so comforting to the script mage.

He shivered softly, a tear hot tear dripping down his cheek. He sniffed softly and felt his shoulders tense up.

Laxus paused and looked down. "Hey...are you ok? I was only teasing..." His voice was softer and worried.

Freed felt his chin be lifted up and shut his eyes tight. Laxus had hated weaklings and crying could hardly be depicted as strong.

"I'm fine..." He swallowed thickly and cracked his eyes open just a bit. "It's just so easy to get emotional when it comes to you... I suppose."

Laxus frowned, and brought his hand up whipping the tear off with his thumb. "sorry." he repeated.

Freed moved closer, his hands moving to rest on Laxus's sides.

"Don't be. I'm the one getting emotional over nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." He commented softly.

There was a moment of silence, before Freed felt the body he was hugging shift and move closer, then the most amazing warmth travel up his neck. Laxus had leaned down, and was kissing the base of the mages neck, taking his time to move slowly up his soft skin.

Resisting the mage was not an option any longer to the larger wizard. Freed made his heart sway, and tempted him. Laxus didn't want to deny himself something that was so eagerly being offered.

Freed noticeably shivered, and wrapped his arms around his leaders neck tightly.

"L-Laxus!" Freed gasped, feeling the soft sucking and kissing, as well as a few misdirected seconds of electricity. It made him shiver how each bolt quickly rocked through his body.

The kisses trailed up, and soon along with the sucking, shocking and kissing he started nibbling on the soft skin. Freed bit his lip, soft sweet moans slipping through. He felt a warm hand rest on his back, sliding down, as teeth met his earlobe. His body started to shake again, as the had ran past his cute ass and lifted him up. Laxus's hot tongue ran over the shell of his ear making Freed's stomach twist and tighten.

Laxus sat the smaller man down on the bed and pulled back to kiss his lips. Exchanging soft kisses, the smaller man pulled Laxus closer, making their bodies bump together. The faux dragon slayer leaned closer, pinning his trembling partner to the bed carefully, easily moving to be on top of him.

Freed ran his hands down to the collar of the purple shirt his leader was wearing, feeling his fingers shake as he tried to unbutton it. His hands fumbled with the small buttons, making Freed frustrated and Laxus smirk. The usually so capable man couldn't undo a shirt in the radiant presents of this wonderful situation. The mage glanced up to see the smug smile on the others face and dropped his hands looking away.

"S-orry." he choked out, that being the only word in his memory currently. He glanced away, glaring at the wall, wishing he was better at this.

Laxus kissed his blushing cheeks, and with ease, slipped the buttons off of his own shirt letting it hang loose.

"Lucky for me, yours is a little easier." Laxus chuckled softly, gazing down at the precious mess of a man underneath him.

He ran his hands over the younger mans pale exposed stomach, loving the way it made him wiggle and move. His hands moved up carefully, passing over smooth skin, under the tight cheer shirt pushing it up and out of the way. Freed felt warm lips start to follow the path Laxus's hand had just created. The lightning wielder ran his fingers over Freed's perked nipple, feeling a shiver at the sensation and earning a soft moan.

The mage felt the warm hands tease and pinch his sensitive skin, making his body react and heat. He could feel the stirring in his stomach become more pronounced. He had pretty much seen his composure go out the window, but was losing the will to care. He felt his body jolt at an unexpected electric shock, as the larger man kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin he had been toying with. It ran through him again, in a large wave, stronger than the last. He felt his back bow and arch, Laxus's arm slipping around his back, pulling him to be sitting up now, and pulled him into his lap.

Freed slumped over, his arms draping around Laxus. The lightning wizard gave the smaller mage a moment to recover from that shock, trailing his hands down his back, stroking his spine softly.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked, meeting Freed's eyes.

The green haired wizard answered by lunging forward kissing Lauxs deeply, hugging him closely. Laxus could feel something hard pressing into his stomach, as the man on his lap moved closer he didn't have to guess what it was. It conflicted him for a moment, he had always considered himself straight but he couldn't deny the way Freed made his heart jump and the increasing tightness in his already fucking ridiculously tight pants.

He grabbed the other man close and ran his hands up his legs, under the skirt. In a brilliant moment of realization, his hands ran over the cool touch of silk panties, in place of where he thought boxers would be. Freed whimpered shocked, having forgotten what he was wearing, never expecting this situation to arise.

"Oh...right." he breathed softly.

Laxus gave an evil smirk and slipped him out of the pleated skirt, before he could protest, and shoved him softly to be laying on the bed.

Caught off guard, Freed fell on his back in nothing but the feminine undergarments, not covering him very well. His body sprawled in the white covers, looking so damn innocent and lude at the same time it would leave anyone with a strange since off 'aww' as well as strangely lustful.

He took that image in, unable to compare the panting, wanting lovely person in front of him as the same man he had spent years with going on missions, so careful and dignified. Being able to see this side was new to say the very least.

Laxus moved lean down, kissing the toned smooth body presented before him, lips moving lower, as his hands ran up to his hips holding him in place. The lower his lips trailed the more Freed's hips moved and bucked against his will. The green haired mage could see where this was going, his breath speeding up the lower the teasing lips traveled.

"La-xus-" he called, voice weak, drunk with desire.

The blond didn't respond, slipping his hands in the silk underwear slipping them down. Experimentally, he ran his tongue boldly over the other mans stiff cock.

Freed moaned in response and tried to keep his arching hips under control.

Laxus couldn't ignore how easy it was to make him react, and was now curious as well as tempted to earn more of those reactions. He ran his tongue over his cock once more before wrapping his lips around his tip sucking softly. Freed's hands gripped the sheets as the man of his dreams started sucking him.

It was difficult for the mage to keep still. The faux dragon slayer became more comfortable with the movement, gradually speeding his bobbing and sucking, becoming more confidant in his actions when he heard the moans and pleas from the smaller man. He held the others thin hips as he took more, eager to make his name escape the mages lips.

Freed was just as determined to keep back his lust, not being used to expressing himself sexually. He fought an urge to let go that only grew with every suck. As the feeling in his groin grew stronger he laced his hands into the short choppy hair of his leader. He tugged and pulled softly, gaining a low moan from Laxus that sent vibrations up his shaft. He arched, his voice catching as he felt himself on the very edge of holding back about to give in to his natural urges.

Laxus, paused tasting something run against his tongue. He swirled his tongue over the head of Freed's dick tasting the pre-cum. Freed thought something was wrong when he felt the larger man back away. He looked up in perfect time to be kissed deeply by Laxus. He became frustrated by being so close just to have it taken away, but not for long. He felt something hard press against his erection, as well as Laxus's hand wrap its self around both hard objects, stroking carefully.

Freed kissed Laxus deeply, grinding against what he realized was the other mans cock. He allowed himself to be completely dominated by the larger man, wanting to become his completely. His hips moved in time with the stroking of his powerful leader.

They moved faster, bodies bumping, chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath. They moved together losing themselves in the night. Lost in the intoxicating heat of the moment, the new feelings and the happiness of being with the one he loved most, Freed couldn't be happier, while Laxus found himself lost in the man he was holding, the way a blushed burned its way into the green haired mans face, how he moved and every soft sound he made.

Before long Freed found the same tight feeling in his stomach and gripped his leader close, moaning his name as he released, a warm liquid splattering them both, causing the same reaction from the blond soon after.

They were both a complete mess, breathless, and sticky. Freed couldn't care, his body feeling heavy and tired all of the sudden. He fell back on the bed, trying to make the room stop spinning. Laxus laid next to him, and pulled him close. He gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, softly guiding strands of hair from his face.

Freed smiled, and moved closer to Laxus, tucking his head into his neck.

"I love you." Freed whispered softly.

Laxus paused and smiled warmly back. "I know." He responded, petting the long green strands back.

Freed was perfectly content with that answer for now.


	10. A Frivolous Journey

I am so sorry I was gone so long! Honestly I didn't know where to go with this story (having gotten to the Grand Magic Games arc) so the past few months I've been thinking of some new ways I could take this story that will be somewhat original and thought out. Sorry again for the wait, but I just refuse to publish something for you that is, in my eyes, complete unforgivable crap, which I hope this chapter is not.

* * *

Magnolia was still and quiet as the sun started to peak over the horizon. As its magnificent rays rained down, showering the town in light, beams started to rise over Freed's window. Light brightened the room, and stream ran over Laxus's face.

He furrowed his brow and turned away from the beam interrupting his sleep. He felt his body rub against something smooth and warm. Cracking his eyes he saw Freed tucked neatly close to his side, hair matted and tangled, breathing in slowly and calmly.

Laxus could feel the other man's hot breath on his chest, as the memories flooded his mind from the previous night.

He shifted, getting more comfortable in the bed.

"Freed." he called, his voice horse and tired.

The mage shifted, his arm sliding around Laxus's waste. "Yeah?" he mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"Do something about the light will ya?" Laxus yawned.

Freed nodded and sat up, sitting up, running his hands over his eyes. He stretched and stood up, stumbling a bit.

Laxus cracked one eye to take another look at him, then hugged the pillow closer, to block more light out.

Freed grabbed a crumpled ball of large black cloth, realized it was Laxus's coat, crossed the room and, standing on his tip toes, draped it over the thin white curtains that did little to protect from the light. The room instantly dimmed, losing more than half of the light it previously held, soothing the lightning wielder, still in the bed.

"I'm going to get a shower." Freed informed softly.

Laxus looked up slightly, looking a bit confused. "What? Why don't you just go back to sleep? It's too early." he groaned, rubbing his face.

Freed smiled and shook his head. "No, you sleep enough for both of us I think. Besides, I am in desperate need of a shower." he ran his hand into his tangled hair, that being the most innocent reason he needed a shower currently.

"Alright, fine." Laxus shrugged, laying down yet again, closing his eyes.

Laxus heard Freed cross the room and the bathroom door shut, easily settling down to sleep.

Freed started the shower, cold water splashing against the tile wall. He shut the transparent glass door, letting it heat up, then faced himself in the mirror.

Green tangles rained down the sides of his face, the spikes in his hair hidden in the masses of terrible on top of his head. Despite that he sported the widest grin. Though he was tired, his eyes were bright and had a sparkle to them.

He could feel his heart pounding in happiness and excitement. Right now he had the man of his dreams in his bed. Freed covered his face, telling himself to calm down and avoid fan-girling over the delectable blond snoozing soundly.

He scolded the smile off of his face, only to have it reappear seconds later. He gave shook his head telling himself it didn't matter as long as he was alone. He went to undress, but realized he was not wearing anything. Face bright red, he stepped in the shower.

The water hit his face and ran down his body, calming him down. His hair started to gain weight as water spread through his strands to the roots and tips of his locks, gently encouraging the tangles to slip away. Freed took a moment to relax in the warm spray of water, closing his eyes, letting his mind drift.

The sound of the water splashing against the tiles droned out as a particular memory came to mind. It was blurry, from years having not recalled it, and seemed to happen quickly in his mind. He remembered the soft touch of a first kiss, as well as a weak and now familiar shock. He glanced down, his eyes opening to stare down at the ground.

He wondered if Laxus remembered that kiss...but decided not to worry about trivial things like that. They were in the past, but possibly a story for another day.

Shaking off the memory, he started to wash his hair out. As soon as he felt completely relaxed, something made him tense back up quickly. The sound of the bathroom door opening. He turned quickly, almost slipping, grabbing the wall for support.

Laxus had strode in without a care in the world.

"W-What! Are you doing!?" Freed demanded.

"I couldn't get back to sleep. Figured I should get up if you're already awake…" He explained.

"That's fantastic Laxus. Truly. There is no one happier than I to see you have made a change to enjoy more of your day, but WHY are you in HERE!" He attempted to make himself clearer. He now wished his shower was more than simple glass sliding panels.

Laxus smirked, and opened the door to the shower.

"If you're already getting a shower, I might as well join you." he smirked.

Before Freed could protest, and damn did he have a great monologue for why the man should not do exactly as he was planning, Laxus had already made his way into the shower, and shut the door.

They had enough room to fit comfortably, but not without bumping, rubbing and colliding every time they tried to move just a bit too far.

"Laxus." Freed scolded, but couldn't find the power to be angry, especially not as he felt his chin lifted and lips kissed.

He accepted the kiss and allowed himself to calm down a bit. He could feel Laxus run his hands through the long tangled strands of his hair, soft tugs and pulls made the hair slip loose and lay flat. Soon he pulled away, pulling his hair in two long sections, trying to straighten most of the silky strands.

"How do you deal with this much hair every day?" Laxus asked almost annoyed as he thought about having that much hair himself.

"Well it's a lot easier when I put it up at night. Every time you're over I never get the chance." He answered, reaching around Laxus, bumping against him as he grabbed his shampoo. He pulled back but the larger man grabbed his arm and took the bottle from him.

"If you're gunna bitch then let me fix it." Laxus barked.

Freed smirked, seeing through his tough guy act, and pushing his hair behind his neck, to lay down his back again. Laxus started at the roots of his hair, massaging the soap through his strands. It was a little surprising and soothing how good it felt to have the other man work the suds into his long lengths of hair.

He leaned back, his shoulders pressing into Laxus chest. Laxus worked all of the soap into soft hair between his fingers.

"Your hair suits you. Don't cut it." Laxus ordered.

Freed looked over his shoulder to face him. "What makes you think I would cut it?" he thought it over for a second. "Oh are you worried about what I said the other day? That was a joke." he assured him.

"Shut up, I'm not worried." Laxus defended, tugging Freed's hair slightly.

Freed chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Laxus." he nodded.

He allowed his leader to wash the rest of his hair, feeling more at ease than he had in a while. They cleaned up, getting out. The first thing Freed did was dry his hair completely, and lay out his clothes for the day.

Laxus on the other hand decided to simply put pants on, and gave only half of an attempt to dry his short blond hair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Freed called to the faux dragon slayer sitting on his couch currently.

"Uhhh…" Laxus thought for a moment. "I don't know. Eggs I guess." He shrugged.

The green haired mage came out of his room finally in a white button down and his regular dark pants. He pulled his hair into a high pony tail, walking into the kitchen.

Laxus craned his head to see in through the door into the kitchen. He could see the script writer in a white apron, with thin red accents. There should really be laws about being so cute.

He stood up and leaned on the door frame, seeing Freed grab a pan from under his stove.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Laxus asked.

The mage glanced at him. "I'm self-taught mostly, but I've taken a few classes in the past." He answered, buttering the pan. "I thought it would be useful to know how to work with food while out on missions, but I suppose it's become a small hobby of mine."

Laxus nodded and moved closer to see what he was doing. The smaller man grabbed a glass bowl filled with a white bubbly batter. He poured it into a perfect round circle into the middle of the pan.

"I hope you don't mind pancakes again, I have too much batter left over." Freed commented, thinking what would go well with eggs.

There was a knock at the door, making them both look over.

"Can you answer that? It's most likely Bixlow and Evergreen." Freed requested, walking to the fridge, scanning for something.

Laxus nodded and crossed to the door, opening it. Sure as Freed said, their friends were on the other side.

Ever smiled and almost started to sing. "OHhhhh Laxus I didn't know it was possible to get you up before 10 on an off day. What are you doing here so early?" She narrowed her eyes, and her smile widened.

"Ain't it obvious? This sly dog stayed the night!" Bix added laughing, pushing past Laxus.

"Morning Freed! What ya cookin'?" Bix asked, leaning on the counter overlooking into the kitchen.

Evergreen strode into the room and sat comfortably on the couch, Laxus following and doing the same.

"Why are you guys here?" Laxus wondered, ignoring their previous comments, as he closed the door.

"We usually stop by at least once a week for breakfast. Poor Freed always ends up making too much food for himself." Ever sighed dreamily.

"So we come here and steal his leftovers, and snag a hot meal with it." Bix leaned on his arms, watching Freed cook, tongue lazily hanging out.

"This little trend of theirs started just after you left, so that's why you don't know about this." Freed called back.

"What did you make this week?!" Bix asked, poking some of his tiki's as they swayed lazily in the air. They were still sleepy so they weren't their usual hyper selves.

"The real question is what did you two get up to last night?" Ever called, and Bix seemed to agree, abandoning his previous question.

"Drop it." Freed ordered instantly.

"Oh come on! At least tell us if he slept over or not!" Bix beat his hands on the counter childishly, knowing it would bother the green haired mage.

Freed kept cooking, flipping pancakes and trying to ignore him.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Tell them if ya want." He called. "It's not like they wont find eventually."

Freed glanced back, and nodded looking back to his pan.

"Alright then, he did sleep over." He confirmed flipping one of the flat cakes over.

Bixlow stood up, his fists thrusting into the air, head falling back. He let out a cheerful howl, as Ever bounced on the couch giddy, giggling like a mad woman.

"I HAVE NEIGHBORS!" Freed scolded, giving them both a glare, making them quiet down.

Ever tried to stop laughing. "Sorry, sorry." She cheered.

"Can't blame us. You're the ones who left us in suspense." Bix crossed his arms.

"Can we drop this?" Freed hissed.

"OTP for life man!" Bixlow smiled wide, his babies repeating "OTP! OTP!"

"OT-what?" Laxus barked, looking to Evergreen for the answer.

"Never mind." He shrugged, as a plate of hot blueberry pancakes were placed in front of him, as well as toast and eggs.

Freed came back out of the kitchen with a trey piled with three more plates, giving one each to Ever and Laxus before sitting in his favorite chair with his own plate.

Bix was about to start feasting on the deliciously prepared meal, when he noticed both Laxus and Freed had bacon as an extra treat on their plates. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"What's the deal man?! You holding out on me?!" Bix demanded.

"No. I just thought the least annoying people in the room should be rewarded." Freed answered, matter-of-factly.

Bix pouted and slumped back down. "Maaan that sucks!" he grumbled.

"Don't be so childish." Freed scolded and tossed a piece of bacon to his friend. Bix cheered up and let out a low laugh before chowing down.

Laxus watched his old friends, seeing things still went on as before. Nothing changed. His friends didn't seem to see him any differently than before.

"Do you think the rest of the guild would get worked up if they found out…well what happened?" Laxus directed the question at Freed, but knew the other two would add their thoughts.

Freed glanced down in thought for a moment.

"No. Things would never be the same. The monumental scale of the festival they would throw would be grander and greater than anything mere man had ever seen." He stated firmly but the sarcasm was easily noted by the group.

"Hmm would the guild throw that party, or do you want to throw that party?" Bix asked laughing.

Freed smirked a little. "I guess you could say I'm pleased with the series of events that's led to this point." He shrugged.

He could feel the eye-rolls all his friends gave him and only smiled softly to himself.

"Just don't make this a big deal." Laxus sighed as he continued eating.

"I wont make any promises." Evergreen sang back, sitting up proudly. She closed her eyes and gave a content sigh. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from our little group."

"Yes. I suppose. However what we should be discussing is our next mission." Freed interjected knowing lingering on this topic long was sure to get on the lightning bearers nerves.

"Boo, I don't want to think about work." Ever shrugged him off.

"Yeah man, it seems like FOREVER since we have had some time off." Bix agreed, stretching in his seat, placing his empty plate on the coffee table.

The green haired mage gave a glance to Laxus, and knew he had just returned home. He would surely want to rest a few days. He nodded.

"Understood then." He settled the case. He wouldn't mind a few days off either.

The rest of the morning was like any other. The group discussed things Laxus had missed since being away, to which he responded in acting like he could care less, but still the group felt better knowing he had been told. Their lightning wielding friend had always had a thick shell, that only grew as the years carried on, but they could see through his tough guy act with ease.

They ended up watching an old movie Lacrima about an orphan wizard, who is mistreated by his non-magical family until he is old enough to take on the world and the dark guild master that is hell bent on killing him.

The group sat contently, letting the movie roll on. Freed couldn't help but steal glances at Laxus when he was positive no one was watching. He still had a repeat of the previous night tumbling around inside his mind. He didn't want to piece together what last night meant, and didn't allow himself to worry about it. This moment was so calm and so perfect he didn't want anything to bother it.

The movie was not entertaining enough to keep his mind completely away from the topic, and he would find himself in a debate whether they were now together or not. If it would be public or not. If they would try to ignore it or not.

He didn't notice the end of the movie start to roll and was only jolted out of his thoughts when Bix had clapped his hands loudly next to the script mages ear.

Bix laughed seeing him flinch.

"Pretty zoned out there. Thinking about all the sex you had last night?" he jeered.

Freed went red. "Silence!" he ordered and waved his hand, a purple script attached its self to the loud man's mouth, rendering him a mumbling mess.

Ever only laughed, not daring to say anything thus suffer the same punishment.

"We should go do something fun." She suggested instead.

"Like what?" Laxus asked.

She shrugged, opening a compact to admire her face and check her makeup.

Bix fought with the script on his face but in all of his muffled illegible grunts he seemed to agree.

Freed looked over the growingly restless group, even their mighty leader seemed interested to get out of their regular routine.

He nodded to himself and crossed his arms.

"You really are a group of fortunate individuals you know." Freed commented offhandedly, knowing that bait was enough to make his eager friends perk up, then waved his hand, releasing Bixlow from the curse.

Ever sat up more neatly and smiled to herself, forgetting her vanity.

"What do you have up your sleeve this time?" She cooed happily.

Bix grinned and his babies started to rush rapidly around his head.

"A few months ago we went on a mission to Tabolt if you think back."

"Yeah." Ever nodded, thinking back to the false scare of a thief den starting to emerge. Turned out it was only a band of mischievous cats.

"Well, the citizens felt bad that we had traveled so far she offered us tickets to the resort in their town. It's a pretty nice place."

"What! You really WERE holding out on us!?" Bixlow accused, standing up. "Bad Mr. Freed." one of the tikis scolded.

"I was holding them so you three wouldn't rush off and burn through them." He corrected defensively. "You should be saying 'Thank you Mr. Freed.' or preferably 'Mr. Justine.'"

Bix laughed. "Don't you mean Ms. Dreyar?" he taunted.

Freed blushed a little but shook it off.

"If you aren't grateful then I can just keep them." The sword wielder suggested.

"Don't get in a tiff." Evergreen eased and stood. "I'm going to go pack." She added gleefully.

Freed nodded, watching her skip off, Bixlow following her, stopping in the door frame.

"I'm going to invite someone." He called back.

"Who? And I don't have enough for them." Freed answered.

"Nun ya business, and cool story." His friend called back before shutting the door behind himself.

Freed shook his head.

He turned to Laxus, determined to pretend everything was as if last night were only a private dream.

"You're being pretty quiet." He commented.

The lightning mage glanced up. "Yeah I guess." he shrugged.

He stood up. "Guess I should go pack too." He decided.

Freed's smile grew a little. "Somehow I didn't think this would be your sort of thing. Still, its better than nothing."

Laxus nodded. "Should be fun." He agreed.

Freed scoffed a little "The first time you're back in what seems like a lifetime and we drag you right out of town again."

Laxus nodded, a small smirk on his lips. "What else is new. The 'lightning legion' has always kept me busy." He chuckled.

The long haired mage glanced up at his large leader and had a lingering thought and pestering question on his mind.

"I don't want to make this any stranger, but seeing as Bixlow and Evergreen aren't going to drop it..." He realized he was stalling. "Do we talk about last night, or not?" He spat out his question but forced his voice to be calm.

Laxus smile faded just a bit. "I'm not sure about that yet either." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Freed nodded. "Don't worry about it." He assured trying to ease the mood back into something light hearted.

Laxus nodded and started for the door. He paused, looking around the room, slightly confused for a brief second.

"Bring my coat when you leave." he ordered and left without another word.

The groups were off, most to collect anything and everything they would need for their exciting and frivolous adventure. All but Bixlow who was hunting down his scrapper princess of booze.

Where else would she be besides at the bar with Mira trying to get wasted before twelve o'clock. Once he saw her he took a moment to admire how gracefully she could chug a pint and how loudly she could slam the cup down. Damn elegant!

He bounced up to the bar next to her, leaning his arms against the counter top, turning his head to face her.

"Hey there." he greeted easily, the tikis swirling and dancing around her.

"Hey! HEY!" They sang.

Cana watched them hover and a sly smile graced her calm face. "Mornin'" She slurred.

Bix smiled wider, snickering. "What do you say to a romantic get away? Just you and me baby."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned on the counter.

"What's the catch?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Bix bobbed his head back and forth. "Welllll it wont be just you and me. The rest of the gang are tagging along." He admitted.

She shook her head. "Bix. No. That is not a romantic get away." She rejected.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with his. "Ohhh come on. It's not like we have to hang out with them. I'm pretty sure we could make it romantic SOMEHOW. Besides. It's a free trip. That should be enough persuade you."

She chuckled and pushed his face, not moving from his arms.

"Sorry, not enough for this girl."

Bix frowned at the rejection then took a second to ponder the correct way to sway his woman.

He smirked rather evilly to himself.

"I'll pay for all of your drinks." He suggested.

She laughed and pushed him off. "You don't have that much money." She rolled her eyes.

He stood, hands on his hips. "Baby, I'm a part of the thunder legion. You would be amazed." He promised.

She glanced at him, but sipped her beer, to show her uninterest.

That wouldn't defeat him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'll pay your tab too." he promised.

She turned, eyes wide. "You don't have that kind of money." she denied.

Bixlow only smiled.

She sighed and glanced away, getting a little annoyed at his smugness. "This isn't about money." She insisted.

Mira giggled behind the bar.

"I know that. I won't bother you about it if you really don't want to go." He assured as he dug in his pockets.

He handed Mira a large stack of jewels and turned to leave.

Mira looked at the stack and laughed to herself. "I guess you are debt free Cana." She mused and put the money away.

The drunkard leaned on the counter and huffed.

"Now I just feel like a gold digger." She groaned.

Mira began to clean the counter.

"I don't think that was his intention. I think he really just wants you to go with him. You two are still in the honey moon phase." She comforted her friend. "I wouldn't expect you to know much about that though, seeing as you don't have many boyfriends." She snickered.

Cana glared and slammed her drink down.

"Hey! Who even asked you?" She demanded.

"Just go with him." Mira shook her head, smiling softly. "We know you want to."

Cana picked up her tankard and took a swig. "I might." She shrugged and tossed down a few jewels to pay for the beverage.

Bixlow was headed to the door when he noticed Elfman talking to a group of Fairy Tail wizards. The tikis danced through the air over to the white haired man.

Bix knew what they were thinking and easily interrupted the group, pushing past two wizards.

"Hey Elfman. Got a second?" He asked.

The buff man looked a little confused but nodded and followed the soul mage to a quiet corner of the room.

"Want to come on a romantic adventure later?" Bix asked boldly.

When Elfman looked shocked and confused he held up his hands.

"Not with me big guy. With one Miss Evergreen."

The larger man blushed bright red. "What are you implying!? Me and her are nothing but-"

Bix held up his hands higher. "Don't bullshit me man. I know whats going on. If you want to go pack your crap and meet us at the train station later on okay?" He ordered.

Elfman became a little more tense but nodded stiffly.

Bix crossed his arms. "Good." he agreed, and turned on his heel, headed back for the door before anything else could be said.

A few hours passed in Magnolia, Evergreen was all packed and ready to hit the road but the rest of her group was no where close. She took a stroll and ended up in the park, admiring the trees and nature around her.

Soon she would be sitting in a mud bath letting all of her problems melt away. She could hardly wait. She was overdue for some pampering so this trip was perfectly timed.

Across the park she spotted Natsu and Lucy trudging to the guild hall. She could just barely over hear what they were talking about.

"Honestly Natsu. Out of all the missions you could have chosen the VOLCANO MONSTER was the best option?!" She scolded.

Her clothes were singed and covered in ash, while her partner was nearly spotless.

"Hey come on! We still beat him and collected a reward." He chuckled happily. "It was a piece of cake."

"We would be dead if it wasn't for Aquarius!" She insisted and sat on a near by fountain. Her body was tired and sore from her battle and was only getting worse. She huffed slumping over.

Natsu sat with her and saw how exhausted she was. He didn't know what to say so just stayed quiet.

"Sorry. I just need to catch my breath." Lucy mumbled.

They heard the click of high heels approach and stop in front of them. They looked up to see Evergreen, naturally.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear." She called smugly." I wish there was some way I could help. You look positively AWEFUL Lucy."

Lucy looked even more annoyed now. "Gee thanks." She grumbled bluntly.

"I wish you could go with us to the resort in Tabolt. Unfortunately we don't have enough tickets." She boasted proudly.

"Resort?" Natsu repeated.

"I can't afford anything like that." Lucy shrugged. "I can hardly make rent."

The pink haired dragon slayer stood up abruptly.

"No that's great! I'll pay for your ticket. It's the least I can do for dragging you out on that mission. I think we could use a break." He beamed brightly.

Ever frowned and backed up a little. "Hey, I wasn't really offering." She was cut off.

"Come on Lucy. We can have a lot of fun and when we get back go on an even HARDER Mission!" He laughed in delight.

Lucy shook her head and smiled a little.

"I guess if you're paying. You do know we will have to get on the train though right?"

Natsu frowned. "Ahh, can't we just walk?" He suggested, chuckling nervously.

Lucy lifted her foot showing the souls of her boots were nearly eaten through. "Not on your life."

Ever crossed her arms and huffed. "What ever." she mumbled.

"Don't be like that Evergreen. It's gunna be fun." Natsu promised.

She smirked a little and nodded. "It will be more fun to have at least one girl going with us." She agreed.

With that plans were set and everyone was off, racing to gather their things up and start out on their journey.

Freed was the first one at the train station. He had purchased the tickets the Lightning Legion would need and waited patiently on a bench, Laxus's coat draped over his arms. He looked down at the warm black cloth and ran his fingers through the soft fur lining. The coat smelled just like the dragon slayer that owned it.

The green haired man smiled to himself and hugged it close to his chest.

He didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive. First Bix and Cana, then Evergreen. They had enough time to purchase Cana a ticket before Elfman showed up, making them have to wait in line yet again for another boarding pass.

The group found seats in a group cart, all but Freed, who waited patiently on the platform for their tardy leader. He heard the yell of the train whistle, calling everyone to get on the train. The longer he stood there waiting the more anxious he felt. He could be running late or in danger. What if someone had picked a fight with him? What if they made him miss his train? How strong would someone have to be to hold the faux dragon slayer up?

His mind rambled on thousands of ways he could be hurt, stranded, kidnapped or lost. All unlikely to the green haired mage. He sat down on the bench, holding the coat tightly again.

"What if he just decided not to come." He sighed to himself. That was the most likely. It wouldn't be the first time the blond ran off without telling anyone.

He sat for a moment and looked at the train.

He smiled to himself. "Well it will still be fun." he told himself, not truly believing it. He stood up again and heard the last call of the whistle.

The mage was about to board when he got pulled back quickly.

"Leaving without me?" Laxus asked,reaching from behind Freed to grab the coat.

Freed turned and smirked.

"You didn't leave me with much of a choice." he answered, seeing the man throw the coat over his shoulders.

They both stepped onto the train and into the car with their friends.

Freed paused seeing Lucy and Natsu sitting with their group then sat next to the pink haired fire breather.

"I'm not even going to ask." He stated bluntly.

Lucy smiled brightly, feeling her excitement bubble up. She couldn't wait to relax, and not worry about going on another mission.

Bixlow grinned in his seat, Cana sitting across his lap rather comfortably.

"Alright! Lovers road trip is a go!" He announced to the group as the train hitched and started to move.

Everyone but Bixlow and Cana instantly tensed up.

"What do you mean Bixlow?" Evergreen asked, pulling out her fan, hiding behind it. Elfman looked away from the group, pretending he had heard nothing.

"You guys know exactly what I mean." Bix taunted and nudged Natsu. "Specially these two. Am I right." He snickered.

Natsu looked at the man pestering everyone questioningly.

Lucy shook her head. "You have got the completely WRONG idea!"

"Ignore him." Freed suggested and glanced to Laxus, who was sitting across from him in the cart.

The larger man slipped his earphones on and a second later Freed cold hear the muffled sounds of his music playing. The lightning barer closed his eyes and leaned back, seemingly to ignore and avoiding any conversation.

Natsu groaned and doubled over. His stomach was churning already.

"Ah Lucy, are you sure we can't walk." He begged.

She patted his back shook her head. "Sorry Natsu. Don't worry. The trip isn't that long." She tried to comfort him.

Laxus chuckled, catching everyone off guard.

"Man you're pathetic. How can you be so weak? You're all fight until you get on, well, anything that's moving."

"Hey, don't get to cocky." Natsu choked out. "Gajeel started getting motion sickness to. It's only a matter of time." He insisted in a queazy, shaking voice.

"That's true. How long will it be before you start turning to jelly on the train Laxus?" Bix asked, patting the blonds back.

"You might be waiting a while. I'm a second generation Dragon Slayer. First and Third have to deal with that sickness crap. And I don't have an Exceed and I think that plays into that somehow." He slapped Bixlow's hand away.

"No Exceed? You mean you don't have an adorable sidekick that can fly and encourages you to do your best? Hmmmm Laxus. Buddy. I think you have an Exceed." Bixlow snickered. His dolls laughed.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked, slightly confused.

"ExFreed! ExFreed!" His babies laughed.

"Yeah. Freed is totally your Exceed." Cana laughed delightedly.

Freed rolled his eyes and briefly asked himself what he did to deserve this.

"Ha ha." The swordsman called bluntly. "You are both very amusing."

Lucy started to laugh a little, doing her best to hide it, earning a sharp glare from Freed.

"I'm sorry. It's just to easy to see a little green cat flying around Laxus." She giggled.

"See man. She dosn't even KNOW you and she can since your obsession." Bixlow busted out laughing.

Cana laughed with them and grabbed Freed by his white cravat and pulled him to be standing up.

"Come on don't be shy!" She slurred joyfully. "Go and give him a big ol' Smooch." She pushed him swiftly, and with the rocking of the train he fell over easily, right into Laxus lap.

"Are we missing something?" Natsu asked, trying to distract himself from the back-flips his stomach were doing.

"Nothing!" Freed insisted trying to stand up quickly.

However the writer was not so kind as to let him stand up with some remaining dignity.

As he rushed quickly to get back on his own two feet. The train hit a rather bumpy part of the track, making his legs too unstable on the ground to get back up. He could only wobble and get snickered at.

He felt Laxus grab his sides firmly and push him up, the support was enough to get him on his feet again.

"Sorry." Freed gushed and quickly sat in his own seat again.

Laxus shrugged, not to bothered by the accident.

Cana smirked and bounced over to sit next to Lucy, whispering something quickly.

Freed ignored it, positive it was about himself. He looked to Bixlow, positive he had let the cat out of the bag.

Bix looked back and shrugged happily. Freed rolled his eyes but what had been done was done. There was no use in getting worked up about it now.

The travelers talked and joked and laughed nearly the whole ride. Natus of course never recovered while the train hitched and carried on but everyone else was pretty content with the trip.

They arrived in the town around sunset. Once everyone was on the platform they gathered around.

"So, whats the next step Freed?" Evergreen asked, inspecting her nails, questionably close to Elfman.

"Right. Well we need to get our bags and check into the hotel. I've already arranged for our rooms to be on the same floor, but I'll have to arrearage things now that we have more guests then expected."

"Alright then. Girls, we will go to talk to the hotel people. Guys. You go get to the heavy lifting."

"Why do we have to do all of the hard work?" Bixlow groaned.

"Why are you complaining? Be a MAN!" Elfman ordered, grabbing up suitcases.

"Yeah! We can make a contest out of it!" Natsu agreed, snatching up bags.

Bix sighed and snapped his fingers his dolls zoomed forward to balance bags on their heads.

"No Fair! You can only use your own body!" Natsu complained, seeing how well the tikis could carried bags.

"Alright Ladies. Lets go." Cana called and the group started for the hotel.

"Why am I always included in the female groups?" Freed asked himself glumly.

"Face it Justine. You are a part of the girls." Cana patted his head.

"I bet you would win the 'Miss Fairy Tail competition' if you entered." Lucy teased.

"WHA!" Ever gasped. "Surely a MAN couldn't be 'Queen of the Fairy's'" She rejected worriedly.

The group laughed and carried on.

Switching the rooms around was easy. Both Lucy and Evergreen declined private rooms with their 'lovers' and decided to share a joint room to save face. Cana was not so easy to convenience. She insisted on a private room banishing Freed to sharing a room with Laxus.

He was mature enough to sleep in the same room with him, and had done many times on missions in the past, but now things were a little different, and he had to decide on spending more on a room with two double beds or getting a cheaper room with only one. In order to prevent anymore 'stalker' jokes he decided two beds would be better than one.

As soon as bags were put up Cana and Bixlow were off like a rocket to the adult only bar/swimming pool. Ever and Elfman went to see the butterfly garden not far from the resort and Natsu went with Lucy to find something to eat, by the fire breathers request.

The dragon slayer and his key carrying partner wandered through the resort, following the slayers nose. He smelled something that seemed delicious and was hunting it down.

"It's a pretty nice place." Lucy called, looking the map over.

"There are three pools, stages, karaoke bars. There's too much to do in just a few days." She beamed. "And there's a spa, free to all residence in the hotel." She bounced happily. "I can't wait."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I just wish the food was free." He called back.

"Here it is!" He turned to face a high class restaurant Scarlet Magic.

He barged into the eatery only to be stopped by the host, who looked him over.

"Sir. This establishment has a code. You cannot eat here unless you are properly dressed." He informed

Natsu looked himself over.

"What are you talking about man?" He asked. "My clothes aren't dirty." He stated defensively.

The host raised his eyebrows. "Ah sir. You aren't wearing a shirt." he pointed out.

Natsu looked down again and then glanced up.

"And?" he asked.

The host looked at a loss for words.

Lucy stepped up and hugged Natsu's arm.

"Sorry sir. I've got him." She laughed nervously and pulled him away quickly. "Natsu if you want to eat there you'll have to wear a suit."

He frowned and grumbled. "Man." He sighed. "I really want their steak. It smells amazing." He grumbled dreamily, glancing back to the fancy place. "Guess we will have to come back in some better clothes." He decided.

Lucy laughed. "How about we come back later tonight. For now we can grab a quick bite and go get a massage." Lucy offered, eager to reduce the strain on her back.

Natsu frowned a bit.

"Eh. Not really my thing." He rejected, but Lucy just pulled him along.

"Come on. Just try it. For me." She pleaded.

Natsu was quiet, then nodded, following her along.

The two continued on to the spa and were instantly taken to a large room filled with massage tables. Fresh candles and a relaxing melody drifting in the air. Lucy hid behind a curtain to take her clothes off and wrapped up in a towel, while Natsu stripped down to his boxers, refusing to go any further.

They laid down on their stomachs as the two masseuse came in and started rubbing away, relieving stress and working away years of warranted worry. Lucy felt amazing, all of her worries dripping off as she was tended too.

Natsu was quiet but soon Lucy heard a very obscure sound, very familiar to purring. She turned her head to see her pink haired friend completely relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep.

"See?" She laughed softly. "I knew you would like this."

The purring became louder as the session continued. Lucy closed her eyes and listened to the calming rhythmic sounds of her friend, sighing contently.

Freed looked over the map, Laxus had already gone off somewhere, and honestly Freed didn't mind the lack of company right now. He had planned on Bixlow and Evergreen. Not the four other guests that tagged along. He was grateful for a moment of peace.

He scanned over the list of locations and activities without seeing anything he simply had to attend. He did pause, however, when seeing many bars had live entertainment every night, in any manner of talents. Magical and non.

He sat up a little, thinking Laxus might actually want to go see a performance. He loved music and even if they had never heard any of these bands there was a possibility his leader would be more interested in this than anything else the resort had of offer.

That got him to thinking how nice having everyone there would be. Having Lucy and Natsu there would possibly reduce the torment from Bixlow and with company it would be easier to have a conversation than being just with the lightning mage.

Freed had decided and was off to make plans.

Bixlow was laying back in the water, next to Cana who was sitting up at the in pool bar. All of his tikis floating around him, one acting as a table, carrying a fruity green drink on his head.

"So. Favorite color." Cana demanded, propping her feet on his stomach as if he were a table himself.

"Blue. Dua. Same question." He shot back quickly.

"Hmm… Maybe yellow?" She mused and paused to think of another question.

"What's the strangest thing you've ever done at a place like this?" She asked.

"Haven't done it yet." He snickered. "I'll tell you at the end of this trip." He added.

She laughed and eased deeper into the water, floating next to him.

"Your turn." She reminded, grabbing her drink off the bar counter.

He was silent for a moment. "What do you think Gildarts is going to say?" he spouted easily.

She shrugged. "Does it matter?" She asked, making Bix laugh loudly.

"I'm strong, but I'm not Gildarts strong." He admitted.

She shrugged, poking one of the tikis.

"You'll be fine." She promised.

Bixlow moved forward in the water to be standing up again and grabbed Cana, lifting her quickly, holding her over his head.

"You positive about that baby?" He asked, his tongue hanging out.

She yelped and started to laugh, resting her knees on his shoulders.

"Yes." She chuckled and ran her hands into his hair. "Now let me down ya big goof." She ordered.

He lowered her down but didn't let her go. He kissed her cheek and rested his forehead on hers gently.

"Having fun?" They heard Freed call from the side of the pool, making both look up.

"Yeah we are." Bixlow nodded, picking Cana up quickly again, this time throwing her back quickly.

She squealed before she hit surface and was enveloped in the cool water.

Bixlow laughed happily as she sputtered back to the surface. She stood shakily and tried to splash water at him, but only managed a small wave.

"Jerk." She giggled and took his fruity drink, chugging it down. "What ya need, Freed?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just wondered if you two wanted to go see a band play. I thought we could all go later tonight." He answered.

Bix swam up and nodded. "Yeah man. Sign us up. We will be there. And don't worry about telling the others. We will round em up and pass the message." He swore.

Freed nodded. "It's appreciated."

He quickly dismissed himself, trusting his friend completely.

"He is way too gullible." Cana shook her head watching him go.

Bix snickered and nodded. "When it comes to me, Ever, or Laxus, he will believe anything. Usually anyway."

She turned to face Bixlow. "So him and Laxus are really a thing?" She asked.

"I don't know." The doll controlling mage admitted.

She nodded, looking like she was in thought.

"I'm a little shocked. I mean, Freed makes more since, but Laxus?" she mused out loud.

Bix shrugged. "I don't know. They work together. Always have."

"Really?" She asked. "What were you like as a kid? I don't remember many of you being around the guild hall when we were little. Laxus sure. But not any of the 'Lightning Legion'." She leaned on the side of the pool, running her finger around the lip of her glass.

Bix threw his arms back on the ledge to support himself.

"Well we were pretty much the same I guess." He shrugged.

"Especially you hua?" She teased.

He smiled, but looked into the water, consumed by a distant memory.

"Yeah I guess." He was oddly serious now. "Freed has always admired Laxus, for as long as I've known him…and honestly, I don't know why. I understand he would for the fact that he's a great wizard, and a tough fighter. They are both my best friends so I understand the good qualities they both have…but Freed has always had something I've never seen in someone else."

Cana nodded, matching his serious tone.

"Maybe it was just love at first sight?" She suggested.

Bix shook his head. "It's more than that. I think something happened...maybe Laxus did something before I met either of them that stuck with Freed. I don't know. He has so much more than just love for Laxus. He cherishes every second he has with him, but at the same time when leaves…Freed still finds the will to be happy." He faced Cana. "When people fall in love, they usually become a little selfish, wanting that persons attention, wanting to see them every day, and wanting to be loved back. Freed…I mean… He doesn't care." Bix frowned a little. "He genuinely just wants Laxus to be happy. He's selfless and never asks for anything from him. He would follow Laxus to Hell without question."

Cana nodded and smiled softly into her glass.

"Then Lauxs is very lucky." She decided.

Bix nodded, his smile returning.

"I remember as kids we would all go down to the park, and Freed would practice with his sword, and Laxus would bark at him every time he messed up. There were a few times I wanted to tell him off and suggest he give it a try, but every time he would yell, Freed would smile, listen and hang on every word. 'You have to have better balance' or 'If you pull something like that in a fight, you'll get killed'. You would think by the way Freed listened, that Laxus was reciting a love poem." He paused yet again.

Quickly he brought his hand through the water, hitting Cana with a huge wave of water, catching her completely off guard.

Her shocked expression left the large man laughing hysterically, his babies joining in, swirling around in the water.

She laughed and started slapping water at him.

"YOU JERK!" She scolded, drenching him in water.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He heaved. "It was just too easy." He backed away, trying to get out of the spray of water, unable to when laughing so loudly.

The two fought carelessly in the water and, unlike every other couple in this story, accepted that they worked together, and made no attempt to hide it. They enjoyed their days as a couple and didn't question why or where or how anything happened. They enjoyed their time without debate, love such an easy and obtainable thing.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and a HUGE thank to everyone who followed and favorited this story, you have no idea what it means to me to see that you guys are enjoying this. It just makes me want to write more content and more often which is what I am going to try to do. I know this story is kinda a jumble of every FanFiction arc and Fairy Tail OVA with some different twists but I just want to have fun with these characters. Also if I made any mistakes with spelling/grammar please tell me about it. I will happily fix it.

Seriously though, I can not tell you how much I love reading your reviews. I read and re-read every single comment. I am flattered anyone would take time from their day to tell me what they think, good or bad. If you want to see more of something (or less of something) go ahead and tell me, I will do my best to comply. Some things I can write easily (FreedXLaxus) while other things, not so much (LucyXNatsu) but I will do all I can.

K enough rambling. Bye!

-Katie


	11. The Dragon's Key

Okkaayy. I am trying really FRICKEN hard on this chapter. I am so HORRIBLE and writing NatsuXLucy and I have no idea why. None what so ever. So I apologize if this is just garbage. Also, an obvious warning, this is primarily pretty much entirely Naly. This chapter has taken the most time+Energy out of me so far.

Why did I include two ships I'm awful at writing (ElfGreen/Naly)? Because that's how we grow as writers, and there is nothing I can't do...maybe. Idk.

ALSO I am sorry for any Thunder Legion/ Lightning Legion mix up's. I should REALLY know the name of the three man team I am Obsessed with right. Oh well. This is how we learn.

* * *

The sun set, staining the endless sky with hues of orange, purple and pink. The lazy clouds that drifted by reflected the resorts calm demeanor. Lucy was sitting back in her hotel room, having been there a while. After her massage she had wanted to unpack and relax a little, maybe look at the map and make a plan for the next day. It felt so wonderful to travel and not be on a job. She could enjoy the scenery and the hotel room, and of course, give herself the pampering she deserved.

She stretched and yawned, sitting down on her bed. She felt the urge to get a snack, when she heard mumbling outside of the door. It sounded like Evergreen and Elfman were back from...wherever it is they had gone.

Lucy frowned a little. She didn't know much about Evergreen, and had only really spoken to her once when being turned into stone during the whole, 'miss fairy tail' incident. Needless to say, she didn't really know Evergreen, and what she did know was less than happy memories.

The door opened, allowing a laughing Ever inside.

"Just wait out here. I just need to fix my hair." Lucy heard the Thunder Legions only female call.

The excited woman closed the door softly before practically skipping across the room, not noticing the blond sitting on her bed, until she had scurried into the bathroom, quickly powdering her face contradicting what she had told the person waiting on her.

"Lucy, what are you doing up here sitting all alone? Shouldn't you be out with Natsu?" She mumbled through a stretched out face as she re-applied her mascara.

"Natsu? What?...No I just wanted to rest a little." She looked out of their room window, starting to see the stars peek out from the night sky.

Ever gave her a funny look through the mirror.

"Yeah but...you don't get an opportunity like this often. You should spend some time with him while the guild can't press their noses in on you." She leaned forward and went back to her makeup. "Then again, you go on missions with him all the time, so I suppose its a little different." She mumbled quietly.

Lucy looked up at her, not hiding her confusion this time.

"What do you mean? Why would I care if the guild saw us?" She asked.

Evergreen turned around, matching Lucy's confusion with disbelief.

"Honey, you aren't buying your own con are you?" She asked, crossing her arms and cocking a hip out.

Lucy looked back at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

Evergreen shook her head and sighed. "It's obvious you are interested in him, and vice versa."

Lucy's eyes went wide for a moment, before she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close.

"That is NOT true. Why does everyone think that?" Lucy asked, feeling her face heat up.

Evergreen smiled a little and looked at her as if she were to be pitied, and sat next to her on the bed.

Lucy hugged her knees close and rested her head on the pillow.

"I remember overhearing once 'Fairy Tail's second cutest member' had never had a boyfriend before. I just never expected you to be so clueless." She cooed, sounding more smug than she intended.

Lucy glared at her over the pillow, which caught the woman's attention.

"Oh NO! I don't mean it like that. Sorry. No I just mean with boys. You are clueless to what a catch you are." She beamed happily, trying to correct herself.

It was enough to pacify the blonde...slightly.

"If I were you, I would be out there right now with him. Even if you aren't sure how you feel." Her tone was a more relaxed than before.

"Why? It wouldn't be any different than hanging out at the guild." She shrugged, picking at a loose thread of the plush pillow.

Evergreen laughed and smiled, her smug face shifting to be more sympathetic.

"Sometimes what you need is to be away from everyone, so you can focus on what's in front of you." She suggested and stood up. She fluffed her hair, and quickly applied some lip gloss quickly, popping her lips. "I'm headed out again. Don't wait up." She bounced back to the door.

Lucy stood up quickly. "Wait." She called, catching the woman's attention. "Why do you care so much if the Guild sees you with Elfman?" She asked quickly. If Ever could pry on Lucy's love-life, couldn't she do the same?

She paused and her hand rested on the door knob.

"There are a few reasons...but if you have to know, if I were ever hurt by someone in the guild...I would never want them to know who did it. We could just pretend it never happened, and keep things simple." She turned to face Lucy.

"Why would Elfman hurt you?" Lucy asked, lowering her tone.

Ever shrugged. "He may not. But if something were to happen I know I wouldn't be able to get over it...so I would just lock it away. He may not be like any of the other guys I've been with in the past, but there is always a chance he will grow tired of me." She sounded almost sorrowful. "Even beauty can't always keep a mans attention. Not even beauty as radiant as mine." She flipped her hair and her smile and smugness returned. "I'm off." She called again, and Lucy watched her go.

She sat back down on the bed. She didn't expect to have a heart to heart with Evergreen of all people.

She barely had time to process everything before a Lacrima crystal set on the hotel dresser started to blink.

Lucy waved her hand in front of hit, and projected her magic forward to answer the glass ball's beckoning.

Clouds of color mixed around inside the orb, flowing and swirling together to create the image of Erza, who looked rather distressed.

Lucy grabbed the ball, instantly feeling panic rise up.

"Erza! What's wrong!? Also...you look great." She added, seeing the full image.

From what Lucy could see, Erza seemed to be in a Black cocktail dress in a rather nice restaurant.

"Lucy. I don't know why I agreed to do this. Where did you go?" The warrior woman sounded panicked.

"I went with the Thunder Legion to a resort with Natsu. Sorry. It just kind of happened. Where are you?"

Erza ran her hand into her hair and tugged softly. "I'm on a date." She admitted, sounding ashamed.

"What!? I thought you said you didn't want to get involved in a relationship." Lucy thought back to the sleepover, remembering how flustered her redheaded friend had been. They had spent all night going back and forth over what she should do about Jellal, how she felt about him. All of this emotional dynamite was set off by someone daring enough to ask Erza out. Her warrior friend was not used to the constant battle that was love and dating.

"I know, I know!" She shook her head. "But...I can't wait my entire life for...for Jellal." She hugged her arms and looked down.

"Okay, so why are you so freaked out?" Lucy asked. "You look great. What did you do?"

Erza didn't answer, biting her lip.

"Erza..." Lucy pressed.

"I may have punched him on accident..." She covered her face, closing her eyes tight.

"WHAT! HOW!?" Lucy demanded.

"I WAS TELLING HIM HOW I DEFEATED THE MIGHTY FISH BEAST, NATTEN! I got excited." She mumbled, looking like a scolded dog.

Lucy paused and sighed.

There was silence for a moment.

"I broke his nose...he's going to the hospital." Erza added quietly.

Lucy shook her head and ran her hand over her head trying to think of a way to recover.

Erza looked up and huffed.

"I'm not very good at this."

Lucy shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm not either...Why don't you go visit him in the hospital? I mean, you can't make it much worse."

Erza looked worried instantly.

"What if I kill him?" She asked bluntly.

"Just stay calm. You'll do fine. If you will take this chance, I'll take one of my own. See if I can find someone here, ya know?" She offered.

Erza looked unsure. "Well, if you are up to the challenge then so am I." She nodded confidently.

"That's the spirit." Lucy beamed. "Just, don't flail or swing your arms around. You'll do fine."

The warrior nodded. "Sounds good." she agreed. "Call me again when you get the chance."

Her picture started to fade away and soon Lucy was left with the clear ball.

As she placed it on the dresser and took a deep breath.

"Alright Natsu. It's time for us to go on a date." She told herself eagerly.

"A date?" She heard Natsu's voice repeat, and whirled around to see him sliding in through the window.

"NATSU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" She demanded, tensing up instantly.

"I wanted to see if you were ready to go to that steak house, sounds like you are." He smiled, looking his usual happy self.

Her face was bright red, and the poor blonde could only stammer in place.

Natsu watched her struggle for a bit before laughing. He marched up to her and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, you said we have to dress up to go to that place right? Put something cute on."

Lucy glared and punched him firmly, sending him flying back on the bed.

He held his face and sat up quickly. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled.

"Don't be such a jerk!" She ordered, and turned around. "You still need to find something to wear, so get to it. I'm not going to change in front of you."

Natsu sighed. "You act like I haven't seen it all before." He muttered.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Lucy growled and grabbed his collar.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down! I never said I didn't like it." He snickered.

Lucy shoved him back onto the bed.

"You jerk. Get out of here." She ordered, pointing at the door.

"Alright alright. I'm going." he smiled, but turned back for the window, and hopped out.

Lucy shook her head.  
"Now...do I have a dress?" She asked herself, crossing her arms.

Behind her a large cloud of magic engulfed the room in a flash. It separated quickly and in it's puffs Virgo stood proudly.

"I think I can be of assistance Princess." She offered in her sweet high pitched voice, not offering any facial expression whatsoever.

"Virgo. I can always count on you." Lucy smiled inwardly.

Virgo nodded and jumped forward starting to change Lucy's clothes. "Of course Princess."

* * *

It had taken Natsu about 45 minutes to break into Freed and Laxus' room. Luckily it was not in vain because Freed packed plenty of button downs and slacks. Natsu was grateful that they were so close in size. He also grabbed a black vest and threw it over the red collared shirt and black pants.

He was now leaning on the door frame of Lucy's hotel room, waiting for her to answer. While he waited he found himself hung up on questions he had never asked before. Maybe it was just the thought of being truly alone with Lucy, or all of the flirting Bixlow and Cana had been doing, but he couldn't shake his own curiosity. What if Lucy was his girlfriend. He had never considered anything like that before...with anyone. Usually he had either food or missions on his mind...but he supposed he was getting older, and dating someone shouldn't be strange for him.

He laid his head back on the wall and took in a smooth breath.

"Man...why am I thinking about this stuff? Lucy is my friend...why am I trying to complicate that?" He asked himself.

Sadly the hallway offered no answers to the Dragon Slayer.

He groaned softly and closed his eyes. He leaned there trying to clear his mind until Lucy emerged from the room.

She was in a lovely light pink dress, with a pastel yellow lace around her stomach and around the hem of the skirt. In the middle of the strips of lace were very thin silk ribbons. She slipped on some simple white heels and had her hair up in a neat bun.

"I'm ready to go." She smiled to Natsu, who was busy taking in how beautiful she looked.

"Wow." He breathed softly.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked, looking up.

"Nothing." Natsu shook his head, and offered his arm to her.

She looped his arm with is, pleased with how gentlemanly he was being.

"I guess Freed rubbed off on you a little. You look great by the way." Lucy complimented.

Natsu smiled and nodded.

"You look amazing. But you always look beautiful." Natsu smiled, and daringly moved his arm he had offered, to be around her waist, pulling her close.

Lucy didn't resist the commanding movement, but she did take note of it.

"A-are you excited about the steak?" She asked, trying to strike up conversation.

Natsu looked confused for a moment, before the original goal for this outing sprang back into his head.

"OH! Yeah. You know it." He nodded eagerly, and smiled his adorable devilish grin at her.

The spirit mage felt her heart flutter when she saw his grin.

They started to walk together, back to the restaurant. The host allowed them to be seated, but Lucy didn't ignore the look the man gave them. She couldn't blame him. Natsu had tried to enter half dressed, and it was likely this place would be up in flames before they left.

That thought made her laugh as she sat down. Natsu smiled and sat across from her.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head and looked around the room. It was fairly large, wooden tables dressed with white cloths were neatly arranged around the room. A bar was to the left, displaying its drinks proudly with bright colored lights. There were plants placed in the corners of the rooms blooming with flowers. Over everything a soft peaceful melody played.

Lucy smiled but her eyes were cast down.

"I haven't been to a place like this since leaving home. Not to stay and eat anyway." She spoke softly.

Natsu reached over the table and took her hand, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about this place reminding you of your old life...maybe we should go?" He offered.

She shook her head quickly and sat up.

"No. That's ok. I was just feeling a little...Nostalgic I suppose. I used to come to places like this with my father..." She hugged her arms as her memories related this place to so many restaurants in the past. She gave a content sigh and looked back at Natsu.

He was searching her face, looking for any sign that he should jump by her side or hug her close. She felt her heart swell, and her smile grow.

"I'm fine." she repeated, feeling more confidant in her answer this time.

Natsu seemed to believe her, and relaxed a bit.

The waiter approached them.

"Good afternoon, I am your server for this evening, tonight we have a special blend of-" was all he got out before Natsu chimed in.

"Let's skip the formalities buddy. I want the steak."

The waiter looked shocked at being cut off.

Lucy shook her head, and laughed.

Natsu leaned back in his chair.

"Man. I can't wait! this is going to be so good!" He snickered, to giddy thinking about his food to contain it.

Lucy ordered the same and the waiter took his leave.

"I really hope you find him Natsu." Lucy spoke kindly. "Igneel I mean. I think being able to be with your family is the best."

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But until I can see him, I know I will always have Fairy Tail. It's hard to be lonely." He looked up to meet Lucy's cute face. "And I have you, right?"

She nodded. "Of course." She cooed back.

She ran her hands over his on the table, running her slim fingers over the back of his hand in small circles.

His eyes followed her finger before he looked back to her face.

"You look _really_ beautiful tonight Lucy." He praised, taking in her beauty over again.

The way her light blond hair complimented her pale and smooth skin. Her dark brown eyes added perfect contrast to the dainty colors, and made her look striking.

He could see her face turn pink.

"Thank you." She answered, not sure what else to say. She felt like she should say more, but the words stuck in her throat.

Natsu's smile faded to be very small and calm. His eyes fixated on her as his hands took hers. He felt the fire in his stomach rumble and rise up, heating his chest, and up through his arms. He felt an urge to lean forward, look into her deep perfect eyes and...

then he smelled the distracting and delicious scent of his steak. He pulled his hands back as the waiter set their meals down.

Lucy felt her heart fluttering, unsure of what just happened. Was he going to...? She looked down at her plate and picked up her fork, but paused. She felt too nervous to eat now, and too flustered to think.

Natsu didn't hesitate in starting his feast upon the steak he had been waiting for. It was as delicious as it smelled, a medley of spices and sauce. It danced over his tongue, being one of the better things he had tasted in his life.

In minutes he had devoured the meal, only stopping when he had nothing left.

He frowned, wondering where all his food had gone. He looked to Lucy's plate, seeing that the steak on her plate hadn't been touched. It was much smaller than something you would get in Magnolia. Usually his entire dish would be over-flowing with enough food to gorge yourself on.

At this establishment, however, they were hardly bigger than a tea cups pate, with a few shreds of leaves on the side.

Natsu growled and sat back. "What a rip off!" He announced loudly, catching the host's attention.

"Natsu! Shh. Nice places like this always have smaller portions." She informed.

It didn't seem to sooth the Dragon Slayer at all.

"Just take mine okay?" She offered. "I'm...not really hungry anyway." She lied. She was starved, but to nervous to eat anything.

He looked unsure. "Really? You don't mind?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead. I think I've lost my taste for places like this." She smiled.

He grinned back and easily scarfed down the meat.

Lucy chuckled a little. He was always in such a good mood, and so optimistic. She really admired him, even if he was a little goofy at times. She thought about the promise she made Erza. She needed to do something daring, and really take a risk.

Once Natsu finished he ran his napkin over his mouth. He sighed.

"I'm still starving." He called. "Want to go grab something else? We can get something reasonably priced." He stood up, tossing down what he owed on the table.

She agreed and stood up. "Yeah...sounds great." She took his hand and led him from the restaurant.

He didn't question why she wanted to walk so close, but still enjoyed her hand in his as they left.

* * *

The two wandered together until they found a quiet diner with a tantalizingly delicious smell floating from the door and windows. Natsu was nearly drooling when they were seated, to excited to read the menu properly. He erratically flipped from one page to the next, reading over the options but not retaining a word.

"Oh man! That looks GOOD." He exclaimed, trying to contain at least a little of his enthusiasm. "What are you going to get Lucy?" He asked, going back to the first page.

He would find something he wanted, only to have it topped by something else, completely forgetting the last thing, and so on.

Lucy chuckled. "Come on Natsu. Slow down." She knew it didn't do any good to try and hold him back, but at least she was attempting to rein him in.

"I can't help it." He laughed excitedly. "Okay...I know what I want...no wait...wait." He went back to the menu, his nose buried deep within the pages.

Lucy watched him for a moment, thinking it was so cute how excited he could get over some dinner. She glanced at the menu, already deciding what she wanted. She held one page in her hand, rocking it back and forth as her mind wandered.

"Alright! I got it!" Natsu announced, closing the pages up.

Leaning against the table, he moved forward. It was clear that she was lost in a pool of endless wandering thoughts. It made the Dragon Slayer curious.

"What's got you so distracted?" He asked bluntly.

Lucy looked up.

"Oh." she looked back down at the table. "A little bit of everything I guess."

In all honesty she was trying to decide what her feelings for Natsu were. He made her happy, even when he was getting her into trouble. He protected her and cared for her...he was always there when she needed him. He was nothing like the kind of man she envisioned herself with as a little girl. He meant so much to her.

Natsu gave her a 'I'm not letting this go' look and silently urged her to keep speaking.

"Well..." She started, looking up at him. "I think it's a little strange being around the Thunder Legion and Laxus I guess. I don't know any of them." She would rather talk about that than her conflicting emotions.

Natsu nodded. "It must be kind of hard for you to just be hanging out with them like this." He sympathized.

She nodded in agreement.

"You should really try and get to know them. I've known Laxus since I joined the guild, but I can't say I know the others that well at all."

Lucy looked confused.

"Wait really? You've lived with the guild for so long...it's strange to think even the youngest members don't know everyone."

He nodded, laying his head in his hands.

"There are some people around the guild who know them better I guess." He shrugged. "When they were kids they just weren't around a lot. It's a little strange for me to see them around the guild. They have been around so much lately."

"I definitely want to get to know them." She nodded, sitting up straight in her seat. "They can be slightly...intimidating...at times..."

Natsu nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they are tough." He laughed and sat back in his chair. "But you did a pretty good job when you went toe to toe with Bixlow."

Lucy shrugged and blushed.

"It was really just luck." She brushed off modestly.

"Ah come on! Give yourself some credit! That was awesome!" He praised enthusiastically.

Lucy laughed and smiled to him, feeling honored to have a bit of his admiration for a moment.

"Well thank you." she held her red cheeks.

Natsu saw her blushing face and had to admire it.

"You're so gorgeous." He breathed softly, tilting his head a bit. She looked so fantastic. The fire in his belly stirred again and swirled around. He leaned in slowly, eyes locked on on her perfect pink lips. The world seemed to slow around him, his mind rolling over how her lips would taste, without really comprehending what he was thinking. Lucy. His friend. The girl he met by chance on the side of the street...his close partner...one kiss would change everything they were.

"HEEEYYY LUUUCY!" The pair heard Cana call, heads snapping to the door of the cafe.

"Come on! We are going to hear some music!" She waved, swaying back and forth, Bixlow hugging her from behind, his chin resting gently on her shoulder.

Lucy smiled and stood up, not realizing what had almost just happened.

"Sure that sounds fun." She called back and checked the time. "Oh wow! Where did the time go? It's almost midnight."

Natsu stood up, playing off his moment of weakness.

"Time flies ya know?" He shrugged, pretending not to be bothered by the kiss that was stolen from him.


	12. A Pointless Fruit Tart

We revert back to earlier in the day. Freed had talked with Bickslow and Cana and returned to his hotel room. He didn't know where to find Laxus, and decided staying in the room was the quickest and easiest way of locating him again. Though he had taken Bickslow's word, he was not as oblivious to the truth as he acted. The green haired mage was fairly certain his friend had no intention of inviting or even searching for the other members, but let the record show Freed HAD planned and attempted to invite everyone to hear the music play. If he and Laxus were the only two to show up that was neither here nor there.

Freed gathered the supplies he needed for his recipe, working away in the room's attached kitchen, thinking over his previous night, only wishing he could remember it a little better. The alcohol had blurred and misplaced some of his memories. What stayed with him was the long anticipated feeling of Laxus' soft lips, and their mild but addicting taste. As he whipped together cream, sugar and vanilla the vague memories made him shiver and speed up his pace.

Freed took a bite of the kiwi he had already sliced up as he set the bowl down on the counter. Cooking was such a wonderful distraction. He became consumed by his baking, cutting up fresh strawberries, and cooking up a crust. Soon he had a beautiful and tasty fruit tart, ready to eat. He was adding on the last raspberry when he heard the door shift and start to open.

Laxus was the only other person with a key to that specific room, so there was no guessing who it was. The blond walked into the room, sound slipping out in muffled rhythms from his headphones, and flopped down on the bed laying back, arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and huffed, relaxing on the mattress. He made no attempt to greet Freed, or notify him of his presents.

Freed, and anyone who knew Laxus, was used to this treatment. The script mage hardly thought anything of the somewhat rude behavior, and continued to clean up the kitchen, undisturbed.

Laxus laid there for a few minutes, focused on the beats pounding through his headphones until the song met its conclusion, fading into silence. The growing absents of the song allowed the lightning wielder to hear Freed shuffling around in the kitchen. He removed his headset and sat up, propping himself up with his arms.

"What smells so good?" He asked suddenly.

Even he was not immune to the sweet fragrance of fresh fruit floating through the air.

"I made a tart." Freed answered proudly, hanging his apron up on a hook before grabbing a slice of strawberry. He crossed the room to Laxus and offered it to him. "I expect you to try at least a piece of it."

Laxus took the offered fruit, taking a bit, as a cocky smirk crossed his face.

"Who are you tell me what to do?" He chuckled, clearly just trying to poke at his friends nerves, before finishing the rest of the fruit.

Freed rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? If you want to be dramatic about it I'll just give it all to Bickslow." Freed promised.

Laxus laughed.

"Why not just dump it down the garbage disposal? It would last just as long and make less of a mess."

Freed shrugged and leaned on the wall, facing his leader.

"You have a point. So what did you do today?" Freed switched the topic, wanting to satisfy his own curiosity.

Laxus leaned a back on his arms a little, looking up.

"I just wandered around a bit. Needed to clear my head. " he answered, leaving plenty to the imagination.

Freed nodded, understandingly, sensing he shouldn't pry any further.

"Well, if you're interested there's music playing in the bar downstairs tonight." He felt clunky and unnatural when he extended the invitation...despite his 'best' efforts to make this a public affair, knowing the others presents would be a rare occurrence make this seem like a date, which instantly made it one thousand times more difficult and awkward for the script mage.

Laxus looked back at Freed.

"Who else is going?" He asked suddenly.

Freed tried to fend off his own discomfort with this particular situation and did a pretty fantastic job at looking calm and collected, even if his heart was pounding inside his chest.

"I invited everyone, but who will show up is left for debate." He forced his voice to be calm and steady, not attempting to lie.

Laxus nodded and stood up.

"Well let's hope they get busy. I don't think I can deal with those idiots right now." His tone was closer to teasing than disdain. He started for the door. "It will be a lot easier to hear the music if it's just the two of us. Ever and Bix will talk all night if the show up." he added, as he held the door open for Freed, who stood nearly petrified.

Could things really be this easy? Did Laxus see this as a date? And if he did was he OKAY with it being a date? Could things really just go this smoothly?

"Ya coming?" Laxus asked breaking Freed from his thoughts.

"Oh. Of course." He answered and hurried through the door to avoid making him wait any longer.

* * *

The bar was spacious and open, filled with lulled chatter of its patrons. Soft music played over flying trumpet shaped speakers, each with a lacrima attached to its base. Their wings made no sound as they fluttered in place. The counter was lined with stools, most filled by guests, eagerly drinking down tankards of undisclosed beverages. There were many tables of all shapes, sizes and designs evenly placed apart with miss match chairs and stools, some lazily knocked back while others were obnoxiously close to their complementing table. In the far back a small stage had been set up. It was just large enough to hold a well tempered band. The band it's self was busy setting up its well loved and warn instruments.

Around the stage many of the tables were paired up with round couches with tall backs. Sitting down it would be almost as comfortable as a private room,the only opening in the tall, wall like backings of the couches were facing the band to see the band stage it's self.

Laxus strode down to the stage and helped himself to one of the large room like seats. While he seemed as stoic and calm as ever, something inside of him was festering. He couldn't get Freed out of his head, and in an even more conflicted turn of events, couldn't decided if it bothered him or not.

Usually things were pretty straight forward for Laxus. For most of his troubles in life he could think about it for a few hours and decide what he thought was best and act on it. Even attacking Fairy Tail had taken less thought and time to decide. At the same time, when he made that decision, he was a very different person...so maybe taking more time to decide life altering decisions wasn't so bad. Maybe if it wasn't Freed it would be easier. His choice would affect someone who had always been there for him, someone he considered himself close to. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without the other mage...

He growled at himself, crossing his arms, becoming frustrated with his inner conflict.

He asked himself what would be the worst thing to happen if he allowed this decision to make it's self and just rolled with the punches, but knew he could end up hurting his admiring script mage in the process. He couldn't be so careless.

"You look troubled." Freed called, setting a tankard filled with beer in front of the faux Dragon Slayer.

Laxus attempted to straighten up and took the drink.

"Whatever has your attention, maybe it's better to ignore it for now and just relax?" Freed suggested as he sat down.

"You know what's bothering me." Laxus answered gruffly, and accurately.

"Like I said. Maybe you should lay the thought to rest." Freed nodded, unwavering.

It was easier advice to give. He hated being left in the suspense of waiting for Laxus to make up his mind but hated it more to know it was effecting Laxus' mood.

"As long as I can stay by your side, I don't care what else happens." He had gotten used to the sting of swallowing ones love and admiration for the sake of being selfless, for the sake of the others happiness, so he could live his life as nothing more than a companion to the lightning dragon, and do so happily if that's what it took.

Laxus gave an irritated sigh but his annoyance melted away, leaving a smirk across the blondes face.

"You're something else." He chuckled.

Freed smiled, taking that as a compliment, even if it hadn't meant to be one.

"Just a bunch of miss fits...Ever, Bix and me." He agreed. "Do you ever think of the old days Laxus?"

The blond took a swig of his drink and leaned his arms on the table.

"Right now I usually think of my recent mistakes. I don't really have time to reminisce." He shrugged.

Freed's eyes were locked on the table, conveying how enveloped in distant memories the mage was becoming.

"Do you remember going down to the lake...we were...oh I don't know...we were teenagers...you were maybe 16." He spoke softer and slower than normal.

Laxus tried to recall but found his memory absent of any shared thought. He shook his head, taking another large gulp of his drink.

"That's what I thought." Freed nodded and didn't allude to anything more.

Laxus waited to see if he would say anything else.

"What exactly should I be remembering?" He interjected when he said nothing, but the band had finished their set up and we're starting to play.

Freed pretended not to hear him, and listened to the music.

The band had a very mellow tone. Their music was perfect for the bar's atmosphere. Calm, easy to listen to but still interesting to hear.

Laxus listened and tried to remember what ever he had forgotten. He had plenty of memories of being in the woods and around the lake. As kids they tried to adapt to the woods, knowing as wizards in training they would need to be used to any terrain. This led to many camp outs and the group learning to hunt, fish and build small shelters. Looking back on it now, most of their trips to the woods usually ended up with them not being able to get comfortable, and trudging back to the guild so they could get some well needed sleep. Evergreen always complained about the bugs and the dirt, how hot or cold it was, how hard the ground was. Bickslow would usually cause a mess, knocking down small trees or tormenting animals. Laxus would tag along to amuse his younger friends, as well as to avoid the constant nagging from the three persistent mages if he declined. In the end he would lose his temper and yell at them, most likely making Evergreen cry and Bickslow revoke their friendship for doing so.

About that time, without fail who would step in but Freed. Calmly, and much more maturely for his age, he would ease everyone down, convince Bickslow not to be to harsh and that Laxus hadn't meant what he said, wipe Ever's tears and apologize on the lightning mage's behalf. He was always their voice of reason, lacing the unrelated personalities together, to form a tight knit friendship between the group.

Once everyone was thinking clearly Freed would cook something up, usually some fish or snacks he had brought along and the group would have a nice night. Through all of the discomfort, all of the annoyance and all of the fighting Freed never failed in bringing the legion and Laxus back together. Most nights they would lay together in a soft patch of grass...look up at the stars and try to sleep, until the inevitable walk back home.

This happened so often, not always in the same way, but usually it would follow that pattern of their personalities. Out of the countless trips to the lake, which could Freed have in mind? What was Laxus forgetting?

He heard Freed laugh.

"Just let it go." He chuckled, having noticed how lost the other man was a while ago.

Laxus sat back and glared, taking another drink.

"There's no point in looking for what's not there. If you don't remember you should just accept it." Freed lectured, crossing his arms, looking a little smug.

"Or you could remind me." Laxus added. "It's not like you to keep secrets. Aren't you supposed to bend over backwards for me or something?" he teased with a smirk.

Freed gasped a little.

"I would watch what I say around the person who writes the rules Laxus. You seem to forget you aren't impervious to my magic, and who knows. With the proper script you could be the one following after me."

Laxus laughed, and looked back at the green haired mage skeptically.

"I doubt you could pull that one off." He shook his head.

Freed twirled his finger in the air, purple blocks of script following it.

"Care to give it a test then?" He challenged, making the blond look a little less confidant.

"If you could, why wouldn't you have already done it?" He questioned back, now unsure if he was bluffing or not.

Freed rolled his eyes.

"Just because I can does not mean I should. A little tip for the next time you think of hitting someone."

Laxus laughed, taking another thirsty gulp from his tankard.

"Lucky for me that you have good morals then." He shrugged. "And don't act like you are the only Fairy Tail wizard who knows restraint. You've gone overboard just like the rest of us, otherwise you wouldn't be in the guild at all or have that fancy nickname of yours."

Freed nodded and chuckled to himself.

" That's very true." he agreed.

"You wanna tell me what I forgot now?" Laxus redirected.

"No. I believe I'll keep it to myself." Freed shook his head.

Laxus would have accepted defeat normally, but something spurred him on. He might have to fight dirty.

He pulled Freed close by the leather belt around his waist and wrapped an arm around him.

"Tell me." He spoke lowly in the mage's ear, feeling him shutter.

"L-Laxus!" Freed attempted to scold, and tried to push him away. He laughed nervously, trying to ignore how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. "Cut it out." He stammered weakly.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Laxus asked, pulling the smaller man closer. "Tell me." He repeated. It entertained the faux Dragon Slayer tease him and force Freed to lose his composure. He felt the script mage lose the will to resist, easing into Laxus' embrace, but he stayed quiet, not giving up any information.

Laxus pulled Freed into his lap, hugging him from behind. He moved the long streams of green hair from the side of Freed's face and neck, running his fingers over the slim man's long neck.

"How long can you hold up? I didn't know you had so much restraint." Laxus taunted lowly. He kissed the base of Freed's neck as his hand moved to rest around his waist.

"I... Don't know whhhat you're talking about." Freed answered, trying to sound composed and unaffected by the lips causing shivers down his spine.

"Oh really? No idea hua?" Freed could hear the grin in the larger mans voice, and felt another kiss, higher on his neck than before.

As much as he enjoyed the warm and soft sensation he was quickly distracted by two hands wandering lower and lower on his body, closer and closer to his crotch.

Freed jolted and grabbed Laxus' hands quickly.

"OKAY!" He snapped. "You win! You win." He accepted defeat. His face was bring red and he was more than a little flustered.

Laxus laughed and nipped Freed's ear, feeling very victorious.

Freed sighed, but relaxed in his leaders arms, much more comfortable without the threat of being groped in public.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" Freed questioned, trying to slow his heart.

Laxus seemed confused and rested his chin on Freed's shoulder. "Yes?" He answered, not seeing where this was going.

"Do you remember mine?" Freed asked, feeling the hot blush on his face grow.

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he thought back and suddenly it all came back to him. His eyes widened and he sat back quickly.

"How did I forget about that?" He asked himself running the memory back in his head. It was vague, and faded but still in the back of his mind. A brief moment years ago that had slipped his memory for years.

Freed shrugged and laid back on the man's chest.

"No idea." He sighed.

Laxus took another drink from his tankard.

"Well damn. Alright then." He shrugged.

Freed scoffed and chuckled at his friends laid back attitude.

Laxus smiled and kissed his cheek once more, catching Freed off guard a bit.

Freed turned and pulled Laxus close, kissing his lips softly, feeling a small spark on is lips. Laxus accepted the kiss and leaned deeper into the embrace. The calm, soothing music mixed around them and made it even easier to get lost in the other person. Their lips parted and connected slowly, their bodies swaying together, as they kissed.

Laxus ran his hands into Freed's long hair, tugging gently forcing a small moan from him. Freed ran his hands down to Laxus' neck holding him closer, eager to have more of him, and to kiss him deeper.

They parted, Freed laying his head on the larger man's shoulder, feeling out of breath but riddled with happiness and excitement. Laxus ran his hand through the layers of green silky hair, stroking softly. They sat comfortably like that for quite a while, listening and enjoying the live band, ordering drinks when necessary and overall, savored the others company.

* * *

The hours melted away in the bar, neither one keeping track of how late it was getting. It seemed to soon when Freed heart bells toll in the distance, marking midnight in the town.

He sat up, stretching to wake up his relaxed muscles and stood, feeling more refreshed and at ease than he had in a while.

"Should we go back to the room?" He pondered out loud, feeling to rested to get any sleep.

Laxus shook his head no and took the last drink of his beer.

They had not been drinking quickly, and Freed was certain they were both steady headed currently.

Freed held his hand out, expectantly, making Laxus glance at his tankard. He didn't remember going to get his own drink since being here.

"Na I'll get it." The leader stood up. "What do you want?" He asked.

Freed held up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing. I've already had enough." He declined, wanting to prevent getting tipsy or foggy headed right now.

Laxus shrugged, and strode to the bar to get a refill.

Freed sat back on the cushioned seats, thinking they were much less comfortable than leaning on Laxus. He couldn't remember how to be disappointed, or sad or angry. Right now all he could feel was complete satisfied happiness and swelling love. He closed his eyes, trying to contain his overwhelming glee, a smile scaring his face. He had kept his composure while Laxus was around, but he had to get out some of his overbearing bliss.

His solitude was short lived, the script mage overhearing Bickslow's dominating voice, which seemed to be complaining about the bar being to crowded to find someone.

Freed stood up and followed the voice, finding Bix along with Cana, Natsu and Lucy.

Bickslow smiled when he saw his green haired friend and rushed forward hugging him tightly, making the script mage gasp.

"AWW Poor FREED! All alone! That sucks man!" The man taunted, not letting up on his forceful hug.

"Poor Mr. Freed!" His tikis danced wildly around the room.

"Bixlow!" Freed growled, finding an opening in the soul mage's grip, slipping from his grasp.

He bumped into Cana who hugged him around the neck, reeking of whisky and chlorine.

"Ahh I'm sor*_hick_*ry you got stood up GreenBean. You'll get 'em next time." She slurred, looking quite happy and completely smashed.

Freed took her hands carefully and removed them from his neck, placing them at her sides.

"You are both intoxicated. That much is clear." His eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them. He turned to face Natsu and Lucy. "How about you two?" He snapped.

Lucy cringed at the harsh tone and shook her head quickly. The thought of an angry Freed did not sound fun or entertaining to her as it did to Bickslow and Cana.

"Nope, not us man." Natsu grinned, unaffected by the icy glare. "Cut them some slack. They are on vacation after all."

Freed might as well have not heard that.

"Bickslow, you should really act more responsibly. What would happen if someone were to attack you right now? You would be left completely defenseless. How can you call yourself a part of the Thunder Legion if you behave this way?" Freed lectured, looking quite stern.

"Come on Freed. Even if someone attacked, I don't think they would stand much of a chance against Bix." Laxus' deep voice caught everyone off guard.

Both Cana and Bix's mouths fell open when they watched the Lightning wielder wrap his arm around Freed's shoulder, and the powerful scorned mage transformed to look as threatening as a harmless kitten, the most content smile spreading across his face.

"So you didn't get stood up?" Cana asked, shocked. "Good job Freed! I knew you could do it." She praised and took the mug of cold beer Laxus had in his hand.

She stared at him as she took a hearty gulp.

Laxus only sighed and glared, not sure how to react. A stolen beer didn't seem worth getting angry about.

Lucy looked at a loss for words seeing Freed and Laxus so close. Was she missing something.

"I think we need to get Freed wasted." Bix suggested, petting the smooth green hair back out of his face, much to the annoyance of his friend.

"Along with the rest of ya'~!" Cana ordered, wrapping her arms around Lucy and Natsu's shoulders.

Freed felt a headache come on, until Laxus smacked Bickslow's hand away.

The group had no idea what was in store, but one way or another a barrel of alcohol was getting finished.

* * *

Okay so I need to stop making them drink, this I realize, but what is a vacation without getting shitfaced? I have no idea where the next chapter is going but if Cana and Bixlow have anything to say about it, I'm sure it will be fun for them and hell for the rest. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really makes me want to keep writing, I really appreciate everyone who puts up with my somewhat bland writing and repetitious plots. It's because of you I want to become a better writer, to provide you with more quality material! So yay you.

ALSO: This might be shameless advertising, but oh well. I started a Thunder Legion based Ask Blog on tumblr, under the name 'Freed-n-Friends' Maybe go check it out? K bye!


	13. One Whisky and a Cosmopolitan

Freed tried to move away, finding it difficult to control his laughter.

"Come on Freed! Just drink it!You'll have more fun!" Bixlow persisted, rubbing the stein against his light weight friends face.

"No Bix-" Freed coughed, some of the drink splashing drenching his face and hair, getting in his mouth and dripping onto is coat. "-low" he finished,waving his hand, a purple script aligning itself with the mage's foot before he kicked his friend in the stomach firmly.

It packed a heavy force, and knocked the soul mage into the back of the couch. Bix held his side and laid his head in Cana's lap. He had plenty of wounds more painful that a sharp kick, but he pulled his mask back and pretended to blubber like a baby, not attempting to hide his goofy grin.

"He's so mean! Cana! Protect me from this big bully!" He snickered, drinking from the stein he had just been offering.

Cana patted his head but was too wrapped up in a conversation with Natsu to give him any proper attention.

Freed cleaned off his face with a napkin and dabbed at the spots on his coat.

Lucy watched him, feeling a nervous sickness stir in her stomach as she contemplated speaking with him. As the leader of the Thunder Legion and the man who was capable of causing everyone in the guild to become powerless, trapped, and forced them to fight against each other. Without Freed, Laxus could not have gone as far as he did...and maybe the attack wouldn't have happened. It was easy to forgive him and his friend of their mistakes, but very difficult to forget how much havoc they had raised.

Lucy stood up and moved to sit in the space between Bickslow and Freed caused by the kick. She didn't know what to say, and stared down at her hands trying to think of a good conversation starter, but did not get the opportunity.

"Are you enjoying the trip so far Lucy?" She flinched when she heard Freed speak. He was so articulate and precise in his speech and so calm. How could someone who sounded so elegant at the same time send a chill down her spine.

She nodded quickly, snapping her head up to face him. "Oh...yes. It's great being here." She nodded again.

The spirit mage felt stiff and uncomfortable but was determined to break down the threatening thought of these people in her guild.

"I have so much planned. This place is huge." She added, trying to sound more natural and friendly.

He nodded and smiled. "It's nice to get away from the guild for a bit." He agreed.

They were both aware of how clunky and awkward it was to talk to eachother, but Freed ignored it. He was aware of how she must view him, and if she was attempting to change her views, he would do his best to be pleasant.

"Ahh so I have to know, how did you find Fairy Tail? Everyone has their own inspiration for joining." She questioned, thinking it was as good a conversation as any.

"I joined much later than most of the children in Fairy Tail." He started to explain. "I had left home to pursue learning magic. My family saw it as a waste of time and skill, so I became a run away."

Lucy looked surprised. "I can't really see you as such a rebellious kid." She admitted.

Laxus scoffed, glancing over at the two, now interested in the conversation.

"I suppose not, but believe it or not if my parents could see me today, I'm sure they would be very disappointed for more than just the magic I practice."

The spirit wizards face shifted to a look of confusion.

"That can't be true. Even if they have a problem with you practicing a different art, they surely couldn't deny how skilled you have gotten using it. I can't imagine anyone being disappointed in their child for following their dream once they see how happy it makes them. Even my father realized he couldn't keep me away from joining Fairy Tail."

Laxus' face soured a bit. "Yeah well from what we hear about Freed's folks, they aren't the most understanding people."

The mage in question nodded. "As much as I want to deny it, I am positive they would be furious with me. The first thing they would tell me was to get a hair cut." He ran his hands through his long green hair wit an adoring smile at his own locks. "They were very strict people..."

Laxus reached over and placed his hand on top of Freed's head. "Don't cut your hair." He ordered.

Freed smiled and laughed. "I already told you I wont." he reminded and leaned back, laying his head on Laxus shoulder.

Lucy couldn't keep in the an adoring "awww, making both mages look over at her. "You two are so adorable together I can't take it!" she giggled, catching Cana's attention, who laid across Bickslow to be apart of the conversation.

"Loook at those two cuuuities!" She gushed, reaching for Freed's half drunk tankard of mead.

He raised his eyebrows at her, very unimpressed as she stretched for it, only inches away from the handle. He let her struggle a bit before nudging it forward with the tip of his shoe, just into her grasp.

"Thanks bud!" She cheered before knocking back the drink, tossing the empty cup on the ground. "So what are we talking about over here?" She asked, before they heard a loud pop, making Cana yelp. She spun around to see a smirking Bickslow, and rubbed her sore bum where he had just smacked her. "What's the big idea jerk!" She yelled, but laughed.

"I got bored and it was an easy target. Can you really blame me?" He snickered.

It made Cana laugh, and slump forward, holding onto Bix for support. She kissed his cheeks and moved to be in his lap. "I've needed a boyfriend like you." She slurred, and like that they were agreed that what they were doing was in fact going out now. They made it look easy.

It made Lucy sigh, feeling a small twinge of jealousy. Was everyone on this trip with someone else?

"It's funny isn't it?" Freed piped up, catching Lucy's attention. "It's so blatant to the rest of the world when two people are meant for each other, but they themselves," He elbowed Laxus in the ribs. "are completely blind to it themselves."

The blond looked down and ruffled the the top of Freed's hair.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

Freed ignored him. "What I mean Lucy, is that you should not look so far for companionship."

She blushed...did he mean Natsu? Surely not...well...actually, if Evergreen and Elfman...Bix and Cana...and now, most shocking to her, Freed and Laxus could be together, how was it at all unbelievable she would be with Natsu?

She looked to the male pair sitting close together next to her.

"Weren't you straight?" She asked flatly, seeing how it made Laxus jolt a bit.

"Hey!" he growled. "I'm still figuring that one out alright?"

Freed started to laugh. It started to build, making him louder. Trying to hide it, covering his mouth with a hand. He tried to choke down the bursts and giggles, knowing it would upset Laxus and bother the guests in the bar, but for some reason that answer just tickled him. His face started to go a little red before he managed to quiet down. He covered his face, visibly fighting back his amusement.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He eased back into his composure. "I would just think if you spent most of your day kissing another guy you would know if you were gay or not." He shook his head.

"Easy for you to say." Laxus shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the laughter, but the faintest hint of pink crossed over his nose and cheeks.

"You take all the time you need." Freed stood up, taking Laxus stein. "I am just going to enjoy your indecisiveness while it lasts." He assured, lifting the cup. "Want anymore?"

Laxus nodded. "Yeah why not." He shrugged.

Freed leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking off to fetch his refill.

"Poor little scamp." Lucy heard Bickslow pity.

She glanced over at him.

"He is so wrapped around your little finger." he finished, shaking his head.

"He looks pretty happy to me." Laxus shrugged, not thinking anything of his behavior.

"Hey Laxus!" Natsu grinned, inviting himself into the conversation loudly. "We need another rematch! You and me! Right now!" he ordered.

The blond raised an eyebrow and didn't move.

"You are no where near my level. Why don't you just sit down and be quiet." He suggested.

"Come on man! What's a little bit of innocent sparring between friends? On your feet! Lets go!" His shouting was starting to disturb the rest of the bar, and distract the band still playing.

"Quiet down fire breath." Laxus scolded, annoyance rising in his voice.

"Natsu seriously. You are going to get us into trouble." Lucy sounded worried, knowing he was overdue for an outburst.

Natsu sat, starting to chow down on some wings he had ordered.

"When did you get so skittish Laxus?" Natsu demanded, mouth full as he chomped on the food.

"Seriously kid. Shut up." Laxus ordered.

Freed came back with a tray of drinks, both Bix and Cana noticed their glasses were empty. They took a tankard gleefully and clashed them together before taking thirsty gulps.

Freed held out the platter to Lucy and Natsu, waiting patiently for them to take the offered beverages.

Lucy grinned as she grabbed her drink. "Thank you." She beamed gratefully.

"I hope apple mead is alright. I don't know your preferences yet." Freed nodded, accepting her kindness.

Natsu grabbed his up.

"Thanks man!" He cheered knocking back a swig. That would keep him quiet for a while.

Freed set the platter down, only a stout glass left, with ice and a rich dark liquid inside. Freed picked up the glass.

"Whos that whisky for Justine?" Laxus demanded, expectantly, crossing his arms.

Freed smirked, swirling the drink in his hand.

"Me of course who else." He teased, taking a sip biting back a cringe bitter taste.

Laxus shook his head, looking amused.

"So you are breaking away from your cosmopolitans then?" He jeered.

Freed chuckled and handed it to Laxus, who accepted it, before tugging at the belt around Freed's waste, knocking off his balance making him fall over into the larger man's lap.

"I don't know how you drink those." Freed shook his head.

"It's better than your sweet ass girly drinks." He shrugged, taking a sip.

Freed was mostly unaffected by that comment.

"How come he gets the hard stuff hua?" Bix demanded, leaning back in his seat.

"Be grateful I got you anything." Freed warned.

"Next time grab me a absinthe or something." His friend ordered.

"What do you drink Lucy?" Freed redirected the conversation.

"Oh!" She was shocked to be spoken to so directly. "Well I wasn't old enough before we missed seven years...and I guess I haven't really thought about it yet. I think I want to try some of the sweeter drinks though..." She was not well versed in this field.

"Probably a margarita girl." Cana shrugged off handedly.

"Eh, maybe more of a daiquiri. I think." Freed corrected. "So a daiquiri and a fireball. I'll keep that in mind." he added.

"Don't guess I'm too much of a question mark." Natsu laughed, hearing his comment.

That made the group chuckle. The pink haired mage looked to Lucy, still having the lingering thoughts drifting around in his mind he couldn't explain. His silence did not go unnoticed. Freed could clearly see how Lucy found it difficult to make eye contact with her partner, and the mage in question had not said nearly a word all night. Being alone in a work free environment seemed to be exactly what these two needed to work on themselves. He felt the same itch that came over him when Ever and Elfman were around. He was so tempted to tamper and make them realize they were both thinking the same thing. Maybe it was a little different with Evergreen, seeing how he had known her for years, but he also took into account that he himself had nothing better to do so maybe his temptation to become a matchmaker stemmed from that...

Bickslow laid back, kicking his feet straight up the back of the couch, his head still in Cana's lap.

"So Freed. You guys do it yet?" He asked directly.

It made both the green and blond mage groan, their annoyance in perfect unison.

"I can't decide if he needs more, or less to drink." Freed held his head.

"If he drinks more he will probably just get worse." Cana asked.

"Worse, or better baby?" Bix snickered, wiggling his eyebrows, making the tattoo man on his face do a funny sort of dance, making her laugh.

"Yeah, but on the other hand he might pass out." Laxus added gruffly.

"You are both avoiding the question!" Cana pointed out.

"It's none of your business!" Freed reminded.

"We've done it." Bix nodded to Cana. "Now you go."

Freed attempted to keep composure, knowing his friend was, per usual, trying to upset him, but it really didn't help that it was covering such a touchy subject.

"Good for you." He answered coldly, crossing his arms.

"He totally hasn't done it." Bix shook his head, speaking lowly, but easily loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Totally. He wouldn't be such a grouch if he had." Cana answered, going along with him.

"He wouldn't have such a stick up his ass!" Bickslow started to laugh ", If only he had a stick up his ass." He cackled out.

The glare and hate rising from Freed made Lucy want to leave. He had never looked more terrifying then that moment, his dark lashes sharpened into a painful glare, directed at the two amused mages, arms crossed, visibly fighting back anger. The spirit mage was fully prepared for purple script to flash around the room and do something awful to Cana and Bix.

The louder and longer they laughed, however, gave Freed a perfect opportunity to calm down, and the anger melted away. They were just words and only held the power people gave them. He didn't lose all of his irritation, but he had suppressed most of the venom.

"That's enough." Laxus snapped. "I can't hear the music over your dumb fuck voices, so keep it down."

Lucy had trouble deciding who had frightened her more during the Battle of Fairy Tail. The ring leader or the one making the rules. She was still very undecided, but seeing them now, she could almost pretend there was nothing to fear, so long as Bickslow didn't make them lose their top.

"Oh what? Are we getting under your skin now?" Bix smiled, running his tongue over his teeth.

Laxus glanced over, his blue eyes going sharp. A spark rippled over his neck and over his ear.

"You really want to piss me off? Keep talking." The lightning mage warned.

Bix rolled and sat on his stomach.

"You're not very friendly today. Usually its Greenie who's nerves I'm grating against." Bickslow showed no sign of giving up on his tormenting.

"Hey I already called dibs on fighting him first!" Natsu stood up, shouting, catching everyone's attention. "You're just going to have to get in line pal!"

The soul mage grinned.

"How about we just fight, ya little pink punk?" His tikis rose up from the floor where they had fallen a while ago.

Laxus slammed his empty glass down on the table.

"If all you to are going to do here is shout, then I'm not staying." He announced and stood up.

Freed watched him rise, knowing he must be pretty annoyed at this point, and wondered if he would be allowed to follow.

Without a word Laxus turned and started for the door.

Freed watched him for a moment, before deciding he would rather be yelled at for being a pest, than spend the night alone, and bolted up after him.

Bix saw his friends leaving and picked Cana up, catching her off guard, and tossed her over his shoulder.

Natsu followed the soul mage, going on about their fight, and naturally, Lucy followed her yelling pink haired dragon.

Essentially, Laxus trying to avoid these people only turned into a strange army following behind him.

To be a Thunder God was to never rest.

* * *

The group walked down the streets of the resort, passing closed down shops and event rooms. The streets were well lit and relaxing and spacious, easy for their entire group to stroll down comfortably.

"Come on! I get first crack!" Natsu had called breaking the quiet in the street, stirring up Bickslow and his floating souls.

"Tell me again why I'm a violent ass hole?" Laxus grumbled sarcastically.

It made Freed smile a little.

Lucy skipped up, avoiding the 'lets fight' trio. Cana had joined in their petition to rumble, saying she wanted to see some actions and take bets, despite there not being any spectators.

"You know, I've fought Bickslow, and I've been turned to stone by Evergreen, and I've definitely seen what power Laxus has, but I haven't seen you fight Freed." Lucy pointed out.

"He's better at assist magic." Laxus shrugged, with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse you!" Freed's eyes shot open, about to defend himself, before seeing the smirk. "Ass."

"You are so easy to piss off sometimes." Laxus laughed.

Freed looked back to Lucy, ignoring the urge to punch a certain someone.

"If you like we could always spar and I could give you a demonstration." He offered.

Lucy was positive that sounded friendly in his mind, but to her it sounded like signing her own death certificate.

"No thank you!" she answered as nervously as it was quick.

Laxus tsked.

"How about we fight Freed. Then little miss princess can see what you're made of, and we can get some practice in." The lightning dragon suggested.

Freed looked back to him.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

The blond nodded.

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you're implying, and it will sure as hell piss of Bix and Spit Fire back there." He nodded over his shoulder. "Serves them right for fucking my date up."

Freed went red at the word date, and looked down to his feet.

Laxus laughed louder this time.

"You are to easy!" He scolded and rubbed the top of his friends green silky hair.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Freed tried to brush off his moment of embarrassment.

"What really?!" Lucy jolted. "You...You would go up against...HIM!" She felt herself start to tremble at the though. He took down Natsu in one punch. He had completely K. her partner within seconds. The thought of anyone with good since or any logic at all finding a sound reason to go toe to toe with this man made her wonder if she was the only smart wizard left in Fiore.

"We've fought several times." Freed reminded her.

Of course...they were on a team...they were the strongest three man team Fairy Tail had...She had been chatting with insanely strong wizards all night...haha normal...haha great!

The group made their way to an open park where they would have more than enough room. When Bickslow and Natsu heard the news of them fighting, they had an uproar about how they were there first and why should Freed get to have a go?

Laxus ignored them completely as he faced Freed in the grassy field.

"First things first." He Laxus announced. "Who ever loses, has to play a punishment game."

Freed looked up.

"Oh? Why this sudden rule?"

"It will give you something to fight for. You bet your ass if you lose I'll find some way to humiliate you." the faux dragon smiled wickedly.

Freed didn't seem to affected by this new rule change, taking it mostly as an empty bluff.

"Alright. I agree to your terms."

"You ready?" He asked, not taking any fighting stance.

"Are you sure you should let them do this?" Lucy asked Bickslow, sitting on a bench near by. He sat in front of her on the grass, his tiki's balanced on his head.

"Don't worry. Laxus always goes easy on us. He's on a whole 'nother level." He shrugged. "Freed will be fine."

Lucy remembered the fight that made Gajeel disappear...he had not gone easy on Natsu...had he? Could he have killed Natsu in one punch?

"Ready." Freed called, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"FIGHT!" Cana called, giving them the signal.

Immediately Freed pulled his sword, sending walls of words around the entire park.

"This will be our battle ground." He waved the sword again, a ring of purple script appeared under Laxus. "Try to play by the rules." Freed taunted.

The blond looked down at the swirling script around his feet. He looked to be uncomfortable but not discouraged. In an instant he bolted forward towards Freed, the spectators could hear the popping and sparking of his lightning from where they sat, as it coiled around his body.

"What did Freed do?" Lucy asked, not following.

"The ring around Laxus is preventing how easily he can breath. The more he moves the thinner the air will be, drastically. It's not a bad tactic against someone who can move as fast as lightning." Bickslow explained.

Freed moved back easily from Laxus' first punch, proving to be faster than the larger man now that he had a restriction. The green haired mage darted away quickly, staying just out of Laxus range, ducking and tilting his head when he was just a bit to close.

Before long the faux dragon started to pant, losing against the air restriction. He paused, trying to catch his breath, watching Freed closely the entire time.

The smaller mage stood still, sword ready to be swung. Laxus only got a few breaths before Freed launched the blade forward quickly, directly at his weaponless foe.

Laxus moved out of the blades way, being quick to grab Freed's arm, sending a strong electric pulse into him. The script mage tried to pull away, an electric current connecting the two lightning shaped tuffs in his hair.

Laxus let him go but sent a strong, charged punch into his gut, knocking his breath out and sending him to the ground.

"Woah!" Bickslow stood up. "Take it easy man! That was harsh!"

Freed gulped for air, not expecting an impact that fast or painful.

"Don't get sloppy Freed!" Laxus scolded, lifting his foot, aiming a stomp directly on the floored wizards face.

Freed saw it coming and rolled out of the way, jumping to his feet as quickly as he could, stumbling a little.

"YO! Calm down!" Bickslow yelled louder.

"Calm! Calm!" His tikis echoed.

"I'm not going easy on you today." Laxus informed coldly, but his opponent didn't waver.

As confidant as the blond before him was, it was easy to tell that his lack of breath was starting to drain on him.

"A simple rune like that is going to lead me to victory." Boasted the swordsman.

"Don't get cocky!" Laxus scolded as a bolt of lightning shot down right behind his friend, who was fast enough to avoid its path. Not a second later another rained down, again, again, again. Yellow shots hit right behind his heels. It was a daunting sound, the crack of death right on the back of your neck. Freed hurried to get out of their path, trying to keep an eye on Laxus the entire time.

Distracted by the powerful shots behind him he didn't have time to react when Laxus shot towards him in a bolt, and grabbed him by the wrists. He pulled him close into his chest, at the same time, pulling him into his own script.

Laxus was far worse off, but Freed had no chance of escape, and could already feel his breath start to drain, the air being tick to swallow in the circle. His hands were bound so casting an ecriture would be risky, but he had not chance to fight off the lightning mage.

He thought over his options while struggling against the larger wizard, but apparently he was taking too much time for Laxus' liking. He sent a powerful jolt of lightning through Freed's arms, and kept the surge going.

Freed bit back the pain, fighting harder to get away, wishing for even one gulp of air. The shocks increased, ringing and cracking in his ears, until he could not take it anymore. He broke the rune, feeling his hands released. The wizards stumbled away from each other, Laxus gulped in greedy breaths of air, having hidden how badly that script had restrained him. He swayed a bit at the nearly overwhelming amount of breath he could take now.

Freed refused to give him a moment to rest, and in turn, regain his upper hand. He attempted to land a blow from above, but the blond was quick, and deflected the blade, dodging the blade but misdirecting the swords path.

"Sure you want to be swinging that thing at me?" Laxus asked, letting lightning ripple over his body, which the blade easily conducted.

Freed felt a sting run through his palm, but naturally being around the lightning dragon, he had altered his handle to absorb the magic energy, storing it in the round purple lacrima on the end.

He swung again, aiming lower this time, catching Laxus' leg enough to tear through his pants and leave a red cut.

Laxus bared his teeth, lunging forward again, grabbing greed by his cavat, and cocked back his head. In a flash he slammed their faces together, a pop of electricity, and Freed fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Bickslow stood marching forward. He hit the purple script, unable to break through. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" He yelled outraged.

Laxus looked down at Freed, with unsympathetic eyes.

"You down?" he asked, waiting for the fallen mage to reply.

Freed struggled to get to his feet, using his sword for support. He swayed when he got to his feet. Laxus waited patiently for him to regain his senses.

"I-I'm fine. That last one just caught me off guard." He struggled to answer, determination in his eyes. "I won't give up yet." he swore, and threw his sword aside.

"Dark ecriture: Absolute Shadow!" Freed announced, his body being shrouded in shadows before the armored knight like form appeared.

As soon as the being generated it made it's attack, slashing its claws forward.

Laxus was almost unable to get out of the way, and stumbled on his feet, making an opening.

Freed took another swipe with his new claws, the blond crossing his arms in an x to defend himself from the blow. He felt the unique sting of the script magic sear his skin. Laxus sent of sparks and a blast of electricity, but Freed was quick, and dissolved into a vale of purple text, reappearing behind Laxus, sending a swift kick into his back, knocking him forward, and sending a sharp pain through his spine.

The faux Dragon growled but chuckled.

"You're getting better." he praised. "But you're still to weak!" He roared, throwing his leg quickly around, connecting with Freed's helmeted face, sending a blast of his magic on impact.

The hit knocked the green haired mage to the ground and sent him rolling.

Bickslow was beating on the wall, to furious to yell any longer.

Cana and Lucy didn't know what to do...this looked like it was getting out of hand.

Laxus stepped forward, eyes locked on the fallen mage before him.

Freed's rune broke and his body shifted to return to its normal state. He rose a shaking hand.

"I yield." his voice wavered, trying to sound clear.

Laxus stopped.

"You down?" He repeated, giving the mage a chance to rethink what he said.

"Yes. You win. I think I'm spent." Freed dropped his hand to hold himself up. The purple script around the park vanished.

Laxus paused before offering him a hand.

"You really are getting better. Hope I wasn't to hard on ya." He knelt down to help his friend up.

Freed coughed but smiled as his shaky legs struggled to support him. He took the offered hand gladly.

"No...but I probably should have called it sooner. Damn my pride." he laughed, feeling embarrassed yet again that night. Losing was never easy to accept.

Bickslow marched up to Laxus livid.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"I knew he could handle it." Laxus answered truthfully. "I wanted to test him. I haven't had the chance to see him hold his own in a while."

"That's your excuse?! You could have killed him!" Bickslow shot back.

"I know you were worried Bix, but I really am okay. I can't be coddled if I want to improve." Freed vouged, which seemed to calm the soul mage a bit.

"Are you sure you're not too banged up?" Bix asked again.

"I promise I'm fine. Maybe a little sore, but nothing is broken." He swore.

Lucy trotted up with Cana, seeing the tensions die down.

Natsu followed and passed her, rushing up to Freed and Laxus.

"MAN THAT WAS SO COOL!" He gushed. "Now it's my turn right? Come on, let's fight!"

Freed laughed and shook his head, slightly impressed with his eager attitude.

"No way man. Go annoy someone else." Laxus declined flatly.

Natsu went on tormenting and begging for a brawl, while Lucy approached Freed.

"That was really impressive. That's a lot more than assist magic." He smiled brightly.

Freed returned the gesture.

"Well thank you. I have a long way to go before I can really face up against Laxus, but I think I did pretty well." He seemed flattered by her kind words.

"Piss off!" Laxus barked, grabbing Natsu's face, pushing him back, making him stumble.

Lucy rushed to catch him out of instinct, and held him up just barely.

"Come on man! Don't chicken out on me now!" Natsu whined loudly.

"You did really well." Laxus ignored Natsu, clapping a heavy hand on Freed's shoulder. "I didn't think you would last so long with me going full force."

Freed felt a glow of pride at the kind words. His body would carry soreness from this fight for weeks, but the swell of happiness in his chest made all of that ache disappear for the moment.

"Thank you." Freed answered simply, not wanting to let on how this made his heart flutter. "I am sure I will regret this tomorrow when I can't move." He added with a nervous chuckle.

"Eh, you'll get over it." Laxus shrugged, and pulled him closer. He lifted his chin and for a moment Freed's heart stopped. The warm sensation of lips against his consumed his mind. Laxus was kissing him...in front of everyone.

He couldn't move, breathe or think. His face was burning, and eyes wide. It only lasted a second but it caught everyone off guard.

Laxus pulled away and nearly roared with laughter.

"Oh man that face!" he bellowed. "You are way to easy!"

Freed swallowed thickly, and hugged his arms, speechless.

"Ya know I could get used to this. Making you a fucking wreck all the time." Laxus teased.

That was enough to bring Bickslow back to his good mood, cracking jokes with Cana.

"I guess that makes up for beating your ass hua Freed?" The female drunkard called.

Natsu rolled his eyes, picking himself up.

"Man stop being so lovey dovey." Natsu grumbled, a little bit angry that Laxus had the courage to kiss someone while the entire world watched, while he himself couldn't choke down the same guts even in private.

Laxus still had his eyes and hands on Freed.

"So about that punishment." He started.

Freed jolted.

"Oh! Right... I forgot all about that." He admitted.

"And everything else that isn't Laxus." Bix added.

Freed rolled his eyes.

"Okay so what do I have to do. Dress up in something ridiculous, be your servant for the day? What?" He asked, feeling fully prepared for the usual demeaning torture.

"Oh no. You're to level headed to get _really _embarrassed about that crap, and you already do more than I ask you to. No. I have something much better in mind." the grin on the blond's face made the mage in his grasp a bit worried. "Hey Bix. You know any strip joints around here? It's amature night somewhere right?"

Bickslow paused, wondering why he would want that information before laughing hard, doubling over. Cana joined him, holding on him for support.

Freed's red face drained of all its color. No...no. Laxus wouldn't really do this...He wouldn't make him...

Lucy's eyes were wide, wondering the same as Natsu joined the overjoyed mages causing a hilarious scene. They were nearly collapsing on the ground.

"You can't be serious." Freed blurted, thinking this had to be a joke.

Laxus pulled his chin up again, his cold, electric eyes meeting the shorter wizards.

"You'll do great." He promised, confirming all of the green haired mage's fears.

Freed gulped, wondering when he would wake up from this annoying, awful, painful, exciting dream.

* * *

Yehhh... so I tried to write a good action scene, ya know, mixin' it up and trying to make this more than just fluff. Haha. This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it reads well. I am really happy that there are so many of you enjoying this story, it makes me really happy to read what you have to say and get feedback, and honestly every review/favorite etc. makes me do a little happy dance as it should.

Also yeh, next chapter's gunna be more fan girl fluff, but isn't that why we are here?

***Important*** regarding chapter 9, I may rewrite that chapter, just because I think it may be a little out of character. If you hate this idea or think it could be better in any way let me know. I just think some of the actions were a bit out of character, and think I could write it a little better. It is a little conflicting because its the most read chapter, but it just comes down to if I think its quality and matches the story. Currently I don't know if it does.

No biggie really but yea. Wanted to let ya know.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Goodbye Dignity my Old Friend

Freed sat stock still in the booth the group had chosen. His eyes were wide. He looked uncomfortable in every sense of the word.

"You aren't serious right?" Freed blurted, nervously running his hands through his hair, pushing it all back ineffectively. He felt hot and stuffy in the room, but only to the poor worried mage.

"Completely serious." Laxus confirmed, yet again with a quick nod.

Freed had been repeating that question endlessly as they scoured the town a suitable strip club, unable to believe his current situation.

"You look like you're sweating. Maybe you should take your coat off." Bickslow suggested, fighting and losing to his own grin.

Freed gave him a cold glare.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" Natsu sang, his hands ablaze for a moment.

The green haired mage visibly cringed, and dropped his face into his hands. He felt nervousness and the sickening feeling of unpreventable embarrassment creep around him. Lucy had to laugh, just to fight off her own awkward, ill feelings. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be around to see if this was going to really happen or not...but _damn_ her curiosity. She was as interested as everyone else to see how well the prim and proper mage would fair in the scanty lime light.

"I'm gunna go sign you up." Laxus stood.

Freed jumped up, frantically reaching to grab the larger man's arm.

"Wait!" he yelled, hugging both arms around his bicep.

"What." Laxus rumbled.

"Just...can I at **_least _**drink first. There is no way I can go up there like this." He begged, a bit annoyed at being rushed.

Laxus raised a brow at him, looking down skeptically.

"You are just stalling." he shook his head.

"I'm not. You think I am going to be able to do _THAT_ with a sober mind?" He asked, gesturing to a man on stage, dancing sensually and entertaining the crowd.

Laxus looked over and considered the others argument.

"Maybe not." Laxus admitted. "Alright fine."

He sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Why did we have to come to a gay strip joint?" Bickslow asked, having previously gotten excited hearing 'strip club' being disappointed with the addition of the word 'male'.

"Obviously they aren't going to let a man up on stage at a women's strip club." Lucy answered with ease.

Bix couldn't find anyway to counter that, and sat back lazily in the booth.

The waiter approached their table.

"Alright what can I get you?" He asked, in a quite chipper tone, clicking his pen.

"Depents. Who's buying?" Cana asked the table, kicking her feet up onto the low table.

"Not me." Freed answered sharply, not feeling very hospitable with his dignity on the line.

"I guess I'll get this round." Laxus shrugged, making everyone light up.

"A strawberry daiquiri for me please." Lucy called quickly.

Laxus chuckled.

"Freeloader." he shot.

She pouted, sinking a little into herself.

"Hey! If you lost your paycheck every week you would be just as eager for a free drink as I am." she protested.

Laxus shrugged, laying his arm over the back of the booth.

"Maybe you should get better at your job." He suggested.

Lucy went red in instant anger, about to blow her top, but Laxus held up a hand in mock surrender.

"Calm down princess. I was just kidding." He soothed. "It's not like I haven't lost good money for my fuck ups. Happens to everyone."

She fidgeted in her seat and looked away.

"Natsu is the one constantly overdoing it." She mumbled.

"I can't help that. I am just way to powerful!" Natsu laughed happily.

The group ordered, saving Freed for last, as he contemplated exactly what he wanted. Everyone was a bit shocked to hear him answer,

"Three vodka shots please."

All eyes flashed to him.

"Actually...make it five" he corrected.

The waiter wrote it down and nodded before leaving to get their drinks.

"You aren't kidding are you?" Bickslow asked, smoothing his hair back.

"I want to be absolutely delirious. I really don't think five is going to do it." He groaned.

Lucy looked to him sympathetically, but couldn't hide her amusement.

"Your friends really know how to get to you hua?" She tried to sound friendly.

He scoffed.

"I'll say." He sat back. "Trust no one." he warned, only half joking at this point.

"If you look at the bright side, maybe this will make you less intimidating to me." She offered it as a sort of silver lining.

Freed laughed hopelessly and smiled.

"At least there's that." he huffed, feeling a bit better at her attempts to cheer him up.

"See. You are doing a world of good." Laxus praised mockingly.

"Have you ever danced before...like ever?" Cana asked, laying back in Bickslow's arms.

"Other than the waltz I'm assuming?" He asked back and shook his head no.

"Have you been in a strip club before? _Male_ or _female_?" Bickslow nearly demanded.

Freed shook his head.

They both laughed.

"You're so innocent." The soul mage accused.

"Not really." he denied. "I'm just not public about my sex life."

"Then what _do_ you do?" Cana challenged.

"I am not discussing that here." he declined.

"Come on ya prude." She complained loudly.

Freed rolled his eyes, and noticed the waiter making his way back with a full tray.

They took their drinks, but only Natsu took a drink immediately. Everyone else had their eyes on Freed. He noticed this but ignored it completely, not needing anything to add to his nerves. Studying the shot in his hand he drew a breath, then threw the liquid to the back of his throat, swallowing it fast. He felt his body say no, and send a jolt through his system. He breathed out, feeling his throat burn, and the hot sensation follow down to his stomach.

"Awful. Just awful." He choked, taking the second. He shot it back the same way, feeling a softer shiver and the heat burn thicker in his stomach.

"Damn. I thought we would be here for at least an hour before you got the first one down." Bix admitted, slightly impressed.

Freed licked a drop off the rim of the glass, before setting it down.

"I chose not to drink. That does not make me bad at drinking." He insisted.

"Just makes you a light weight." Cana added.

"Exactly." Freed nodded proudly. "It costs me less when I do want to get drunk. I can only see that as an advantage."

He looked to Laxus, who seemed spaced out, looking off into the distance.

"What's got you so distracted?" Freed grabbed his attention.

"I'm trying to decide if I'm gay." he admitted rather bluntly, adding a smirk showing he was partially joking.

Looking in the direction the blond's eyes had been locked, Freed realized Laxus was watching the dancer on stage currently performing.

"And?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"These people are talentless hacks." He shrugged. "Haven't decided." He shot back some of his whisky.

Freed looked up and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, but felt the room start to sway. He stilled his head and put a hand to calm the motion. "That's kicking in nicely." He regretfully informed.

"I'm going to sign you up then." Laxus stood, marching off towards backstage.

Freed watched him go and screamed internally. There was no stopping it now. His stomach turned, making him feel queasy.

"I apologize if I vomit." he groaned.

"You'll be fine." Cana promised, moving over to sit next to him. "You just have to puff out your chest and take it like a man." She pounded her chest encouragingly.

He glanced to his last shot. "I think one more and I'll be good. Here." He took one more of the stout glasses, before whipping a shot to each Bickslow and Cana.

They cheered, clinked the small glasses together before pounding them back.

"Its going to be easier than you think." Natsu spoke up. "Anticipation is the worst of it probably. I mean you are nearly S class. This should be a walk in the park!" He encouraged gleefully.

"I don't know if you would be so cocky if you were in my shoes." Freed stated.

"Pun intended?" Bickslow asked.

Freed scowled at him.

"Yeah I would be. Dancing is easy." Natsu had the sound of utter confidence in his voice.

Freed was tempted to challenge the pink haired boy, but didn't want to spend anymore time in the establishment after his own 'performance' than he absolutely had to.

Laxus strolled back, and gestured for Cana to move from his spot, which she complied to, considering the blond was currently buying her drinks.

"You have a few minutes to freak out first. There's at least one other person in front of you." The lightning mage told him, relaxing back in his seat.

"How many people exactly?" Freed wanted to have a countdown until his death sentence.

"I didn't look." He answered.

The green haired mage could not express his irritation at that remark but let it pass. He didn't need to add anger to his nausea and quickly approaching embarrassment.

"Great." he groaned back sarcastically, standing, stumbling a bit. He hadn't felt the alcohol in his system until that moment, and thought for a second that he may have overdone it. He moved from the booth, gaining control of his walk by pacing, learning how to move his inebriated and wobbly body. The group wrote it off as nervousness, not paying him to much attention.

The script mage took a deep breath and tried to allow the drink running through system to blur his mind. The more he worried the less the alcohol would work. He picked up the last shot, taking it back quickly, shaking his head at the taste and familiar burn again. He needed to give this drink the control, as much as he hated admitting it.

"Alright. I'm going to wait in line I guess." he set the glass down, reaching to take his jacket off, but paused. If he kept it on that would be one more thing he had to remove on stage. He decided to keep it and made his way back.

"He's one brave little toaster." Bix said in mock pride.

"This is going to make my life." Cana laughed, pulling a camera out of her bag.

"You wouldn't?" Laxus smirked, looking intrigued.

"Bet your ass I would." She rejected, turning it on and testing its film. "Works. Who wants copies?"

* * *

Our lovely strip mage...er I mean script mage, had been waiting quite a while behind black curtains, leading to the front stage. They were close to the speakers so all he could hear was the pounding of some upbeat annoyance of a song drowning out his own thoughts. He was grateful his drinks had more time to kick in, feeling a small ease on his nerves, but that didn't prevent the need to take deep breaths every now and again.

He was not the only one having a private heart attack. Many contestants were in fact feeling the same as him. One in particular in front of him was on the edge of a breakdown being consoled by, what Freed could only assume, was his partner.

He did his best to ignore the scene as the line moved on. It didn't help that the smaller room was much more stuffy due to more bodies in a tight area. He needed to tie his hair in an attempt to escape the worst of the heavy heat.

Before long the only ones in front of him were the panic attack and his significant other. He was fully prepared mentally to take the stage after the next act, taking comfort in the little time left.

He was not prepared, however, for the man in front of him to back out the second his name was called, causing a halt in the show. The man pushed past him as he confused announcer tried to get things in order, bringing much more attention to the next dancer subsequently.

As the host fumbled to understand the mix up, the mint haired mage peered around the curtain. He could make out the vague figures of his guild mates through the shine of the stage lights. He had a waver in his confidence until making out the vague figure of Laxus. He needed to look at this as nothing more than another challenge, presented by his leader, another hurdle to jump, another task to complete. Nothing more.

He stood up straight, and exchanged his nervousness for confidence and determination. He would face this problem as if it were any foe, and test his own limits.

"Sorry about the delay," the announcer called over the speakers. "Seems as if 'Mr. SweetThighs' has run off somewhere, but no worries, our next contestant is ready and waiting! Please welcome 'The Glittering Swordsman'!" The crowd cheered happily, but Freed paused.

Was that really the best name Laxus could come up with on short notice. He shook his head, trying not to be amused by that.

The lights went up and a familiar song started. He covered his face trying not to laugh. Fucking...Laxus...

What better song to strip to than 'I love rock and roll' by Joan Jett. Fannnnntastic. This song wouldn't allow a coward to _own_ it. A challenge indeed. No opportunities for mistakes or cute blunders. This song demanded a confidant dancer.

Freed said his last goodbyes to his dignity, before strutting out to the music and blinding lights. He couldn't lie, it was an easy song to get lost in. A good beat to distract from everyone watching him.

Before he knew it he was center stage, matching the beat of the music with his body, swaying and swirling his hips. He was glad the song hid both, his lack of dancing skills and rigidness with its bouncing beat.

The vocals of the song started, as the mage got his feeling for the music, altering his movements to match the rhythm with the chunky melody. Before long he was lost in alcohol, adrenaline, and the sick ass beat, letting go more and more with each cord.

He circled the pole in the middle of the platform and pulled the belt from around his waist off with one hand, making it snap, and dropped down to his knees, rocking his hips. He paused, hearing the long sweet drone of the singer, easing back up teasingly slow, rolling his hips, with a smirk. The crowd hooped and whistled. He left them in suspense, once standing his hands barely rested on the smooth pole in front of him, moving his body tauntingly slow to the next words until the chorus hit.

Hearing the rise he pulled himself on the pole, having more than enough strength to support himself, swinging around with one leg hooked around the axis for stability. He held himself up with his thighs and legs, bowing back, proving to be very flexible. He arched his back,the crowd roared as he removed the buttons to his overcoat, letting it slide down his arms a bit before moving fluidly back up, grabbing the pole with one arm, swinging his body around again, letting half the jacket fall off with the momentum. He could easily feel it fall away, releasing some of the strain on his body from the burning heat caused by the bright blinding lights.

His body slid down the silver beam, dropping to the floor, he dipped his head back again, quickly slipping his other arm from the jacket, abandoning it on the ground. It felt great to be out of that overcoat, and made it easier to move to the thumping sounds.

He slid up the pole completely wrapped up in his own movements, making sure he didn't move too quickly or slowly, keeping his rhythm as perfect as he could manage. He had melting into the song, forgetting about the onlookers, who were none too disappointed with this little 'amature'. He felt his hair tie quickly slipping, tugging specific strands causing an annoyance. He yanked it out of his silky hair and shook the strands loose, making them look a bit wild compared to his natural look. More cat calls and cheers erupted, much louder now. It sent an exciting rush up Freed's spine, but he had no time to become distracted.

His body moved more drastically, and with it more confidently. Stepping to the very edge of the edge of the stage, running his hands up his chest, slipping off his cavat with one hand, unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He discarded the tie, and the shirt soon joined it. His torso was slender and had curves but was muscular and oh so tempting. He had these men on the edge of their seats, ready to make it rain (if the club didn't have restrictions on paying volunteers).

He ran his hands down those smooth abbs that were tempting the room. His hands moved lower and lower on his enticing frame, down to his hips, lower still.

His fingers ran down his zipper, nearly causing an uproar in the business. He couldn't hide his satisfied smirk at the loud cheers. It gave him a sense of power over the area, and he loved it. The anticipation in the mass of watchers was growing only to be stolen away as the script mage made a 180 stepping back to the pole.

The delightful frustration of being denied swept through the customers, many making their annoyance well known with their calls.

The green mage hardly cared, and silenced all of their complaints with ease, unzipping and lowering his pants, as well as his underwear with it. It was enough to see just the base of his groin. Just enough to make them want more.

He didn't hesitate in climbing back up on the pole, but this time to test his own ability. He braced the pole, using it as a pivot to perform a clean flip, and grabbed a hold of the pole tightly, swinging his body around, and with the momentum, lifted his legs above his head, wrapping them around the pole. His green hair rained down. He reached towards the floor, only his carefully wrapped legs holding him up yet again, and ran his hands through his thick hair, pulling it up behind his neck.

For a second he met rich blue eyes across the room. Laxus of course had been watching him the entire time...he had put him up to this sexy little show, but he had hardly expected this. Freed was so reserved the most he hoped for was a sub-par strip tease and an adorable blushing face. No pink cheeks, no shyness in those piercing turquoise eyes. The only thing the man showed was bravery and limitless dedication to his leader. Laxus had specifically planned this obstacle to stump his friend. To make him admit utter defeat. More than just losing a sparring match. He wanted to reduce him to complete failure. He was sure this time he had chosen the pinnacle of his limits. The peak of his ability. Obviously the script mage proved him wrong.

He watched him dance and dominate the pole as well as the audience...and possibly the worst of all, Laxus himself. He could feel something inside of himself stir, a desire to grab him off that mast he was moving against, captivating and controlling the lightning mage's eyes, that refused to look away. Even more than a conflicting sense of lust he couldn't ignore how annoyed he was becoming. Everyone was eating the dancing mage up. He didn't want to regret his decision, but hell, why did these people get to see this side of Freed?

His fist tightened as he watched. He tossed back his whisky and wondered how much longer the song would last.

Freed had long ago broken away from staring at his commander, and had made his way high up on the pole, bracing himself up with one leg, the other hooked around the pole, and an arm holding him out. He held on tight, and swung his body around again, hugging the pole close before dropping down quickly, catching himself just before the ground. He ran his hand through his hair to push it out of the way, and pulled himself up with the pole, throwing his body back, not letting go of the pole, as the song ended with a punch.

The crowd cheered and Freed felt relieved finally. He was hot, and now dripping in sweat. His muscles ached from the unexpected work out. His ears rang from the loud music and all of the noise.

Freed picked up his clothes, not trying to hide how tired and satisfied he was. As he sauntered back, his cloak dragging on the ground. He glanced back, and gave a wink to the crowd, blind to him from the lights, before slipping back behind the curtains.

He took deep breaths and sat out of the way, loving the seemingly cool temperature of the shadows now. He could feel his head spinning now, realizing he had blocked that out before. Now he felt sick and ready to hurl. His hand slipped over his stomach, offering a small amount of mental comfort to sooth the churning inside. The mage didn't keep track of how long he sat there, catching his breath and waiting for the world to slow down. How much spinning had he done on stage? Had he really taken off his clothes? Where did his hair tie go. He didn't care. Not at all. What he thought would have made him feel shame brought him pride. Freed won. Won against Laxus. Won against his punishment. He didn't just complete his task, he destroyed the goal, demolished the finish line and stole the gold. He laughed to himself triumphantly, glad he had this chance to show his dedication.

The feeling of satisfaction only grew more intense when he saw Laxus walk backstage. The smaller man's smirk grew.

"Enjoy the show?" Freed panted feeling rather dignified.

Laxus looked disappointed in knowing he had lost this little battle, but strangely glad his friend could meet the assignment.

"Yeah...actually I did." he replied honestly, leaning on the wall, close to where the smaller sat.

Freed nodded, offering his hand up to the blond.

"Then help me get dressed again. I'm exhausted."

Laxus chuckled lowly, and pulled him up to his feet.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." He commented, the movements repeating in the faux dragon's mind.

"I didn't either." Freed laughed, running a hand over his face.

Suddenly he punched Laxus in the shoulder, positive it would hurt himself more than the blond.

"'I Love Rock and Roll?'" he questioned. "Out of every song you know? Every song you have ever heard?"

"I don't know." Laxus shrugged as Freed slipped his shirt back on. "I didn't want to put on a crap song, and I figured it was one you knew." He paused. "Next time I'll just put on some classical shit. See how you like that."

Freed rolled his eyes.

"There will not be a 'next time'." He promised.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at him and an evil smirk crossed his lips.

"Really?" Laxus asked. "Yeah, I don't think I would want to see you up in front of all those people again...but..." he paused and ran his hand up the green haired man's neck, up to his cheek, causing him to look up, slightly confused. "Maybe a private dance would be more fun. " he suggested and started to button up the front of Freed's shirt.

That made the script mage's eyes wide.

"L-Laxus!" he stuttered, thinking he must have heard him wrong.

The large man jerked him close, the others tired body unable to fight against his hold.

"But you would have to give me more of a show than you did for these jerks." He glanced down his body, making the tired dancer realize his pants were still low and unzipped.

Freed jolted and rushed to correct the mistake, but instead found himself pinned up against the wall, both hands being held back by the powerful brute in front of him. It made his breath catch, feeling this man become so aggressive. He begged his body not to tremble.

"I thought you wanted me to dress you?" Laxus reminded, pressing closer, his head dipping low to lick a bead of sweat from his captives neck, feeling him jolt in surprise. "Keep your hands up." He ordered, relaxing his grip.

Freed didn't know what to think, and kept his hands above his head, crossing them over each other. His body wiggled, feeling the strong man's hands start on his shoulders, running down his chest, over the stomach that had taunted the room, and low to his pants line. The script mage groaned, feeling two fingers slip under the elastic of his boxers brushing against sensitive skin. He forced his body to stay still, feeling the contact against his skin as Laxus slipped the material back to their place and buttoned his trousers. He didn't know getting dressed could be so...damn appealing. He had a tightness growing in his stomach. A blush grew on his face, knowing Laxus would notice, and indeed he did.

"You know, usually people get hard when they are taking _off_ their clothes." He teased, and pulled his face up to see that adorable shyness.

Freed grimaced, unsure of what to say, other than.

"Sh-ut up."

Laxus chuckled again, pulling his face closer.

"I never thought you would be such a dirty pervert." He scolded tauntingly. Before the younger man could defend himself the blond kissed him roughly.

After his 'display', Laxus was not sure what he felt exactly. All he knew is that this little fucker was hot, and making him want to find somewhere private. They could skip getting him dressed all together, if only provided an unlocked storage room, very unlikely in a club like this.

Freed eagerly kissed him back but pulled away before he could get entranced the embrace. He did not want that kiss to stop, but there were people, undoubtedly counting the seconds until Freed came back, eager to get some cracks in at him.

"They are going to wonder where we are." He announced softly, the regret thick in his smooth voice.

Laxus sighed, knowing he was right. As eager as he was to explore these new urges, he didn't want to rush in some cramped storage room.

"I wonder how thick our walls are." Laxus stated bluntly, nibbling on Freed's ear. "Because I'm going to make you scream my name later." He spoke lowly, sending a shiver through Freed. "and if you think I give a fuck if the others hear, you are dead wrong." He added and pulled back.

He gave Freed a funny look, that caught the green haired male off guard.

"Put your damn hands down." Laxus laughed, shaking his head.

Freed blushed again, and grabbed up his coat, belt and tie.

"R-Right." he stammered.

* * *

The two rejoined the group. Freed had to hold his jacket his lap, too hot to put his coat on, and unwilling to show the world how flustered he had become.

He felt like everything was just a dream. None of it could have been real.

"I want a cosmopolitan." He sighed, wanting to relax now, nearly dropping into his seat.

"I thought you would want to sprint out of this place as fast as possible." Bix laughed, leaning forward.

His tikis flew up and invaded Freed's personal space.

"Good job!" One sang.

"SexxxxXXyyY!" Another sang tauntingly.

"Say what you will." He shrugged in retaliation. "I did a great job."

"And you are holding up. I thought that Vodka would have you loopy right now." Cana laughed, having heard stories about the last time Freed had been drunk.

"I think I have too much adrenaline or panic in my system to be to hilarious." He admitted. "Now someone buy me a cosmo!" He ordered, playfully.

Bickslow snickered.

"I'll get ya one baby. I offered to pay the last time ya drank and never came through." he offered and stood up, going to the bar.

The script mage ran his hands through his hair, attempting to smooth it back.

"So. What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing. We were all watching you." Lucy admitted. "As funny as it would have been, I have to say I'm pretty glad you stopped at the pants. I don't know how I would have ever spoken to you again."

Freed nodded, smiling

"Oh yeah. I already knew that outcome. It takes a lot more than a dare to make me strip down completely, drunk or not."

"Could have fooled me." Laxus chimed in.

"I never said there were not exceptions to my rules. They are just rare." Freed defended himself.

"And also named Laxus." Cana added.

"Oh another Laxus joke? Oh Dreyar me, what will I ever do to cope with the pain." Freed mockingly worried.

The table burst out in laughter.

"What the hell did you just say?" Laxus roared.

"It's a pun. Ya know, dear, Dreyar." Freed shrugged. "It's great." He felt great. He had nothing to worry him now, and could really get into this 'vacation' thing they were on.

Lucy shook her head giggling.

"I apologize that you have to see me out of my level head Lucy and Natsu, but now that I'm getting relaxed those shots are really getting me." He added.

Bickslow came back with the bright red drink with an orange twisted peel on the rim.

"Thank you." Freed smiled, taking the glass, leaning back, sipping it.

"Girly ass drink." Laxus shook his head.

"Tasty." Freed smiled, unaffected by his input.

"Oh, by the way! I ran into someone I think you want to talk to." Bix grinned and snickered.

Freed frowned and saw who had followed his friend over.

"Oh god." He set the drink on the table, so he could cover his face with his hands.

"You guys all know Rufus Lore." Bix introduced.

"Hello." The blond greeted the table, then looked to Freed. "It's good to see you again."

Freed nodded, looking up.

"You as well. Though I wish it could have been on a night when I did not have such...a lusty agenda." It was impressive how this script mage could compose himself even when so drunk, if the need arose. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

The masked man looked a little amused.

"I'm gay?" He answered, not sure what Freed had been expecting.

Freed closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, why are you _here. _I thought someone of your standing had more refined tastes than amateurs."

Rufus nodded. "Oh right. I didn't really have a choice. We were passing through the town and a friend of mine insisted I didn't have any real objections. Besides. You never know when you might find a diamond among the coal."

The way he eyed Freed made it all to clear what he meant by that, and Laxus was not to fond of it.

"Aren't you to refined to parade yourself before the common men?" Rufus questioned back.

"Yes well, I would rather be on display than be a liar. I lost a bet." He stretched a bit in his seat, feeling his body tense up. "I would invite you to join us, but I think my pride has taken enough blows for the night."

Rufus nodded understandingly.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't believe I will find anything to best what I've seen so far..."

Again, it was all too obvious to the lightning mage what this man meant.

"so I am taking my leave. I will be in Magnolia again soon. We should get together and catch up." The masked man offered.

Freed nodded happily.

"Of course! That sounds fantastic." he agreed.

With a nod, the long haired blond man left for the exit.

"He likes you." Bix sang joyfully before the other man was hardly out of hearing range.

Freed sat back and sighed.

"He does not." He rejected, taking another drink from his glass.

Laxus looked away, scowling at nothing in particular.

"Oh please. It was painfully obvious he was flirting with you." Lucy added.

Freed shrugged.

"He's...not really my type." He phrased his words carefully, with a glance to this leader.

"I thought you liked blonds?" Bickslow tried to coax Freed.

"I do." He nodded.

"Not only do you two dress properly and come from high society, you're both wizards and close to the same skill set. You two would make since." Cana knew what her boyfriend was attempting, and joined him. They could both see how much Laxus hated the topic. A vein was nearly visible on his forehead.

"Maybe so. In theory we would be perfect for one another." Freed nodded.

Laxus growled a bit, refusing to say anything, despite his annoyance.

"But..." Freed smiled to himself, looking down into his drink. "I've never stuck to the conventions I should...Yes Rufus and I make perfect sense. " his voice dropped a bit at the end. He glance up and slipped his hand into Laxus, leaning on his shoulder. "He is not my type." He finished shortly.

Laxus seemed not to notice how close the other mage was, not paying him any attention.

"So what is Freed?" Cana asked. "Come on, spell it out for us."

He shook his head and smiled, more amused at her pestering now.

"If it's not obvious, I am more interested in those who are very unlike me. Why would I search the world for a love identical to myself? Not only is that vain but very close minded. Variety is the spice of life they say."

"And you Laxus?" Lucy chimed, leaning forward.

He looked over with his usual blank face. His eyes shifted to Freed and back to Lucy.

"I like having him around." He shrugged, not understanding what she wanted to hear.

She sighed, leaning back. "Figures." She scoffed. "Freed's such a romantic, and Laxus is just blah!" She giggled.

The group chuckled, Freed feeling a soft squeeze on his hand from the larger man. He moved closer and felt a heavy arm drape around his shoulders.

"Natsu." Freed piped up, catching the pink haired mage's attention. "You've been very quiet...What do you look for in a significant other?"

The dragon sat up and looked around the booth, everyone's attention being drawn to him.

"That's easy! Someone who never gives up! And always sees the brighter side. Someone who always up for a challenge!" He announced.

Freed noticed how the fire breather glanced at Lucy.

"Someone who's always fun to be around and up for adventure...someone who's got my back through thick and thin."

Freed nodded.

"All good qualities. What about looks? I prefer blonds...do you have anything like that?" all of this was formality. He knew the answers already.

"Well...Yeah I like blondes...on the right people. I like lighter hair I guess...but dark eyes..." he looked up. "I don't know. I never really think about looks."

"Same." Freed nodded, taking another drink from his glass.

"But you just said you like blonds?" Lucy pointed out.

"But I never disclosed why." Freed reminded. "In the end looks matter very little. You fall for the appearance as easily as you fall for the one who owns them, at least in my experience. "

Natsu looked wide eyed for a moment before stealing another glance at Lucy... was Freed right? Did he like bubbly blondes with deep colored eyes because...he liked Lucy?

"You are all way too mushy." Laxus scolded gruffly.

Freed smirked and kissed his the curve of his sharp jaw.

"Indeed we are." he nodded.

The group stayed and talked for a bit before noticing the hour. The sun would be up before long.

"Let's finish our drinks. I think we should head back to the hotel. It's getting pretty late." Freed mentioned.

"Sounds good." Lucy agreed, in a large long yawn.

She looked to Natsu, who nodded.

"I'm beat." he stretched.

The group agreed, not staying much longer in the club.

* * *

They walked back to the hotel, and to the floor with their rooms. They were all close together and in the same hallway.

Freed had to remind Bickslow and Cana to be more quiet every time they chose to spoke. Lucy and Natsu both seemed too tired to cause any trouble, and Laxus was quiet as always.

Freed unlocked his room and allowed Laxus in first, facing Natsu and Lucy.

"Are you two feeling alright? I hope we didn't keep you to late."

Lucy shook her head and stretched her tight muscles.

"No its fine, but we are sleeping in tomorrow." she promised.

Bickslow had Cana up against the door to their room, not being shy in running his hands over her body, kissing her furiously.

Cana fumbled to unlock the door, pulling the handle making both of them topple back, laughing. Freed was positive he heard something shatter but didn't let it bother him.

"I think thats true for all of us. Goodnight." He waved before going in his room.

Natsu looked to Lucy, who leaned on the door frame as she turned the key.

"Lucy..." he spoke softly.

She looked up.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Natsu paused, thinking over what he wanted to say...

"Ah...lets spend the day together tomorrow." He suggested.

The key wielder studied his face before smiling, giving a nod.

"Sounds great." She agreed.

Natsu grinned.

"Night then. Don't let Ever harass you to much." He warned, before turning to his shared room.

"Ah...actually..." Lucy paused. "Could I room with you? I think Ever already made it back to the room." She nodded to the handle that was now stone.

Natsu laughed.

"Sure. Come on." He called.

* * *

**Okay. This was kinda hit kinda miss. It was tons of fun to write, but also very challenging which is why I decided to go with a strip scene. Its kinda out of my league. I tried to make Freed's little show somewhat in his character, as well as not be too cringe worthy. I really try to avoid any OC moments, but with a bit like this its a little impossible. **

**Just a side note, Freed and Rufus are my major Bro-TP, for obvious reasons, but who better than the Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon to shake up some drama?**

**Thanks so much for taking some time out of your day to read this. I am really proud of this story so far and it brings me so much joy to know others are enjoying it.**


	15. Sexy but Sweet

**Hey! There's some smut in this chapter, and I realize that's not everyone's bag. If you would like to bypass most of the naughty bits they are sectioned off by three x's at the top and bottom. (clever right?) **

* * *

Freed closed the door behind him and took a moment to breath. Dancing, drinks and desire were all swirling around inside of him, becoming far too overwhelming to handle any longer. He needed just a minute to himself before being hit with anymore surprises.

He gathered his thoughts and hung his jacket up in the closet, before stepping forward, his foot catching on something. He looked down to see his suitcase had been ransacked through, clothes strone about on his bed and the floor around it.

"Were you looking for something?" He asked Laxus, knowing he was the only other person with convenient access to the room.

"What?" He asked, looking over from the bed where he was sitting. "No. I was with you all day." he reminded.

"Oh." Freed narrowed his brows. "Alright..." He leaned over and started to quickly fold the clothes back nicely. It offered a nice distraction from all of the chaos and action of the day.

"You look pretty run down. Why don't you just do that later?" Laxus asked, watching the mage for a moment.

"I have been through a lot for a vacation day, but I will be more comfortable knowing everything is cleaned up." Freed called back, working in a slow, precise manner. "Do you want me to put on the Lacrima vision?"

"I got it." Laxus called back, holding up the transmitter in his hand.

With a gesture against the surface of the crystal like substance a clear screen projection appeared on the wall in front of the beds. Freed worked a bit faster with noise in the background. From the sounds of it he could assume Laxus had decided to watch some sort of Wizard tournament, hearing faint cheers and jeers and what sounded like an announcer.

Before long Freed had his belongings stowed away neatly, the luggage easily tucking into a large dresser drawer.

"Much better." He sighed to himself, before laying forward on his own bed. He closed his eyes, his body heavy and tired.

"Long day." Laxus chuckled, looking at his drained companion.

He studied the long hair that blanketed his back, never having taken the time to realize how stunning the tendrils were. His eyes drifted to study the charming face hidden behind the locks, noticing how long and dark his lashes were, perfectly accenting his endlessly blue eyes. Why, out of all their years, was he just now noticing these things? Why now was he starting to stir inside? Why was he feeling so tempted by this man?

"Yeah." Freed replied lowly, with a pleased smile on his lips. "Such a wonderful day though." He added and looked to Laxus, with his clear, dazzling eyes. "It's been so long since I've been able to see you. I wouldn't change a thing." He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his face down into the the pillow, with a calming, deep breath.

"Really? Not one thing?" He mused. "Things could have been a lot different if you had won today ya know."

Freed laughed and opened his eyes, looking a little smug.

"Yes but then I would have never gone on stage, I would have never danced and you would have never come backstage and kissed me." he reminded.

Laxus stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed the script mage was laying on, pinning him under an arm.

"I guess that would have been a damn tragedy for you." he teased lowly, a spark in his royal blue eyes.

Freed sat up, keeping his calm eyes locked on the lightning mage. He shook his head no, in a very strict manner.

"Thats not true at all. I don't need you to kiss me. I don't crave your attention...I'm not an addict for your voice, or walk or praise." he spoke clearly. "Unlike...well Juvia per say, you will never find me begging for your affections, or love..." He paused. "My intentions are not driven by such greed." He promised.

Laxus was hanging on his every word, watching his lips move and form each syllable.

"Then what is it you want?" He asked, needing to ease his curiosity.

Freed smiled and pulled the blond's face close, kissing his cheek.

"Your happiness. In what ever form it comes in." He answered. "And if possible, I want to be able to stay by your side, so I can see that happiness for myself." He added with a smile.

Laxus scoffed and leaned back.

"You are something else." He brushed him off, but felt something swell inside of him. Did he really mean that?

Freed nodded.

"I suppose. Don't misunderstand, if things work out differently, and I get to spend the rest of my life kissing you, I won't complain." he laughed, moving out from under Laxus arm, the blond watching him cross into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm hungry." The younger man pulled the fruit tart from the fridge. "Want some?" he asked, grabbing a knife from a drawer.

The faux dragon didn't look to eager at the offering.

"Ehh." he scratched the back of his head reluctantly.

"I'm going to cut you a piece either way, so say yes." Freed playfully ordered, cutting two decent sized pieces.

He stored away the rest and sat back down on the bed, offering the larger man a plate.

Laxus raised his eyebrows, not accepting it stubbornly, purely to spite the mage offering it.

Freed frowned and tilted his head.

"Please?" He asked sweetly.

Laxus looked as calm as a stone on the outside, but that simple word caught him off guard and sent a jolt down his spine. He looked so damn adorable...and he was so close...he wanted to snatch him up right there...but damn it why!?

He took the plate and tried to calm his rash intentions. Freed looked quite satisfied with himself and sat back on the bed, propping his back on a mound of comfy pillows as he ate. Laxus took a bite of the treat and was a bit surprised. Usually sweets had a tendency to hurt his teeth, so he didn't care for them, but this taste was mellow and light, and perfectly paired with the contrasting fruit that made it flavorful.

Freed saw the look on Laxus face and glanced down to his own tart, feeling pride brighten up inside of him again.

"This is really good." Laxus complimented gruffly.

"I know." Freed grinned, his smugness returning.

Laxus chuckled and took another bite.

"Don't get too cocky." Laxus warned. "...but don't let Bix get his hands on this either."

Freed smiled and pulled his knees up, snuggling into the bed. It felt wonderful to get comfortable, and talk.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Freed asked eventually, sucking on the end of his spoon.

"Yeah. The band that played was pretty good, even if they were kinda slow."

Freed noticed he had already finished his tart. Man, was it a dragon slayer thing? Could they all just put away food like it was nothing?

Laxus handed his plate to Freed, who set it on the bedside table, along with his own half eaten slice.

"I'm surprised that's what you remember out of everything that happened today." The smaller wizard commented.

Laxus grinned and shook his head.

"It's the only thing that I can think about that isn't messing me up." He sighed, looking away.

Freed bit his lip and sat up a little straighter.

"Can't you let me know what's going through your mind? Just a little?" He was ready to beg. "You are sending very mixed signals."

Laxus laughed loudly at the truth of that statement.

"Yeah. I guess I am." he agreed, looking back up at Freed. "I don't know what to make of it myself."

They paused in an easy silence.

"I would really like to know how you feel..." he admitted and moved closer, and slipped his hand into the larger man's.

He looked down, examining the back of the callused, strong hands. His thumbs traced over the back softly, running slowly over old faint scars and cuts from past battles.

"It might be a little demanding and selfish of me bu-"

"Selfish?" Laxus interjected and shook his head. " you're not being selfish."

Freed didn't quite feel the same.

"It's just hard for me to talk about this kind of shit." Laxus insisted firmly.

This was not surprising to his green haired friend. The large mage whose hand he held had never been good with his emotions, always being betrayed and misled by them.

"I understand." Freed answered, unable to hide the disappointment lingering in his voice.

Laxus tsked, looking to the side. He didn't want to let a long time companion down.

"You are very important to me." Laxus spoke solidly. "I never thought of you in a..." he felt his voice catch a little. " sexual way." His words came out a bit clunky and awkward. "So its really conflicting for me. I am stuck between seeing a close friend, and..." he thought of the right word. "Temptation."

Freed glanced up a little.

"Temptation?" He repeated, halting the soft grazing movements of his fingers.

Laxus nodded.

"I don't know what else to call it." He scoffed, noticing the movements on his hands stop. Freed's hands were so soft, and his movements were so gentle he almost hadn't noticed them until they stopped, small paths of his touch laying on top of his hand.

"How does it make you feel Laxus?" Freed asked suddenly.

"How does what make me feel?"

"Us. When we kiss, or touch, or even when we walk together down the street. How does it make you feel when we are able to be together... even something as simple as listen to music together?" He elaborated.

Laxus frowned a bit, glancing down. He didn't like all of this sappy shit. He never knew what to say. He shrugged wordlessly.

"I don't know?" He answered.

Freed sat back, wanting to groan, get a shower, and call it a night. He was just running in circles. The smaller mage bit his lip, searching the others face, contemplating something.

Laxus noticed the silence and looked up.

"If you don't know..." Freed moved forward carefully, as if one wrong move could corrupt this entire situation.

Delicately, he placed his hands on each side of the slayer's neck, gliding closer and connected with his pleasantly firm lips. Though Freed initiated the kiss, Laxus was quick to take control, his lips capturing and commanding the smaller mage's. The blond tried to concentrate and think about how this sweet gesture made him feel. He liked having the timid, slightly inexperienced man in front of him, and wanted to train those curious lips. Teach them exactly how to move, and how to please.

Laxus paused, moving away.

The smaller mage froze, thinking he had messed up somehow. He wrung his hands through one of the shorter strands of hair nervously. He could switch so quickly from proud to timid in an instant.

"You're too far away." Laxus scolded, grabbing him up, jerking him closer. He ran his hands up into his long hair, twisting his fingers into the strands. "This is better. ". His voice was low, his electric eyes drinking in Freed's body.

Before the inevitable stuttering he was sure would come from the green haired man's mouth, he captured his lips again, sucking softly on the youngers lower lip. Laxus was getting used to the strange waves Freed went through. Too much action at once would cause him to tense up and shy away, but the swordsman did his best to adapt quickly. He was fun to toy with, so desperate to keep up that calm, powerful disposition he usually held that was so fun to break. Laxus grinned, his teeth pressing down on the others soft lip, pulling gently. His hands stopped tugging and ran down his neck, past over his back and stopped to grip his adorable ass, pulling his hips closer. He felt a jolt from the other mage, but he didn't feel the other man pull away.

They parted and connected with eager pops, the green haired mage's movements a little clumsy in his haste. Laxus could hardly mind, trying not to laugh at the cute enthusiasm. His hands palmed round ass in their grasp shamelessly. The smaller mage shifted away breathlessly, soft pants of warm breath spread over the larger man's cheeks, the light smell of cranberries and vodka still lingered. Laxus eyes met with lust filled, half lidded, intoxicatingly beautiful dark turquoise pools, looking right at him.

Damn he was stunning. Freed felt the hands on his ass grip tighter as he repositioned himself onto his knees, making him just tall enough to lean over the usually towering man. Being so close, seeing him trying to hold himself together, it made the blond curious as to how he could have every overlooked this man's feelings. The desire and yearning unlocked by a few kisses was obvious, spinning around inside of those impossibly perfect eyes.

Freed swallowed thickly, trying to compose himself a bit.

"H-ow does it make you feel?" He asked softly, remembering his previous intentions.

Laxus didn't look away from him, taking time to think his words over carefully before speaking.

"It's hard to explain." He started, seeing a flicker of disappointment in the other.

He could practically see the desire to shout 'REALLY!? After ALL of that?!' in his partner.

"But..." he added, seeing the other perk up. "I know I don't want it to stop." He stated simply.

That seemed to be enough for Freed, who smiled, wrapping his arms around his leader's neck. Seeing him brighten up so quickly to something so simple made Laxus want to say more, almost flattered at how easy he could be to please.

"I mean if I hated this, why would I be groping you?" He asked, pulling his hand back before snapping it forward.

Freed shot up, eyes wide at the loud smack, feeling a sting of pain bite and sink into his skin. He bit back a yell, choking it down with difficulty.

Laxus narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"If you don't start making some kind of noise, I'm only going to get rougher." He promised.

"Don't!" Freed scolded. "That really hurt." adding a chuckle, feeling a bit conflicted. He didn't hate the sting in his ass...but shouldn't he?

Laxus laughed, leaning back, looking up at his perfectly posh mage.

"If you can't take that much, you aren't going to be able to handle me." he warned boastfully.

Freed sat back and sighed, tilting his head to the side. He could feel where he was hit start to sooth but heat.

"I suppose I will gain a higher tolerance to pain then." he cooed back, running his fingers through his long hair, guiding the longer strands away from his face.

Laxus raised and eyebrow questioningly.

"Is that so Justine?" He asked.

Freed grinned mischievously. He crawled forward, slipping closer to his leader until they were nearly nose to nose.

"If that's what it takes to please you," he spoke lowly and precisely. "Then it is what I will do."

He leaned forward, kissing Laxus again softly before standing up.

"I need a shower." He called back, knowing Laxus would watch him go.

"Really? After all of that?"

Freed looked over his shoulder with a sly smirk.

"Unless you wish to continue, I believe I am going to need a very cold shower." He informed.

Laxus gave a dark chuckle, his eyes watching as if the smaller man were prey.

"Dirty pervert." he scolded, pulling him back by the hem of his pants, right back into his lap. "Who said I was done with you?"

**XXX**

The green haired wizard didn't fight the tug, feeling something hard press into him once he was snuggled into Laxus' lap.

"Oh come on. I am far too tired." He complained teasingly, a smile on his face. Even exhaustion could not keep him from enjoying the others attention.

He heard Laxus growl in his ear, feeling a rumble on his back. It made Freed laugh a little. He could be so irritable.

"You did make me a promise however...it would be a shame for you to go back on your word." He twisted in the larger man's grasp again, to face him, straddling his lap. "And if I wasn't dreaming last night, I remember you being quite...charitable to me." He cooed.

"What all do you remember?" Laxus asked, thinking back. Their previous night seemed so far away. He ran his hands up the back of the smaller wizards shirt as he spoke, slowly up his spine, his fingertips grazing his skin softly. Freed shrugged a bit, losing some of his upper hand.

"It's all a bit of a blur really. I think I was a bit overwhelmed." He had vague flashes at best, remembering the pleasure and confusion of the night.

"Same." Laxus admitted. "I don't think I was really in my right mind...I know for a fact that you owe me though."

Freed moved closer, his eyes becoming a bit sharper.

"For what exactly?" He questioned in a hardly innocent voice.

Laxus eyed Freed. Who knew this little minx had so many sides? From noble to cute to sexy so quickly.

"You want me to say it?" Laxus questioned.

Freed's smirk grew. He leaned in closer, running his hands through Laxus' hair, pinching the short strands between his fingers, tugging,as his hips grinding slowly against the others pelvis.

"If you say it, I will do it for you. That seems like a fair deal." The thrill knowing he was at least a temptation made him want to be more bold.

The blond let out a reluctant growl before kissing the slender mage hard and quick.

"Fine." he sighed, as he pulled away. "Last night I remember getting on my knees and sucking off your cock until you burst."

Freed raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but remained unphased by his blunt statement.

"Is that how it happened." He questioned, knowing full well the last little bit was a blatant lie.

"That's how I remember it." He nodded challenging , tugging him closer.

Freed laughed a little and locked eyes with the man he was so infatuated. He kissed him, at first softly, before grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling, leaning in more forcefully, lingering there, savoring the moment before backing away, disconnecting with a soft pop.

"Then lets just say for the moment I have a horrible memory." Freed whispered, kissing down his neck, in soft sweet pecks, his slim fingers removing buttons as his head sank, passing over his muscular body.

His lips kissed firmly as he eased himself onto the floor, resting on his knees at the foot of the bed. His lips grazed over the soft skin just above his waistline, as he unbuttoned the blonds pants, feeling a sizable bulge begging to be released.

He kept up his confidant behavior but could hardly still his racing heart. Freed found much pleasure in being intimate with people he deeply cared about, though there had been a scarce amount of people who truly fit that definition. He could hardly contain his own eagerness as he slipped the other man's garments down.

The mage bit his lip, hardly surprised by his large size. The two had shared a bathhouse many times before, and it was impossible to leave without a glance or two from time to time. However he had never seen him aroused and never had the opportunity to know he had caused it himself. The sight caused him to stir even more down below, his stomach twisting as he leaned forward, lingering for a moment, his hot breath passing around the blonds hard cock.

Laxus couldn't break his eyes away from the man before him, a look of ravenous hunger and lust embedded in his clear eyes. He had never seen such a lustful look on the script writer. It was making his dick twitch just seeing him so undone and lewd.

"Damn tease." he scolded gruffly, seeing a satisfied smirk on his subordinates face.

Freed decided ceased the suspense Laxus so wantonly clung to, and ran his tongue from the base of the large prick to the tip, taking his time to savor the taste and shape. He had no need or desire to rush, wanting to take every second to do this correctly. His tongue ran circles around the tip, glossing it with a thin layer of warm saliva. He could feel the erection stiffen as he toyed with it and gave another lick, his tongue running over the slit as his hand moved to grip the base starting to stroke. After a few more curious licks, Laxus felt the slick tongue run down the underside of his cock, and a warm mouth engulf shaft.

He was unable to hold back a very pleased moan feeling the soft lips tight around him, starting to move. The suction built around his member, as Freed started to move and suck. Curiously the blue eyes that had been focused on his target looked up to the towering blond. He shivered seeing his leader had been watching the entire time, and felt his cheeks heat. His eyes darted away, a small whimper of shock running through his lips. He didn't stop or move away but that had definitely caught him off guard.

"Hey." he heard Laxus call, his tone much softer and less demanding. "Look up at me."

Freed felt his cheeks burn brighter at such an order, losing his train of thought, and sense of what to do.

"Look up at me." the order came again, this time a warm hand brushing against his cheek.

The green haired mage glanced up through his long dark lashes, his heart skipping and swelling in his chest. He met the gaze of his leader and paused a moment before remembering his situation. He focused back on his task and started to move his mouth against the hard tool. Starting with short slow sucks, Freed moved slowly, taking time to wet every inch with his tongue and lips before pressing further down, gradually going lower. As he became more comfortable, he moved faster and deeper. His hand matched the rhythm of his bobs and sucks, stroking what he could not take between his lips. As he moved his hair shifted, his bangs falling forward and shorter lengths getting caught around his face. Laxus ran his hand through the streaming strands, brushing them out of his view, holding them back by tangling his fingers into the roots Freed's hair.

"Damn it." He moaned watching the mage move against his prick.

His voice had been low, but Freed heard it loud and clear, forcing his head lower and faster. Laxus could hear small gags from the mage forcing too much at a time, and damn was it sexy. His fingers gripped the roots of the script mages hair tightly, encouraging him to take more.

Freed twisted his wrist as his hand rubbed the base, making its movements shorter. After a few more sucks he moved forward, his free hand gripping Laxus' side for support. His head dipped down farther. His gags became more dramatic, as more entered his mouth and throat. Sucking so deeply made him feel nauseous, but it could not compare to his own growing desire and lust. He removed his hand, not much use for it with his mouth steadily moving deeper, and ran it down his own slender frame. He could feel his cock begging to be given attention and was fighting the urge to satisfy it.

"Fuck...fuck." Laxus cursed under his breath, his hand sliding to the back of Freed's head. His hips ached to move forward, craving more the amazing feeling he was giving, but restrained. He could see tears in the corner the smaller man's eyes. This had to be painful so he attempted to refrain from causing him more discomfort, though the temptation to take more was hard to resist.

The mage in question found his movements harder to control and less precise. He focused on blocking out the sting of his throat being stretched but it only grew the longer he moved. The pain etched and mixed with the pleasure. It made him realize all too well how real this was. It reassured him this was not a dream or fantasy. That reality of this threw him over the edge, causing him to unclasp his pants and stroke his neglected prick, closing his eyes tight, moving his mouth faster. Muffled moans escaped around the dick that was blocking his air way.

He noticed Laxus' free hand grip the sheets, the other holding firmly on the back of his head. Freed endured it gladly, opening his eyes enough to see the strong pelvic muscles flex and strain to hold back. He moaned, bracing himself before grabbing the larger man's leg, lunging forward, forcing the impressive dick into his throat, his lips meeting the very root, feeling the brush of course hair against his nose and mouth. His hand gripped Laxus' leg, hearing him gasp loudly and moan long and hard. He kept his throat down, though it felt achingly full, and breathing was a struggle. He managed to move his head in small quick bobs though it felt like his throat was on fire.

Laxus dropped his head back, closing his eyes tight, unable to stay still any longer. He moved his hips, feeling his moment of release hit him hard. Pleasure rocked through his body making him lose himself, almost unaware of the loud moan he nearly roared.

Freed felt hot seed shoot directly down his throat, and jerked away in reflex, the sudden shock making him gag and feel sick. He stopped himself with enough time to catch most of the salty liquid in his mouth, a thin stream dripping down his chin. Taking a breath he forced himself to swallow, both to create less mess, and to ease his churning stomach.

Freed sat back, breathing heavily, feeling even more exhausted, cleaning off his face, while Laxus laid back on the bed, possibly more out of breath.

A few moments of silence went by, just the two regaining composure. Laxus was the first to move, scooping Freed up into his chest, who was happy to cuddle into his side.

"How many times have you done that?" The large man asked, failing at hiding the surprise in his voice

"To that degree? Never." Freed answered breathlessly. "Damn you're huge." He added in mock anger.

Laxus chuckled, thinking that was the first time he had heard Freed curse.

"Sorry about that." The faux dragon did not sound regretful in the slightest.

"I think you'll have to keep your promise to me some other night." Freed yawned, wanting to pass out.

Laxus glanced to him and pinned him to the bed quickly, kissing his cheek.

"I don't think it will be that hard to make you scream. You were getting off at just the thought of my dick." He taunted slowly, his teeth nipping at his jaw line.

The smaller mage looked away, making no attempt to deny that.

"I like pleasing and I'm not very used to being pleased." He shrugged, in a slight defence.

"Why's that?" Laxus was curious. Freed was not a prude, and gave DAMN good head. Why wouldn't someone snatch him up and never let go once having a taste?

"High standards." Freed answered simply. "I'm a little picky about the people allowed to touch me."

"I would have never guessed." Laxus laughed, running his hands over the others thin hips.

Freed rolled his eyes but smiled, enjoying the sweet touch.

"I don't like giving others control over me."

Laxus nodded, drinking in the sight of the smaller wizard.

"Well you did say I was an exception..." He added, pressing the smaller mage back into the bed, his hands pulling up his clean white shirt.

Freed wiggled a bit, his hands gripping the sheets. It was uncomfortable...no...unnatural to feel someone else touching him. It made his body squirm against his will. He closed his eyes, savoring the touch of Laxus' rough hands and their gentle caress, sliding down his sides, over his stomach.

The lightning mage watched his movements, how is body moved fluidly searching for more of the good feelings Laxus provided, as well as the cute, provocative faces he was making at such simple contact. He gripped the smaller frame more tightly, running his hands down slipping his fingers into the soft fabric of the others clothes, stripping them off easily, discarding them to the floor.

Laxus ran his hands up the thin legs now exposed to him as he drank in the image before him. Freed's body was nimble and fit, his skin pale and clear of imperfections. His green hair was sprawled behind his back, twisting into loops and curls. This man was the perfect contrast to Laxus himself.

"So you shave?" Laxus teased, his eyes running over his more intimate areas. His nails raked over the soft perfect skin of his stomach with just enough pressure to cause long pink scratches following their path. Freed bit his lip, looking up bashfully, nodding.

It made the larger man smirk darkly, drawing his hand back, clapping his hand on the script mages hip, slapping him in the process. It caught him off guard, making him jolt with a shocked yelp that was quickly suppressed. Laxus rubbed his hand in small circles soothing the sting, seeing a bright red mark in the vague shape of his hand staining the ivory skin.

"Jerk." Freed hissed softly rubbing his his body against the easing feeling. It hurt but somehow felt amazing. Freed was starting to believe anything this man did to him would somehow feel good. His hand brushed over Laxus', who was stroking the spot carefully.

"Don't be so weak. I know you can take it." The blond murmured.

He dipped down low, lifting his hand to place his lips on the tingling wound. He sucked on the now sensitive skin, locking his fingers with Freed's. He felt the others hips lift off the bed, begging for more of that feeling. He complied with the silent request, sucking harder, grabbing those slim hips pulling them up higher. His lips traveled down the natural curve in his body leading down to his groin before halting at the base of his erection, and pressing down more firmly, grazing the skin with his teeth carefully.

It made the smaller man moan, his hand shooting away from Laxus' to cover his mouth, but despite his efforts the soft sounds slipped through his fingers.

"That's more like it." Laxus rumbled, running his warm tongue over the same spot.

The smaller man bit his lip unable to ignore lips sinking back down, replacing the pressure, causing his body to react in strange ways. His hips timidly moved forward, feeling the sweet sensation painfully close to where he so craved. He felt so hot, like everything inside of him was on fire, but his skin felt cold when being touched by the other mage.

"Laaa-" He was so tempted to call his name, but silenced himself, his hand gripping his mouth tighter.

"What was that? Giving in already?" Laxus snapped his teeth against the smooth surface.

Freed flinched, swallowing a yelp.

"N-no." He insisted. "But..." he paused.

"But what?"

Freed paused, his fist on the sheets tightening.

"L-lower..." he breathed heatedly. "...please."

That damn word made Laxus tense and caused an involuntary flicker of lightning through his hair, and over his neck. Kissing and teasing this adorable mage was making him lose control. He sounded so wanting and eager, how could he deny if he asked so sweetly? His tongue brushed over his root, easily picking up the prickle of trimmed hair. His firm lips grazed his shaft, pausing half way up, kissing his dick firmly, sucking, feeling the cock twitch on his lips.

Freed rotated his hand, pressing the back of his hand to his lips, closing his eyes tight. A suppressed clunky groan hummed against his tightly pursed lips. Laxus' lips curved into a smirk, slightly parted as they moved softly up Freed's excited prick, hot breath and a flicking tongue rolling over his dick. The lightning mage took his sweet time traveling up to the tip.

Freed's hands were white knuckled, every muscle in his body determined to hold back. Even so he could feel his will breaking. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back against this teasing.

"I didn't know you had so much restraint." Laxus chuckled, earning a whine from the smaller mage.

"I thought I...was the tease." Freed managed to speak, the building pleasure was ready to rip through his vocal cords.

He heard the blond laugh again before he ran his hot tongue over the others tip, rubbing the very tender area. Freed's back arched up off the bed a little, his body stiff and rigid from holding back. Laxus was ready to break his composure, and make him sing.

Freed's eyes shot open as he felt his dick enveloped by his leader's mouth, warm, wet and tight. It released a desperate moan drip through the green haired mage's lips, that broke the dam of sounds he had held back. One sweet deep sound faded into another, becoming louder as Laxus sucked his stiff cock. His body jolted and twitched as his bliss built, piling on his body.

Each moan rang in Laxus ears, making his head move faster. Hearing more of Freed's will break and crumple challenged the lightning mage to make the others voice louder. He wanted to drive him crazy, but his head stopped completely, tasting something bitter slide over his tongue.

He pulled away, catching the other off guard completely.

"Oh no ya don't. I haven't heard you say my name yet. Don't even fucking try it." He scolded lightly.

It made the others face flush, caught completely off guard.

"Don't stop." he dared to order, instantly wanting the feeling back, his peak dieing down.

Laxus chuckled, narrowing his eyes on the smaller man before searching around the room. He ran his hand over his chin, as he searched.

His subordinate had no choice but to sit and wait patiently in sickening suspense.

"Fuck. I guess that will have to do." He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing up his headphones.

Freed's eyes widened a little, completely unsure of what was about to happen, watching the larger man stretch out the cord in a neat straight line. The smaller man gulped, eyes glued the black thick wire, Laxus holding one end, wrapping the middle of the cord firmly around the base of Freed's eager cock twice. It was uncomfortably tight, only becoming more so as the faux dragon tied a loose knot, securing it enough to prevent any unwanted 'spillage'.

The smaller mage wiggled under him, unsure if he was completely comfortable with this. He wanted to let go. Hell, YEARS of teasing was not enough for this sadist? Even ten more minutes was borderline villainy. Laxus saw his skepticism.

"If you want this to stop, all you have to do is yell my name. Loud." He assured.

Without waiting for any reply his head dropped again, lifting the slim hips, taking the cock in his mouth, sucking down low and deep.

The pleasure became painfully taunting, building up quickly with the repetitious movements and warm tight lips around his shaft. Freed's breaths were deep but trembled as he fought his uncontrollable waves of lust. Laxus moved faster, his suction increasing as his mouth worked the tool. The smaller mage was holding up well though, as Laxus suspected. His companion was strong willed and had trained his mind for years to ignore unpleasing elements. That restraint must have aided his control in pleasant ones as well. He could see how tired he was, his body starting to move lazily, most likely only still awake due to the stimulation and discomfort.

Regardless, Laxus refused to lose twice in a day, and would keep his word if possible. He sucked lower, a risky thought running through his mind. He experimentally sent very low electric pulse through his lips, feeling a new spark of life jolt into the mage before him who sat straight up, his mouth and eyes wide. His voice trembled, soft desperate pants of alarm and desire, his mind to lost in the thrill.

"W-ait." he swallowed thickly. "Dooon't." He gasped, unable to think of anything more eloquent.

Laxus almost wondered if it had hurt him, but with a glance up he saw his blue eyes clouded with erotic elation. The dragon's lips curled into a grin as he sent a stronger bolt up his tool, not hesitating in the bobbing and sucking as he did.

Freed felt the shock rush up his body quickly, from its origin to the tips of his fingers, nose and toes. Tears welled up in his eyes, his body overwhelmed and dick pulsing painfully. He couldn't take the ache...desire and pain all mixed into one amazing, conflicting feeling. All of his restraint broke as he felt a low, steady flow of electricity flow up from the pleasing mouth around him, steadily spreading through his body, caressing and conquering every inch of his skin, making his muscles want to convulse, and hair start to raise.

"L-LAXUS!" He yelled, his head dropping back, jerking his hips forward in reflex. "Laxus! AHH! Please! Plea-se let me cum!"

The lightning slayer gagged a bit but it didn't distract from the smaller mage's request. He slipped a finger between the cord blocking his release. He tugged it softly, the wire slipping and sliding more loosely. As soon as it had a bit of leeway, Laxus felt his mouth filled with a hot, thick cum, catching the larger man off guard. He pulled back, unprepared for the abrupt action, feeling his chest and neck splattered with the remainder of the fluid. He coughed a little, wiping some of the sticky gloss off of his mouth.

He was going to taunt Freed a bit, but lost the urge when his eyes fell on the mage.

**XXX**

Freed had fallen back on the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly, his body completely limp. His blue eyes lidded with satisfaction. All at once he was the vision of beauty, sex appeal, and elegance.

"S-orry." he breathed quietly, his mind spinning, unsure of what he was even apologizing for.

Laxus sighed, taking that image in. He was completely ravaged, and an utter mess at the hands of Laxus himself. He was positive no one had ever seen this exact level of surrender in the mage. It made the blond grin and shake his head, standing up by the side of the bed. He paused before kneeling to scoop up the smaller man, who squirmed in his grip.

"I...have to get a shower..." He protested as Laxus placed him under the covers.

"Shut up." He ordered, leaning down, kissing his lips, pressing him back into the bed. "Go to sleep."

"But...I feel dirty...and I want to..." he yawned, closing his eyes, despite his words. "I want to...be...comfortable." He tucked into the bed, his eyes barely open. "I...love you...Laxus." he spoke gently and unevenly.

It made the blond smirk.

"I know." He responded, and saw the last of his consciousness flicker out like a flame, dropping him into a deep slumber.

Laxus turned off the lights in the room, as well as the forgotten entertainment lacrima, before going to shower off. He stood in the warm spray, trying to get his thoughts together.

Before this week, he would have never considered being with a man. He was perfectly content and attracted to women, but his perspective was changing. Something about the wizard in the next room made him nearly ravenous, eager to experiment with the new options open to him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He scoffed, shaking his head. He leaned forward bracing himself on the wall in front of him, the spray of water flooding down his back. The sexy faces of Freed passed through his mind making him groan with frustration. He wouldn't be able to get those images out of his mind now and he knew it.

Once clean he returned to the room, the figure of the smaller man peacefully snug in the bed made Laxus pause, watching the slow rising and falling of his chest under the covers for a moment, the soft breaths passed through his lips making a very subtle sound.

"You're definitely something else..." He mused quietly to himself. "Damn you." He brushed a thick bunch of hair from the sleeping mage's face. "You've got me completely messed up."

Laxus stood up, laying on the other side of the bed, trying to ignore his pestering thoughts. Once proven to be unsuccessful he grabbed Freed, pulling him close, making him stir in his sleep.

"Bastard." Laxus scolded, holding the smaller mage close.

He fell asleep, smelling the fresh minty fragrance drift up from the thick layers of Freed's green hair.

* * *

His mind swirled, drifting off into a hazy memory.

They had been teenagers, lazily hanging out by the river on a hot day. Evergreen was splashing about with Bickslow in the water, while Freed and Laxus chose to relax on the bank. Freed had hardly the long locks as he did in modern day, but rather had shoulder length layers of slightly spiked hair, two straight little tuffs that would eventually evolve into lightning bolts stuck up on each side. He had a book in hand, as was far too captivated by the story to become active, only his feet kicking slowly in the current of the rushing water.

Laxus didn't sit too far away, his headphones on, lost in his playlist. Magnolia was popular for beautiful days like this. A vibrant blue sky holding onto fluffy white clouds, the smell of the trees fluttering in the wind, dancing with discarded leaves. It was just hot enough to want to swim, the water chilled and fresh.

The blond's peace however was short lived, hearing Ever give a squeal of a giggle. It was never a good sign when she was that amused. He sat up, removing one of his headphones to see what trouble they would be stirring up.

"You haven't even KISSED anyone?" She asked, her attention on Freed.

He shook his head, flipping a page of his book.

"No." He admitted.

It made the other two laugh.

"What are you waiting for. You're sixteen for crying out loud." Bickslow nagged. "What's holding you back?"

Freed didn't answer, more interested in his book.

Evergreen smirked and splashed a wave of water at him, aiming for the text. The script mage jerked the story up, having his pants drenched instead, and held his place with a finger between the pages.

"I just don't want to waste my first. Is that a problem?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"waste?" Bickslow repeated, floating on his back. "What are you saving it for?"

Freed shrugged.

"Someone special. I want my first kiss to be with someone...important. Someone who means something to me. Someone I trust." He suggested.

Bix scoffed.

"You are over thinking it man. A kiss ain't that special." He rejected.

"Maybe not to you." Freed spat back, opening his book again.

Ever smiled sharply, her eyes locking on Laxus. Freed's crush had been well established between the three, as well as their trend in trying to make Laxus realize the others feelings had already been in place.

"You care about Laxus right?" She cooed sweetly.

Freed blushed.

"Why not just kiss him? Then you can have your special first, as well as get on with your life and get some lip action with someone else." she added.

"I-I care about all of my friends." Freed interjected, focusing on the book before him.

At the time, Laxus had not noticed the pink on his cheeks, the jolt in his voice, or how thickly he swallowed.

"Yeah well Laxus is sitting right next to you. And he's not soaked." Bickslow pointed out.

"You are both being idiots. Be quiet." Freed snapped, his head going deeper between the pages.

It was at this time Laxus had decided to intervene.

"It kinda makes since in a weird way I guess. Who do you trust more than your best friends?" He mused to himself. "Although, wouldn't Ever make more since? She is a _girl._"

Bickslow jumped up quickly to be the first to answer.

"You would condemn a FRIEND to kiss her? You are heartless!" He wailed.

Evergreen elbowed him in the stomach angrily, but Bix shooshed her, insisting it was for the greater good.

It made Laxus laugh, missing their sneaky little signal.

"Yeah that would be pretty shity of me." He laughed, and glanced to Freed. "So what do you think?"

Freed blinked, unsure if this was some kind of trick or not.

"Ah...Really?" He looked down at his hands nervously.

Laxus nodded, not realizing how much this would mean for his friend.

"Then you wouldn't be all stressed about who you're going to kiss first." Laxus assured.

Freed smiled softly, and nodded.

"Ah...sure..." he agreed.

Evergreen grabbed Bickslow's shoulders, both of their eyes wide as they watched their two friends lean close to eachother.

Freed felt his heart skip as the other boys lips pressed to his. He was frozen for a moment, before pressing closer. He felt something rush through him. Something more explosive than a firework, and more powerful than a bolt of lightning. Something shot directly through to his heart.

Their lips hardly moved against each other, and it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but it might as well have lasted hours. They pulled away from each other, Freed gulping down his overbearing joy. He wanted to cry. His heart soared above the clouds, higher than even a dragon could reach. In his mind those seconds were flawless, passionate and the most romantic thing to ever happen to him.

Laxus however remembered putting his headphones back on, laying down and proceeded to forget it ever happened.

It was an odd sensation, to see the past completely differently. They had a lifetime together, that Laxus had hardly realized was there. Loyalty whose roots were deeper than expected,a love as sweet and selfless as it was invisible. Freed was in love with...but could Laxus really feel the same way?

* * *

**Yeah so smut is fun/hard to write. I hope this chapter kinda makes up for the lack of sexy times. I feel like long and descriptive but far in between is more fun to read then short quickies every chapter. Maybe not? Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Thunder and Lightning

Freed shifted in the bed, feeling heavy and strange. He woke up slowly, the memories of last night sinking into him in perfect clarity. It made him smile softly, stretching to wake his stiff muscles, feeling a large arm holding him around his stomach. His smile faded, realizing his body felt tacky and strange. He grumbled as he recalled not getting a shower. The script mage sat up awkwardly, trying to reduce the repulsive feeling laying on his body from ebbing any deeper into his skin. Laxus rolled over onto his back and ran his hands over his face with a growl.

"Go back to sleep." he ordered with a huff. "The hell is wrong with you."

Freed shot a glare at him, and without warning punched him in the shoulder. It was anything but playful, but at the same time miles away from Freed's full force. It caught the larger mage off guard, making him wake up and shift and sit up. He stretched, pulling his mind away from the grog of sleep, making Freed jump when he burst out laughing.

Freed's furrowed brows twitched in annoyance.

"Your fucking hair." Laxus bellowed, leaning back on the pillows and headboard. "Sorry. My bad. Again." he chuckled out.

Freed sighed, running his hands partially through his locks before they got caught and stuck in the masses. Laxus could see Freed's temper growing and grabbed him up, pulling him into his lap, the smaller man instantly crossing his arms and looking away, determined to keep his 'screw off' attitude strong.

"Ah get over it." Laxus squeezed Freed's hips gently, unable to prevent himself from thinking it was kinda cute when he was mad like this.

He sat looking away, arms over his chest, and nose in the air. His eyes were closed and back straight, all that proper composure ruined by the tangled green waves and clumps of hair mangled around his head. It made Laxus chuckle again, but also want to break the annoyed dignity, and he knew the perfect way to do it.

He leaned closer, holding Freed tighter feeling him try to shift and lean away. Laxus kissed his cheek, feeling the body in his lap stiffen, resisting the urge to move closer trying to cling to his principals. The lightning dragon smirked and kissed him again, tugging him closer. Freed felt the lips against him move down, right below his jawline, kissing softly, hardly pecking, but the longer the script mage resisted, the harder his lips pressed, the more he sucked on the skin. His will was breaking with each kiss. Laxus paused, a hand moving to rest on Freed's chin, pulling it to face his leader. Freed opened her eyes against his better judgement, locking his gaze with the man who held him, the electric blue color sending a bolt down his spine. His breath caught a bit knowing this was game-set-match. Any annoyance or principal he held had been destroyed by that strong cocky scowl and smirking lips. The smaller mage broke, moving forward quickly, kissing the blond, feeling the blonds smirk grow as their lips interlocked.

They kissed like that until Freed realized his hair was making him feel messy, among other things. He had no desire to be in such a state in front of anyone, let alone Laxus. After a few more pecks they parted.

"I'm getting a shower." he called suddenly and moved to get up.

Laxus watched the others bare body move in the darkness, studying how his muscles shifted, not trying to hide his glance.

"I'm going back to sleep." Laxus yawned, laying back down.

Freed scoffed and glanced back at him with a smirk.

"Or you could make breakfast for me for once." He suggested teasingly, walking to the bathroom, turning on the light in the smaller room.

Laxus gave an amused scoff.

"Sure, if you want charcoal cake." He retorted, hearing the door shut, the light draining away quickly.

He paused for a moment, feeling something strange rest on his heart. Freed was so calm, so strong and so... beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. It was completely out of the blue, but someone who used to be a very close friend was making his heart beat faster.

* * *

Bickslow leaned back in his chair, rocking irritably. He sat with Cana in the hotels main restaurant waiting for the others to arrive, having run into Freed after he had showered up, the pair deciding to meet up for early lunch - late breakfast. Natsu and Lucy had been up before anyone and had already started their day adventuring around the resort.

"They are taking forever..." Bickslow sighed, wanting to eat.

Cana shrugged, sipping her mimosa.

"Don't be so impatient. Can't you just sit still for a bit?" She suggested.

He looked a little disgusted at the thought.

"Life is way too short to just do nothing. Besides, after what we heard?" He insisted eagerly with a vicious smirk.

Cana chuckled, swirling her drink.

"Don't tear into him to much. Poor guy probably can't even walk straight." She laughed.

Bickslow snickered, jolting his chair forward to rest on all four feet. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Evergreen slamming her hands on the table, with a wide happy smile.

"Morning!" She sang brightly. "How did you two sleep?"

"Just dandy." Cana informed as the fairy obsessed woman took her seat. "Our room is wrecked. Room service is going to hate us. I can't remember all of last night but I bet it was fun."

"The bruise on the back of my head says the same." Bix snickered.

"I'm guessing you had just a good a night as us?" Cana cooed, raising her eyebrows at Ever.

The fairy lady looked down at her menu.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She lied easily, crossing her legs and sitting up straight.

"Next time just put a tie on the door." Cana told her.

"I don't think Elfman wears ties." Bickslow corrected, earning a nod from Cana.

"Right." She laughed, noticing Ever bite her tongue, eager to rebuke that statement.

"You should have been with us last night." She continued, reached into her purse. "You missed one hell of a show."

She waved a large stack of pictures, catching the other woman's attention. She nearly snatched the pictures away, gasping, a manicured hand flying to cover her mouth as she saw they were all pictures of last night.

"Is that...FREED?" She demanded. "How did you get him to...he lost a bet didn't he?" She looked to Bickslow for the answer, who nodded happily and quickly.

"The man's a natural!" The soul mage chuckled, leaning back in his chair again.

"I feel so left out." Ever pouted as she flipped through the pictures. "You should have come to find me."

"Oh yeah, sure. You wouldn't have wanted us to screw up your date." Bix refused flatly, snapping his chair forward, pointing at her with an accusing finger.

"Besides, that's not all that happened with the little nerd." Cana hinted, swirling her drink.

"They hooked up again?!" Ever guessed, looking up from the pictures wide eyed.

"Again?" Cana repeated, looking to Bickslow.

"Eh...they did _something_ a few nights ago. Laxus stayed the night. Thats all we really know" He answered as if it was common knowledge.

"So do you think this one means something?" Ever shot quickly.

"Why would it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Well the first time could be written off as a drunken one-time thing, but...well maybe they are something more now?" She suggested.

"ehhh. I don't know." Cana shook her head. "They were both pretty wasted. With their lower inhibitions Freed would be way more confident and Laxus would probably be more...willing."

The group nodded, considering that.

"Well...Freed was pretty messed up last night, but Laxus only ordered one whisky, and I don't think he finished it." Bickslow informed.

Everyone looked a little shocked at that statement.

"So...he probably wasn't even buzzed..." Cana stated, redundantly out of shock.

"Hmmm." Evergreen nodded, soaking that in. "So how do you _KNOW_ they did something?" She moved right on to the next topic.

Bickslow sat up straight, looking like he had been waiting for someone to ask.

"We heard them. I don't know how you didn't! I didn't know Freed could make sounds like that! HELL I didn't know if I should be disturbed or impressed!"

She sat back in her seat and nodded, thinking it all over.

"How much did you hear?" She looked a bit disgusted at the thought.

"Heard Freed. Wouldn't shut up. Either they hooked up or he was tortured." Cana confirmed. "But drop it. Here they come." She nodded to the couple coming in through the door.

The wizard's didn't look out of place from their usual behaviour, other than the content smile on Freed's bright face. They easily spotted their groups table and joined them.

"Afternoon." Freed greeted, sitting down.

Bickslow couldn't hold in his excitement, completely ready to become the largest nuisance he could be. He waited how ever, holding together whatever composure he had until the opportune moment. He saw Freed reach for his water, clenching his hands into fists, waiting for his friend to have a mouth full before speaking.

"So ah, Freed-o...Does 'thunder' really cum after 'lightning'?"

Freed cringed, sucking water into his airway, starting to choke.

The table erupted into the sounds of Bickslow's violent laughter and the suffocating choking hacks of Freed trying to simply breath, both beating on the table causing everything to clang together. As much as the girls tried to hold back they keep in their amusement, and started to laugh with Bickslow, though they stood over Freed asking if he could breath or if they could help.

The joke even caused Laxus to clear his throat and shift uncomfortably, trying not to be amused or offended. He patted Freed's back roughly unsure what else he could do. The smaller mage picked up a napkin, covering his mouth as he cleared his throat up.

"Bic-slow! What is wrong with yo-u!" He struggled to speak through his discomfort.

Bickslow was cracking up to hard to hear what he had said, his head on the table and fist pounding the top of the surface.

"Guess the secrets out." Laxus shrugged, figuring it had been.

"How far did you go exactly? Are you two a thing now?" Ever asked, sounding like teenager with her questions.

"That's not any of your concern!" Freed snapped quickly.

"Man, even Ever's not hiding her thing with Elfman right now. Just come clean. Vacation rules bro." Bickslow urged him, through a shit-eating grin.

Evergreen obviously wanted to say something to protest that, but kept quiet and looked down into her glass.

Freed sat back, seeing how the rest of this morning would go now, already _done_ with the company of his friends.

Cana knew he wouldn't budge, and changed her attention to Laxus.

"So whats the scoop Sparkie?" She prompted, laying her chin on her crossed hands. "How did you make him yell like that?" She winked.

"Ya heard that then?" Laxus stated and smirked. "Good."

Freed's head snapped to look at him.

"Don't encourage them!" He insisted pleadingly.

Laxus laughed, hooking his foot around the leg of Freed's chair, jerking it closer, then wrapped his arm around the smaller mage.

"Don't let them get to you." The blond advised. "They just want to ruffle your feathers, and you make it easy." He looked him up and down quickly before looking back to the others. "Why do you guys give a shit? You don't see me asking if any of _you _fucked last night." he pointed out.

"It's something to talk about, we like to gossip." Cana answered, tossing back the rest of her mimosa, slamming the stem glass down.

"And when Freed's involved, any sort of adultery becomes one hundred times more interesting." Bickslow added.

Freed groaned, rubbing his temples.

"If you aren't going to drop it, then no we didn't fuck." Laxus answered clearly.

"Damn. Guess you still have that pesky V card then." Bix cooed to his script writing friend.

Laxus looked a little surprised.

"You're _still _a virgin?" He asked.

Freed nodded, not fazed by that reveal.

"It all goes back to what I said last night. I really don't _like_ giving people control over me." he answered. "And partnered with that, I like to share my firsts with very important people."

Laxus found this new information particularly interesting, though it still confused him how Freed could be single at all. He glanced to the mage in question before the waiter came, took their order, and retreated into the kitchen again.

"You must be pretty private about your relationships. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" The leader questioned, sounding indifferent, but held an unignorable flicker of interest in his eyes. The smaller man nodded.

"I suppose I am, more than most. And yes, but they did not last very long." He answered.

"Why haven't I heard about any of em? Or met any of em for that matter?" Laxus spouted, a bit offended. They were friends after all.

It made Evergreen and Bickslow chuckle. The fact that Laxus would even ask these questions was fair proof that he was interested and maybe jealous.

"We haven't met them either." Evergreen promised, confirming that it was not only their leader being left out.

"But I think we've heard more about em." The soul mage looked to Freed. "The last time you really had a 'boyfriend' you were like 18 right?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right." Freed confirmed.

"Why don't you let us more into your love life? Aren't we the closest people to you? How can you hide such a big part of your life from us?" Ever pouted.

Cana nodded with a look of distaste aimed at him.

"That is pretty messed up man. Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"You are all making this far bigger than it is." Freed quickly silenced them. "I am not 'hiding' anything from you. I simply have not been with anyone I would deem worthy to be acquainted with any of you. You are the three people who have to approve and if even I don't approve why would I bring them into your lives?"

"You can't mean that." Ever huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. "You've never been with ANYONE you were just smitten with? You've never been in lo-" she stopped.

Freed sat back, seeing she understood.

"Of course I have been in love and of course they couldn't compare. How could I try to show off anyone less than Laxus to all of you?"

"Man, you are way too sappy." Laxus stated, shaking his head, trying to brush away those words. Freed was serious. No doubt or question in his voice. He knew how he felt... right now Laxus envied that assurance.

The script mage smiled and looked up to him.

"But then again...there was someone who came close to meeting all of you..." he teased, taking a more successful sip of his water.

Bix and Ever smiled curiously, leaning in, Laxus tried to hide his intrigue, but it was unmistakable how his ears perked up.

"Come on! Don't leave us in suspense!" Evergreen giggled.

"You met him last night. Rufus Lore." Freed confirmed.

Laxus instantly glared, cracking his knuckles with his thumb.

"We have been on a few dates, but things never really worked out. He is always very busy and if he's not, I usually am. Still, he's good company." All of the Thunder Legion could see how it bothered Laxus, and how small licks of lightning brushed over the others skin. "but as I said before, he's not my type. Laxus could crush him like a twig." The slight praise was enough to sooth most of the faux dragons anger.

"Damn right I could." He nodded.

The waiter approached their table with a large tray, starting to place their meals in front of the group.

"He really didn't try to hide the fact he liked you last night, are you really going to meet up with him back home?" Cana questioned.

"Of course. I still want to see him. Just because I am not interested in dating him does not make him any less of a friend. He was most likely more blatant last night because Laxus was present. I've made myself very clear to him how I feel."

"And he still goes after you?" Evergreen wrinkled her nose. "Sounds desperate."

Freed laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all. He is simply determined." Freed attempted to defend the memory mage.

"Determined to do what?" Bix asked, starting to dig into his meal.

"To change how I feel. I've told him it's pointless, but he's...a bit of a romantic. I doubt he has any intention of giving up his pursuit anytime soon."

"A romantic?" Laxus repeated with distaste.

Freed nodded.

"Writes me poetry, vows to win battles for me, compares me to a midsummer's night. All of that." He smiled waving his hand in dismissal to the theoretical gestures, simply happy Laxus was now the one being ruffled.

"Sappy shit." Laxus spat, feeling a little threatened. He couldn't do any of that 'romantic' shit even if he wanted to.

A sudden realization hit Ever, making her pause and freeze.

"He's known as 'The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon' right?" She asked quickly, standing up.

Freed seemed like he didn't want to confirm that information, but nodded.

"That's pretty vague, but just vague enough to keep it private. The coat you wear. You're the 'Red Moon' aren't you?!" She demanded.

Reluctantly he nodded again, this time trying to hide his face.

There was the sharp sizzling sound of lightning, a wave running up the faux slayer.

"Why wouldn't he go with the hair?" Bix asked Cana, gesturing to Freed.

"Way to obvious. Besides, a red moon is cooler than a green moon." She insisted.

"Yeah, a green moon would be kinda dumb." Bix nodded.

"If you two are finished?" Freed interrupted them.

"But wow, what a sly dog. And you don't want to be with him?" Cana directed her attention back to the script mage. "No offence but you seem like the type to be floored by such a 'gentlemanly' guy."

Bix nodded in agreeance.

"I've never stated I wanted anything of that nature." His tone was insistent. "Poetry is great, but there are other things I want in a partner."

"Like what?" Ever persisted, quite interested in learning more about her friends preferences.

"Poetry is hard to listen to when you are slammed against a wall." Laxus grumbled flatly.

Bix and Ever laughed, thinking that had to be a joke.

"He's not wrong." Freed covered his mouth to keep from laughing himself, his friends becoming paralyzed when they heard his answer.

"Wait WHAT?!" They yelled in unison, making Cana sputter and laugh.

"What did our little Freed just say!? My ears! MY pooor EARS!" Bix clapped his hands over each ear and violently shook his head.

Laxus smirked, jerking Freed closer, nipping at his neck.

"You're the one who's going to be singing. Count on it." The blond ordered possessively.

He did not like hearing about Rufus, it made his skin crawl to think of Freed with someone else now. He kissed the smaller mage, the action soothing his jealousy and easing his need to punch anyone who wanted to get too 'friendly' with Freed.

"Stop being so lovey dovey! It's creepy!" Bickslow scolded.

Freed looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were the on pressuring us to get together?" He protested.

"Yeah but it's weird to actually SEE! It's like, yeah there's probably aliens out there, but it's still weird to make contact with them." he argued.

Ever giggled and nodded in agreeance.

"Yes but I think its sweet. Freed looks positively radiant with joy." She cooed adoringly.

The mage nodded and leaned back into Laxus chest, feeling the larger man's hand rest on his hip.

"Onto more important matters, what are we doing today?" Freed asked, not wanting all the attention on him for a moment longer.

"I think we're going to hit up the pool again. It was pretty awesome yesterday." Cana answered, gaining a nod from Bix.

"Elfman is sleeping in so I might go shopping, but a quick dip does sound fun." Evergreen spouted in response.

Laxus didn't particularly enjoy swimming. He didn't hate it, but electricity didn't really mix well with liquids and his element could be uncontrollable at times. Being submerged in water for too long also made his skin feel a bit tingly, almost like it was buzzing. Still he knew his friends enjoyed it and he didn't mind the water in moderation.

"What do you have planned?" Laxus asked, squeezing Freed's side knowing he was a bit ticklish, causing a small jolt from the mage.

"Nothing. There's nothing in particular I am interested in today."

The blond nodded decisively.

"Alright. Pool it is then." He agreed, knowing the other would be just as eager.

"Then shopping?" Ever piped up again, earning a groan from the rest of the guys in the group.

She clapped her hands together in a begging gesture. "Pretty please?! Just for a bit?" She added.

"I'll go with ya if they won't. Jerks, leaving one of their own all alone." Cana scolded them.

"Ahhhhhh...fine...We will go with you Ever." Bix agreed reluctantly, not wanting to face the wrath of the angry girlfriend later on.

Evergreen bounced happily with a small squeak of excitement. Freed and Laxus exchanged a silent glance between each other before becoming very interested in their food in front of them. Cana raised an eyebrow at the pair and leaned forward on her arms, staring at them. A few seconds passed, her with her icy, constant gaze, them looking down pretending they couldn't feel the daggers pressing further into them.

"COUGH COUGH!" Cana announced loudly, making them groan, Laxus looking away completely, Freed rubbing his head again.

"Fine! We will accompany you as well." Freed answered sharply.

"Keep that devil woman under control Bix." Laxus snapped.

The soul mage laughed, tongue hanging out.

"I think they are warming up to ya babe." He snickered, kissing her cheek.

"I know I am. The legion needs another girl!" Ever beamed.

"No no." Freed shook his head. "I think I have my fair share of headaches to suppress with just the two of you."

"Oh come on! You don't want me around all the time?" She held up a very familiar card, twirling it between her fingers. The same card that had been able to 'bring the leader of the Thunder Legion to his knees'. While is discomfort around scantily clad women had been exaggerated, it was not completely false.

"Call me crazy." He rolled his eyes and smirked, making her laugh.

With that they finished breakfast, talking about this and that, taking their sweet time before going back to their rooms to change clothes.

* * *

Laxus sat on his bed, having already gotten into his swim trunks and a tight white wife-beater, and was now just waiting on Freed. The script made opened the bathroom door where he had been changing, pulling his hair back into a high ponytail. He was wearing nothing but his usual black speedo, exposing the majority of his body. Freed inspected himself in the mirror, smoothing down the back of his hair before stepping forward grabbing a bag of their beach supplies.

"I just don't get you sometimes." The slayer sighed, standing up, starting for the door with the smaller mage following.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked as they exited the room.

"Usually you wear clothes from your neck to your toes, but someone mentions water and you wear practically nothing at all." he elaborated gruffly.

Freed nodding.

"I wear those clothes because I like them and they suit me, not because I'm insecure with my body."

"So you would have been fine with stripping down all the way then?" Laxus challenged.

"Not at all. No. Never. Besides, the more you show something off the less valuable it becomes."

"Yeah I guess that makes since." He agreed, eyeing Freed yet again. "I'm not sure how much I like other people seeing so much of you...I might have to get you a different swim suit."

Freed laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I like this one and don't plan on changing it." He shook his head, thinking his leaders greed was flattering and sweet.

"Really? Even if I got you one you wouldn't wear it?" He questioned.

"I would not." Freed confirmed.

As soon as the last word passed his lips Laxus jerked him up, easily lifting him up, pinning him against the wall. The smaller man dropped the bag he had been carrying in the shock, feeling the wall hit his back, knocking some of his breath out.

"Lax-"

He felt the large man's lips crush into Freed's, their teeth clicking together, making the smaller wince in discomfort, but press closer. They connected, more pressure building on Freed, pressing him into the wall further. Laxus pulled back, Freed following his motion, not wanting the kiss to end. Still they separated.

"Then I'll just have to find another way to keep people off of you." Laxus smirked, lifting him higher, kissing his chest softly.

Freed watched intently, feeling his heart race, unable to do anything else, feeling slightly helpless in the larger man's arms.

After a few sweet pecks he wrapped his lips around a soft spot, under Freed's pecks, directly on his ribs. He sucked the spot, pressure building in the condensed area, teasing the soft skin. Freed quivered at the suction growing, feeling the spot start to prickle and sting as blood rushed forward. His hands wrapped tighter around Laxus. The blond pressed down more firmly, sucking more intensely, slowly moving his head back. Freed bowed his back, keeping his connected with those warm firm lips. Sharp teeth carefully nipped at the tender skin, one last powerful suck before the larger man pulled away with a loud pop. Where his lips had been glued was now a blotchy red and purple hickey. Against his pale skin it was very clear and noticeable.

Laxus took a moment to admire his work, more impressed with it than he thought he would be. It was satisfying to know that he had made the stain against the clear flawless surface, a blatant sign that this beautiful, powerful person was not up for grabs.

He set the smaller mage down again and picked up the bag from the ground. Freed looked down seeing the dark stain, running his fingers over it. He gave a playful glare and smirk.

"That won't raise questions." he commented, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Eh, you'll get over it. Consider that a warning to every guy that looks at ya."

Freed smiled inwardly. Yes his leader's actions were a bit barbaric, and if anyone else forced themselves on the script mage so demandingly things would probably be very different, but he couldn't ignore how warm it made him inside, knowing the lightning dragon didn't want to worry about anyone getting too close. It almost tempted Freed to fake some interest in someone else, but worried that might be detrimental to their health. Having some poor, water soaked sap slink up to the green haired mage and lose his life over a pickup line would not be fun to explain to the counsel or the master.

* * *

They strode together out from the hotel, to one of the smaller pools. It had two waterslides, and a pool bar, decorated with beautiful blooming flowers. Truly the best place for the legion and their commander in chief to spend there day. Large enough to avoid sitting awkwardly close to anyone else but not so big as to lost track of Bickslow and allow him to cause trouble.

It didn't take much searching for the couple to run into their group. Evergreen was preening in a compact mirror, wearing a tight floral bathing suit, Cana in her regular blue top and matching bottoms. The girls were talking quietly to each other when they noticed Freed and Laxus approach. Both of their eyes locked on the purple 'bruise' on Freed's ribs.

"Let me guess. You fell down the stairs right?" Cana raised her eyebrows.

"Onto Laxus' face maybe." Ever scoffed.

Freed rolled his eyes, sitting next to Evergreen.

"I had a bout with a lightning dragon. It tried to devour me." He laughed, knowing there was no way to cover up the obvious truth.

Laxus chuckled, glancing down to the group. He was about to ask where the loudest member had snuck off to when the soul mage himself approached with his tikis, two of which balancing drinks on their heads.

"Ohh Lookin' sexy Cana!" One whistled, whirling around her head.

"Not as good as Mr. Freed. Hot stuff!" another laughed in its high pitched voice.

Bickslow sat behind Cana, a tiki lowering her drink within reaching distance.

"My babies weren't awake this morning so they didn't get to do their impression of you." The soul mage had his eyes locked on Freed.

"Impression?" the script mage repeated.

All at once all of his dolls started to make loud comedic moans and groans, spinning around the swordsman, not being shy in their voices at all. Their 'OHH!'s and "Mmm yeah!"s easily drew attention from anyone in ear shot. Freed covered his face biting back humiliation and anger as the objects laughed around their mockingly lude noises.

"Enough!" Freed sighed, waving his hand, a script wrapping around them, making them freeze in the air.

"Don't be so butt hurt man. It's okay. No one cares you rode his 'lightning rod'."

Cana sputtered up the mouthful of her drink she had tried to gulp. She chuckled through her coughs and shook her head, glancing back to the hickey.

"So are you two a thing now? " She asked in a refreshing tone of seriousness, slapping at the mark on Freed's ribs.

The mage sighed and shrugged, sitting back, supporting himself with his hands, before glancing to Laxus for the answer. The larger mage realized all eyes were on him and shifted, scratching the back of his head lazily.

"I guess we are something...just don't ask me what." He answered in a slightly joking tone in order to defuse his own discomfort with the question.

He noticed Freed cross his arms, and those blue eyes roll back and to the side.

"What do you want me to say?" Laxus asked, snatching him up from where he sat. He could feel Freed fight against his grip, and wiggle in his arms, though they both knew it was no good.

"I can't see what's confusing you so endlessly. It's a pretty simple question to answer." Freed complained without showing the majority of how much it displeased him to not have an answer, not putting his all into fighting Laxus grip, eventually giving up all together, resting comfortably on the larger man's arms.

Once Freed gave up his fight, Laxus pulled him down to sit with him in a chair.

"Yeah, askin' me if I could fuck a guy is an easy question. Askin' me if I can be in a serious '_relationship_' is something completely different." Laxus insisted, far too aware of the eyes of their friends watching them.

"I never implied we had to be in a relationship..." Freed reminded, looking down.

Everyone started to laugh, making the green haired mages pride droop a little.

"Please man! Like you could stand seeing Laxus be all mushy on another person" Bickslow cackled.

"I can see it now. Freed would act all sweet and innocent in front of Laxus, but as soon as he's gone, murder! Pure murder in his eyes for anyone who tries to share our thunder god here." Ever giggled loudly, nearly falling back.

Freed grumbled a little.

"That's not true." He insisted firmly.

"Love rival!" One tiki sang, reminding everyone of a certain water mage.

The group burst out into another fit of laughter, Freed hearing Laxus chuckle behind him.

"Love rival! RAWR STAY AWAY FROM MY LAXUS!" Cana spat through her laughs.

"I bet anyone Laxus flirted with would go missing suddenly." Ever nodded, trying to breath.

Freed felt his nerves being worn down. Laxus glanced to Freed with a grin.

"Eh but in all seriousness what would you do? What if tomorrow I decided I wanted to go fuck someone else?" He questioned.

Freed perked up, his eyes a bit wider. He didn't know if Laxus was being theoretical or not...but either way he knew he hated that idea.

"Ah...Well...I don't know how I would react honestly...I would like to think I would be reasonable and respect your decisions..." Freed's voice was a bit soft.

"Look, I'm not sure I could hold down a relationship with a chick currently, believe it or not I am giving this a lot of thought." He paused, leaning his head on Freed's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you." His voice lowered, only Freed hearing the last bit.

Freed felt his face heat up a bit, and stomach stir, but wasn't sure why...shouldn't he be angry Laxus was even considering that he could be unfaithful? That seemed the most logical...but strangely he was more flattered that his leader had considered his feelings so highly.

"I suppose I thought you were just stalling because you didn't want to disappoint me..." The script mage admitted.

Laxus nodded and shrugged, unaffected by his assumptions.

"Eh enough of this mushy fucken shit. Freed, come with me to ride 'THE TWISTER'!" Bickslow pointed to a very tall and curvy slide.

Freed looked unsure but smirked with a chuckle.

"Alright. If I must." He stood up, gliding out of Laxus' grip.

Before he could get far he felt a sharp smack on his ass that made him tense up, the growingly familiar sting bolting through his body.

He spun and cast a cold glare at Laxus, that melted seeing the blonds brutish smirk.

"Freed is gunna be black and blue at this rate." Evergreen mused under her breath, Bickslow and Freed saunter off together.

As soon as they were out of listening range she picked up her drink and sat near Evergreen, in doing so, closer to Laxus.

"Time to let us into that big blond head of yours. Tell us everything you wish you could say in front of Freed." Ever demanded, laying forward on her stomach, getting cozy like her leader was about to spill out some long dramatic tale.

He raised an eyebrow at the pair of expecting female mages.

"Are you two trying to have 'girl talk' with me?" He demanded, sounding nearly angry.

The two simply stared at him in anticipation, Cana swirling her drink.

"Ahhhh" Laxus sighed, knowing the two had completely free schedules and would not let this topic die easily. "I don't know what you're expecting." He grumbled.

"Just tell us what you really think! What are you keeping up in that brain of yours?" Cana persisted.

Reluctantly the lightning mage sat back, gazing up into the clouds above.

"What do you want me to say?" Laxus barked and paused when the girls said nothing. Minutes of silence passed before Laxus stood up. "Well screw this." He rejected, following the path Freed and Bickslow had taken, making the girls giggle.

"Man that guy." Cana shook her head, sipping her drink.

"Oh I know. He will figure it all out eventually..." Ever shrugged. "He's always a little slow when it comes to figuring things out about himself."

"That's an understatement, but at least Freed is happy. I think his face is going to get stuck in that goofy grin of his."

Ever smiled fondly, rolling over onto her back to look up at the sky. She took a deep, calming breath.

"I wouldn't say it's goofy..." She commented simply.

"Then what is it?" Cana questioned, looking at the other girl.

Ever paused and smiled wider.

"Blissful." she answered.


	17. Diving In

**Before we start, I wanna give a HUGE thanks to RainStorm2122 for going through and picking out my MANY grammar mistakes! It's going to save me a lot of embarrassment so thank you, thank you, thank you! On with the story!**

* * *

The group could hear the sound of rushing water just above them. They had been waiting for quite a while to reach the top, most of their time spent on a metal spiral staircase with questionable water dripping on them from somewhere above. While Bickslow was nothing but elated to reach the top, Freed was simply ready to reach the bottom. It was made very clear by his attempt to be small, and avoid the potentially tainted water; his anxious fingers drumming against his arm.

Bickslow was not having any of that, and rushed forward taking Freed by his shoulders, demanding his attention.

"Whats wrong with you man? GET PUMPED!" The soul mage ordered.

Freed shrugged with a small, unconvincing smile.

"I am.I'm Super pumped. Woot." He promised unenthusiastically, not caring for the abrupt physical contact, at least not by Bickslow.

"You the worst." Bickslow wailed, shook his head covering his face.

"The absolute worst!" His tikis sang back in their giddy voices.

Laxus laughed at them, leaning back against the metal railing.

"Leave him alone." Laxus commanded. "You know he's not exactly a 'thrill seeker'."

Freed stepped further up the line, with his nose held up and arms crossed.

"Well, I would think for a group of people who fight wizards and see outstanding acts of magic everyday, a large manufactured drop and some water should not be considered 'thrilling'. " Freed defended himself.

"Eh, well it's all perspective." Bickslow stated easily, as they moved to the front of the line.

"How so?" Freed wondered doubtfully.

"Well, what if you went down backwards?" Bix shrugged, lifting his arms to the side.

Freed furrowed his brow but his eyes went wide when he realized what his friend was thinking.

"Bix-" His voice was cut off by a powerful, quick shove to his shoulders, knocking him backwards into the current.. It washed him away with the fading "-Lowwww!" echoing off of the enclosed walls.

The water quickly clung to his hair making it heavy, the large mass holding his head down. He could feel his body being sloshed and turned through the curves and sharp angles. The once skilled mage was now as helpless as a turtle on its back. The urge to squirm desperately and correct his position was tempting but the large jerks and rushing sways made it nearly impossible to move without risk of hitting the slick walls. Staying stiff and straight was his only option. Without anyway to see the oncoming turns, loops and coils of the ride he started to feel sick and helpless. He was at his breaking point when a large wash of water enveloped him, the slide spitting him up into a rich pool that sucked him to the bottom.

Relief and water swallowed him, the large pool giving back his freedom to move. Taking advantage of his regained mobility he quickly swam, being well out of the way before his head sprang up from the water. As soon as it was he heard a growingly loud yell from the spout of the slide. Seconds later Bickslow barreled through, facing forward on his stomach, being slung into the pool just as Freed had been. The script mage moved to the wall, pulling himself out to sit on the side watching his friend pop up.

"See? Fun right?" Bickslow asked, not confident in how the strict rune mage would react.

He stayed back, ready to run if necessary.

"Remind me why we are friends." Freed requested with a chuckle, ringing out his hair.

That was enough to encourage Bickslow to his side.

"Because you wouldn't do ANY fun shit without me." Bickslow insisted, seeing he would at least be a good sport.

They both heard a loud splash, making their heads snap to the slide again. Out of the water emerged Laxus, perfectly soaked. Golden light glistened off of the water that rolled down his built body. His wifebeater was, well, little more than an illusion now, clinging to the rippling muscles underneath. Bixlow had been completely uninterested the moment he had realized it was Laxus, but it was obvious how Freed's eyes were glued.

"Oh shit here we go." Bickslow mumbled under his breath. "Aye, you're going to impregnate him if you eye fuck him that hard. Calm down." He piped up.

Freed shook his head softly, not enough to impair his sight.

"Nope. I am finally allowed to stare as much as I like." He rejected with a sly, unashamed smile.

Bix scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're a freak." He stated with an unusually blunt inflection.

Freed gave barely a shrug, not having a care in the world for his opinion. Laxus noticed Freed's eyes on him while cleaning the water off of his face and grinned to himself. There was something so satisfying with knowing he had the green haired mage's attention. Those eyes that usually held such innocent admiration were now more lude and watchful. He swam up resting his wet arms on the side of the pool looking up at Freed.

"See somethin ya like?" he teased lifting an eyebrow.

The smaller mage chuckled, his eyes having been studying the curves of his impressive biceps. The way water rolled, following the exact contours of his form. He gave a nod purely to amuse his leader.

"He's not the only one looking. Looks like you have a fan club forming." Bix pointed to a pair of girls stealing glances in their direction.

"As usual." Freed agreed matter-of-factly, leaning back where he sat.

The blond shrugged lifting himself out of the water.

"You two are exaggerating." He dismissed starting to walk away.

His friends quickly got to their feet and started to follow.

"Ah, no man. You always have girls checkin ya out." Bickslow interjected loudly.

"All of the Thunder Legion draws quite a bit of attention, though you do seem to get the majority, Laxus." Freed nodded with ease.

"Of COURSE we get attention! The Thunder Legion is the best three man team in Fairy Tail!" Bickslow laughed triumphantly to himself, his tikis swirling and whooping with him.

Freed nodded again proudly.

He glanced at Laxus, now in a purely cherishing way. He thought back to being children. How he and his misfit friends fought and worked their fingers to the bone. His attention shifted to his own hand, feeling how places on his fingers, palm and up his thumb were rough and callused from years of holding his blade. The ache he had felt in each of those tough spots still creeped into his skin. The times his hands had bled or had been split, skin torn from gripping the hilt so tightly that a blow from his opponent caused the unmoving, unrelenting skin to break. All of those painful memories stirred up a sense of pride remembering how the pain bore into him. They had all been weak, unscared, and soft at one point. Rosey cheeks and young minds complaining about how the world was hard, that families left or were lost, thinking those tears could somehow help, or ease their sorrow. Bright eyes had no idea the people they would become. How the pain and suffering would mold them.

His hand dropped as he looked to the man, the reason, he was strong. Laxus constantly barked at all of them, get stronger, get faster, do not fail, do not fall. Freed wanted to be strong for him. If that's what it took to stand by this amazing wizard, then it is what he would do...or would have done.

Freed fell behind the group a bit, getting lost in his thoughts as he walked.

His childhood was spent growing up with his idol, following his word as if it were law. That was dedication, but not love. Obsession, not true loyalty. The Fantasia Parade was enough to teach him that. Following mindlessly and disregarding feelings was not a noble act of passion. Love was blind but morals could not be.

Bickslow noticed the drop in Freed's step and paused, looking back.

"Hey Freed-o Bandeed-oh! Stop being so quiet!" He ordered loudly, reaching and shoving him back up in step.

Freed looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. He eased back into his calm demeanor once he realized the attention was now on him.

"Oh right. I guess I had forgotten that vacations were times for being loud, spontaneous and completely forgetting that your actions have consequence." He mocked, walking fast enough to keep up.

"Now you're getting it!" Bickslow chuckled, his head lulling to the side. "That's why I was thinking tonight we could hit the tables."

That earned the soul mage a questioning look.

"You want to go gambling?" Freed needed conformation, uncertainty in his voice.

"Why not? They have a HUGE casino." Bickslow shrugged.

Freed's eyes widened skeptically.

"I _was _kidding about forgetting the consequences of our actions." Freed stated firmly.

"Eh, it might be kinda fun to piss away some jewels." Laxus agreed with a decisive nod, knowing the Legion made enough to be frivolous from time to time.

Freed crossed his arms, looking straight ahead. Laxus noticed and dropped his arm over Freed's shoulder.

"Don't be so tight fisted." he insisted. "It will be fun."

Freed turned his head away, and straightened up a bit.

"Fine." His voice was sharp with defiance.

Both of his friends gave him the same 'you're such a kill joy' look.

Freed felt Laxus move quickly but had no time to react. With a heavy shove, his hand press into Freed's shoulder and destroyed his balance, making his body wobble and fight to steady itself. It was no good, his feet slipping on the damp ground, his body falling to the side and over the edge of a pool. A sharp sting set into his side, and his body consumed by cold as he fell into the water, his body snapping in an attempt to correct itself.

Laxus and Bickslow were to busy laughing at the image of a completely caught off guard Freed to notice when the sopping green head popped up out of the water with an icy glare. He wanted to be angry, but hearing his friends bellow with amusement made him smile through his irritation.

" 'Fine' is right, Justine. Now lighten up." Laxus ordered, flashing a cocky, 'wacha gunna do about it?' grin.

Freed hoisted himself from the water and back on to the platform, not noticing how Laxus watched him, studying the way water dripped from his long lengths of hair and down his slender frame.

"You have already broken down my will to resist alcohol, why not my morals against gambling next?" he wondered stretching his voice, as he leaned over to squeeze out most of the water from his hair.

"That's the spirit!" Bickslow cheered, his tikis chanting around him.

"I will be the death of both of you." Freed promised with a laugh.

"Oh man am I terrified." Laxus' voice was monotone, his eyebrows raised unimpressed.

Freed straightened up and tried to hide his smile as they moved on.

* * *

Cana reached for her drink on the side of the pool as she settled into her round pool float. Evergreen laid still on an outstretched lounger, sunglasses over her eyes.

"So, you and Elfman?" Cana pipped up, sucking the straw spouting from her drink.

She had never taken the time to talk with Evergreen; there was no time like the present right?

The woman let out a scripted annoyed sigh that Cana could see through easily. It was pretty obvious the fairy obsessed woman was happy to be able to talk about her relationship openly for once.

"I know it doesn't make sense..." She responded, a curve in her lips.

"Should I be expecting wedding bells?" Cana asked, laying back adjusting to be more comfortable.

Evergreen shrugged. "I don't think so. We aren't there yet."

"Is that how you plan to tell the guild? With wedding invitations?" Cana laughed, imagining how everyone would react to that.

Ever contemplated that as a real option for a moment.

"No. We will tell everyone...I just have to see how the boys adjust to it first." She cooed.

"The boys? The Legion and Laxus?" It was strange to hear the distinguished team refereed to as nothing more than boys.

"Yeah. So far they seem to approve. I want to see how well they get along though before telling the rest of the guild."

Cana smiled warmly at Evergreen.

"I guess their opinion must mean a lot to you then? They all seem to like me and Bix, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Evergreen gave an unsure hum.

"It's a little different for me. I'm their little fairy princess." She smiled fondly thinking about her overprotective friends. They were as close to her as flesh and blood brothers. "If they even suspect Elfman of mistreating me, it will not end quietly."

Cana heard Evergreen give a small laugh at the thought.

"I could see Freed chasing him down like a mama hen." Cana mused.

"And Bickslow right behind him." Ever nodded.

"Ahh and Laxus." The girls laughed at the same time.

"I can just see that big stupid scowl and his arms crossed." Cana shook her head. "Poor Elfman."

"He's completely insane for dealing with all of us." Ever giggled softly.

Cana nodded.

"Well, they seem happy for you right now, at any rate." She looked up to the sky, the clouds floating by slowly.

Evergreen nodded silently.

A few moments of silence ticked by.

"So I think Laxus is gay." Cana spouted, kicking her feet in the water.

"Gee. Ya think?" Ever rolled her eyes. "That's pretty obvious at this point."

Cana waved her hand, dismissing her sas.

"I just mean I think he is just now really realizing it, or admitting to it. It was always weird to me that he would hit on girls he _knew_ would never go for him."

Evergreen thought back to the times he had made snide comments or brash attempts, such as when he suggested Lucy be his girlfriend in exchange for his help defending the guild. Even Laxus wasn't boorish enough to think that would work, or woo _anyone_.

"I always just thought he liked strong willed women, or someone who gave good chase...but maybe you're right." Ever paused. "Ya know out of the three, Laxus' sexuality is the one I know the least about. He usually doesn't like talking about himself."

"Weird guy. Do you think he really likes Freed?"

Ever paused again. "I suppose he wouldn't be with him if he didn't to SOME degree."

In a perfect universe, Evergreen would be able to say that, yes, Laxus loved Freed as much as Freed cared for Laxus, that they would be together forever. Their world was less than perfect and she had no idea what was going through Laxus mind. He could simply think Freed is an easy score, and want to take advantage of that...she could see it if it had been anyone BUT Freed. She couldn't convince herself that Laxus would use one of his friends in that way.

Her thoughts were cut short by Cana speaking up again.

"It looks like we've got the full house. One relationship hiding everything. One where neither knows what the hell they are doing, and a one sided love that may or may not be fleshed out."

"What about Natsu and Lucy?" Ever reminded.

"Oh, easy. The 'destine to be together' couple." Cana smugly answered.

"You think so?" Ever scrunched her nose. "Not Lisanna?"

Cana shook her head. "Nope. It's gunna be those two. Just wait for it." She promised. "They were made for eachother."

Ever looked at Cana, a bit of distaste on her face. Lucy was bothered too easily to be with Natsu in her opinion. She adjusted in her seat and looked up at the sky, agreeing to disagree for the moment, instead of start up a heated debate.

* * *

Bickslow was dragging Freed by his arm to a tall, straight slide. Laxus following lazily behind, a little further than normal. His stomach was swaying and churning inside of him, waves of nausea crashing into him. The lightning slayer forced a look of calm indifference on his face, but the sickness was only growing as he walked. He assumed it was the the surplus of rides and after about the 12th one he really started to notice the flips his stomach. He had never ridden so many in one day, and decided it must have just been to much for him, mentally telling himself to slow down. He glanced up at the tall slide and felt his head spin, stumbling in his step.

"Hey." He controlled the shake in his voice. "I'm gunna get something to eat. You two go on without me."

"Aww is Laxus scared?" Bickslow taunted with a wide smile.

Freed laughed and shook his head, knowing that was not a possibility.

"Come on Bickslow." He called, and agreed to meet up at a small snack shack not far from their current position.

Laxus headed there immediately, reassuring himself that if he could rest for a bit he would be fine. He took a seat at one of the tables, taking quiet, steady breaths. There was a passing thought of what Freed would do if he knew Laxus' sickly state. It was all too easy to picture the greenett jumping into action, ordering Bickslow to the nearest pharmacy to pick up medicine, then trying to remember any healing spells he had ever heard of in his life, disregarding if he even possessed the ability to carry them out.

It made the faux dragon chuckle. Freed was smart, loyal and strong. He was attentive but not clingy (unless Laxus had been gone for an extended period) and he had never allowed Laxus to stand alone. Even at his worst Freed had nothing but pride in his leader. Laxus shook his head and covered his mouth as he thought. He had never imagined of being with someone like Freed. He figured eventually he would find a bold, brash babe that would have enough patients to stick around. Someone sorta quiet and simple, but tough as nails. Basically just a female version of himself.

He hadn't considered someone who would be willing to bite their tongue and nod along over the small things. Someone with vastly different tastes in interests was not something that seemed simple, and therefore, not wanted. Someone too different from himself would only be work, or they would try to control his life.

Freed...was different. As far as Laxus could tell, they had a very limited amount of similar interests, but still never ran out of things to discuss or debate about. He knew Freed had bought a few albums because he spent time listening to Laxus music; Laxus himself had a small collection of books he really enjoyed that Freed brought to him. Maybe...being a little different was a good thing. Freed didn't seem to want to control his life, as much as share it, be a part of it, and influence it.

Laxus sat back in his chair, feeling like he was running in circles. His hands ran through his hair and paused as he brought up a question he had been completely ignoring.

Did he find Freed 'sexy'? That was an important part of a relationship right? Mutual attraction. It should have been an easy yes or no, but it still picked at Laxus's mind. Somehow it was both.

He did not find the short haired little brat that followed him around most of his childhood with a sword too big for his body and an loudmouth, 'sexy'. Maybe cute, but back then Freed was about as attractive as a puppy, or your best friends annoying little brother.

Obviously though, Freed had grown out of his awkward phase.

Now he was a tall, lean, powerful wizard that carried himself with solid dignity and a cold glare that easily reminded everyone he was someone to fear. That dopey child had refined himself, trading excessive enthusiasm for chilling silence. Like one of the many fine wines Freed enjoyed, he had aged into something impressive and unique. Round large eyes sharpened into clean cut glittering blue orbs. Short hair grew into waves of thick locks, and hours of training molded him into an exceptional swordsman and wizard. It was a day and night transformation, that had creeped up without the lightning mage's notice.

Laxus furrowed his brow as he came to the conclusion that yes, he did find Freed rather attractive, to say the very least, but could not say the same about Bickslow or Evergreen. Evergreen wore too much make up and not enough clothes, and Bickslow...that was like his bro. It made him feel weird trying to sexualize those two, like he was coming onto his brother and sister, which raised a new question.

When did Laxus stop seeing Freed as just his friend. Even past a romantic level, Freed was not the same as Bickslow or Evergreen. They were all his best friends, but Freed...he was more like a partner, not quite an equal yet, but someone who would always be there, and HAD always been there. It felt like a bond stronger than just friendship. More that just extreme trust and loyalty to each other. More than just an understanding between them. Freed was the one person in the world he could trust with anything.

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard." Laxus heard a chipper voice approaching behind him. He turned in his seat.

"Hey Lucy." he called straight faced, giving her a short wave.

She bounced up to him and slipped into a chair across from him. Lucy was still slightly terrified of Laxus, as she was sure she would always be, but they were guild mates and she would do whatever it took to get to know him.

"What's troubling you?" She questioned kindly.

"It's nothing. Just clearing my head." Laxus answered.

Lucy shifted in her seat as she realized that was her only line of conversation. She quickly tried to think of something to say.

"You and Salamander hook up yet?" Laxus questioned flatly.

"Wha- Wha- WHAT!?" Lucy hadn't attempted anything since last night, so how could he be suspicious!? "How did you know that I liked- or that me and Natsu- that we-"

"Call it a lucky guess." He silenced her. "Or you can call it, ya know, fucking obvious."

She looked down to her hands in her lap and blushed red.

"oh...really...if it's obvious...Natsu must know how I feel too..." She pouted.

"I doubt it. Why would a great lookin' girl like you fall for that idiot? Even he's not _that_ ambitious."

She looked up a bit, feeling a bit strange to get a compliment from this man.

"Just go for it." He suggested.

She laughed nervously and tucked a length of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I should take relationship advice from Laxus Dreyar." She declined jokingly.

Laxus chuckled and nodded.

"Then you are smarter than you look."

"HEY!" She blurted and stood up quickly.

That made Laxus grin and laugh.

"You're as hot headed as that idiot fire breather. Calm down."

She growled a bit but sat back down, looking away.

"Where are the others?" She asked, wanting to change the topic.

He explained they were off on some ride.

"Oh? You didn't go with them? Not getting a weak stomach are you?" She cooed playfully.

"Tch, No. Water and lightning just don't mix very well. Get in the pool and I'll show ya."

She raised her hands in declination "No no, that's okay!" She insisted. "Oh but speak of the devil!" She pointed to avert his attention.

Freed and Bickslow were making their way back, both dripping and smiling as they spoke to each other. Bickslow was the first to notice Laxus and Lucy sitting at the small round table.

"Ohh check it Freed! Blonde party!" He cheered, rushing forward, slamming himself backwards in a chair, facing the group. He leaned on the back rest and rocked forward. "So whats going on over here?"

Freed opted to stand. "Hello Lucy. How has your day been?"

She pretended not to notice the hickey, out of politeness.

"I'm doing wonderfully, just getting to know your 'Thunder God' over here."

Bix grinned a wide and looked at Freed.

"Ohhhhh! Freed-o! Looks like she's stepping in on 'your Laxus'!"

Freed knew his friends intention and attempted to look unphased. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much that bothered him to hear. Bickslow was not content with just a glare however, and rushed to Lucy, knocking her forward as he draped a heavy arm over her thin shoulders.

"Maybe you forgot, but Laxus used to have a thing for you little missy."

"Laxus and Lucy sittin' in a tree." his tikis sang. "F-u-c-k-i-n~"

"Enough!" Freed ordered sharply, trying to smile through his annoyance.

Lucy was back to blushing, eager to get out of Bickslow's grip.

Laxus had his eyes on Freed, but they cut to Lucy.

"That is just silly! That had to be a joke or something. R-right Laxus?" She was praying for some backup from the lightning mage.

He crossed his arms and looked back to Freed, something rolling over in his villainous head. He closed his eyes with a smirk.

"I don't know Lucy, you are kinda cute, and hell, ya never wear clothes."

She stiffened up instantly with a look of shock aimed at him.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...umm" She mumbled.

Laxus opened his eyes long enough to see Freed looking away, tapping his finger on the table, no doubt trying to prevent himself from speaking up.

"Maybe if I had acted right it could have been just us here. That wouldn't be to bad." He continued, hearing Freed grumble softly. "Yeah. In fact the second you walked into the guild I thought to myself 'Ya know what, that's the girl that has it all. Everything you could ever want. A huge rack, a round ass, and a plethora of mini skirts. You could even say it was love at first si-"

Freed stood up, his hands coiled into fists.

"STOP! Stop it!" He ordered quickly. "I know you are just trying to bother me, and if you aren't then you are the biggest, most insensitive, thick headed-" His face was starting to turn red.

Laxus smirked getting the reaction he wanted, slipping his hand around Freed, jerking him into his lap quickly.

"Calm down." Laxus eased as the mage continued on. "You look way better in a mini skirt." he poked his sides, but Freed only scowled.

Freed defiantly looked away with an annoyed twitch in his brow.

"Now ya done it Laxus. Looks like you're sleeping in the dog house tonight." Bickslow chuckled, tossing his head back.

"That was pretty mean Laxus." Lucy scolded, thinking how infuriating it would be to hear someone you liked fawn over someone else, intentionally.

The lightning mage could see that Freed was taking this far more seriously than he intended.

"It was a joke." He sighed, kissing his shoulder softly.

Freed made no response.

Laxus smirked and ran his hands down to his sides gently before jabbing then right under his ribs, causing him to spaz against his will.

Freed shifted away, his head snapping to give Laxus a cold look.

"Stop." His voice was firm and unwavering, but the same cold glare usually reserved for enemies that should have been contorting his face wasn't there.

Laxus looked amused and very unimpressed.

"You're giving me orders now?" He demanded.

Freed kept his firm posture but didn't have anything to say to that.

Laxus moved again, tickling his sides with a grin.

"You're going to tell me what to do now?" He asked again, as Freed tried to move away.

His frown was a straight line and eyes tight shut as he attempted to move from Laxus' firm grasp. His face started to turn red as he wiggled and resisted, but again he was broken down, this time into laughter, his hands grabbing at Laxus' as he used any part of his body he could manage to push away.

"L-Laxus! Stoop!" He whined through his hitching voice, his hands clawing and slapping at the larger ones making his body jolt and quiver.

Lucy wanted to help but she was stunned hearing Freed's genuine laugh. Unlike his usual calm collected tone it was so light and happy and strange to hear. It was almost musical, and entirely infectious, causing her and Bickslow to crack up as well.

Freed managed to slip out of his tormentors grip, holding his sides as he stumbled away. Laxus was fast though and grabbed him back up, his large arms hoisted him up from his waist. Freed kicked, a wide smile on his face now.

"Put me down!" He chuckled but his fight had simmered down, and looked relieved he was no longer being tickled.

"Oh I'll put you down." Laxus seethed playfully, stepping backwards towards a pool.

Freed could already sense what would happen, feeling strangely helpless to prevent it. He took a large breath to brace himself.

Laxus threw himself back into the water, the rush of cold drenching them both and the sound of water around them consumed their senses. The presence of water replaced Laxus' grip, letting Freed turn around to face his leader. He could see that vicious smirk and powerful eyes looking at him. Without any hesitation he moved forward, his hands cupping Laxus' cheeks to pull him closer, and kissed his lips, a cluster of bubbles escaping their mouths as they connected.

Freed could not help but let his frustrations slip away. He loved the man before him, and being angry with him was not nearly as fun as kissing him.

He felt the other man's strong arms wrap around him again. Laxus regained his direction and held Freed as he stood up in the water. They stayed connected even as they resurfaced, Laxus clearly not giving a damn who saw, and Freed to caught up in the moment to notice.

They parted when they heard Bickslow give a sharp wolf whistle.

"Get a room you two!" He called.

Freed simply rested his head on Laxus chest and took a needed breath.

"That's not a bad idea." He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Laxus grunted. With his superior hearing he was unsure if he had heard Freed right.

"Nothing." The green haired mage looked up with innocents on his face and kissed his jaw softly.

He then pulled away and rested his arms on the ledge of the pool.

"It's so weird for me, seeing you two act like, well...people." Lucy laughed a little. She didn't think either mage would approve of being called 'cutesy' or like love birds, so 'people' worked.

"We didn't really give you a good first impression." Bickslow nodded. "But hey, if you ever wanna go again we can make that happen."

Lucy looked repulsed at the idea. She defeated Bickslow in a wave of what she liked to call 'pure fucking luck'.

"No thanks." She declined, but considered it again in the back of her mind. Maybe now she would stand a better chance against him. She had grown a lot since then.

"If people knew who we really were, do you think they would fear us as much?" Freed asked.

Bickslow bolted out a quick laugh.

"Are you kidding me baby? No chance." He shook his head. "Laxus sure, but us. No way."

Laxus sat on the edge of the pool but looked unsure.

"I don't know about that." He shrugged. Ignoring their personalities they were still a powerful force.

"A goof, a snob and then theres me." Freed mused.

"A Laxus obsessed fanboy, with flowing locks and feminine hips?" Bickslow described.

Freed gave him an unamused look.

"I'm not a fanboy." he declined, knowing it would make them laugh as it did.

His stomach growled, making him realize how he had not hardly eaten anything at breakfast.

"We should find the others and have lunch soon." It must have been close to noon at that point.

Laxus nodded and stood up, offering Freed a hand.

The smaller man took it and was lifted out of the water almost effortlessly. Lucy couldn't help but admire their contrast. Freed was in no way short, being nearly six foot tall, and had a strong body build, but compared to Laxus he looked like a short narrow twig. It definitely made him look less threatening.

She followed their group now, that lead her to Cana and Evergreen who flocked by her so they gossip and chatter.

"Hey, where's Salamander anyway?" Laxus asked suddenly.

Lucy shrugged.

"I lost him a while back. I think he went to an eating contest."

Laxus nodded, his curiosity satisfied.

"Well isn't that just rude. He shouldn't leave his date all alone." Freed scolded tauntingly.

"Can it." She snapped.

"Their babies are going to be so annoying." Laxus grumbled.

"WHA! Who said anything about babies!" She insisted.

"Hows the Master going to react when he hears his grandson won't be able to have children?" Evergreen suddenly asked in a moment of stark realization.

Laxus did not enjoy the baby table being turned around on him.

"Hey, can we worry about that when I am ACTUALLY thinking about kids?" He insisted firmly.

"I could just make them some babies." Bickslow offered, his tikis flying forward bumping into Freed.

"Mama! Mama!" They cooed.

He swatted at them.

"I am still a man!" He snapped.

"Fine, what would YOU have them call you?" Bickslow shot back.

"Why not Daddy and Papa?" Freed suggested.

"Ah, no. 'Daddy' has a weird context to it." Bickslow declined.

"Are you insisting I have 'daddy issues'?" Freed frowned, looking up at his taller friend.

"Not you." Bickslow snickered, looking at Laxus who gave him a glare.

"Fine. Dad and Papa." Freed agreed.

"This is all hypothetical right?" Evergreen cooed lightly.

"Completely." Freed nodded, but she saw the way it made him brighten up.

She nudged his shoulder with a smile. She could easily see a light green haired boy being toted around on Laxus' shoulders, and a sweet faced blond girls hand tucked into Freed's as they walked down the streets of Magnolia. Their clothes would be neat, but comfortable, and their manners intact until they got angry. She laughed privately getting the mental image of Freed washing out a child's mouth with soap after it picked up some of 'Dad's' language.

She looked to Bickslow. She could have sworn they had been sharing the same thought by the look on his face.

When did Freed and Laxus change? How long had they seemed like a couple without anyone's notice?

Bickslow shrugged and sighed contentedly.

"I dunno."

They looked at the pair. They strolled next to one another, not a care in the world. Just chatting. They never looked more like a couple than when they forgot to act like one. When Laxus forgot to overthink things, and Freed decided to calm his raging loyalty. When they just spoke like...people.

Evergreen swooned and hugged Freed from behind.

"I wish you the best of luck." She beamed.

"Umm...Okay?" Freed chuckled, looking over his shoulder at her. "In what?"

She smiled secretly, not wanting to remind him that he was nearly dating the man he had loved since he was a child.

"Life." She answered simply, thinking it wasn't really a lie. She reached up and pinched his cheeks. "Will you give me a piggy back ride?" She giggled.

"What?" Freed asked, his voice altered from his mouth being pulled apart. He removed her hands. "No."

"Aww come on, you used to do it all the time!" She protested happiness littering her voice.

"You are much larger now Evergreen, and it would not be proper." He declined again.

She pouted, tugging on his shoulders.

"I gotcha baby! Don't ask shrimpy here to do any heavy lifting. He might break." Bleaned down in front of her.

"I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!" She yelled, giving his back a swift kick before climbing on, clinging like a child. She looked happy at getting her request fulfilled.

Lucy smiled inwardly. It was hard to think she had so much fear for these goof balls. She could see how much they all cared for each other, working as a tight knit family. If she hadn't know better she would have assumed Freed and Bickslow were her brothers.

As they continued on their path, Laxus explained their plans to go to the casino, which Evergreen delightfully took as full excuse for everyone to dress up and look nice. When Laxus told her a casino was not really that big of a deal she then suggested that after they go out and have a nice dinner with their winnings. It took a little convincing, Freed eventually admitting if they wanted to do something special it should be that day, as they only booked two nights and most of the next day.

They thought their plans were set, until Lucy brought up how nice the spa was, and how she regretted she did not get to enjoy the hot springs. The way the girls jumped on that idea you would think they had never heard of hot water before. Their lunch had been spent deciding how they would have enough time to fit everything in and which order they would do things, all decided by the girls, seeing how the guys had not wanted half of what was planned to happen.

Evergreen came to the 'wonderful conclusion' that buying new outfits would be the easiest and quickest way to get everyone ready, (some members had not planned on getting fancy, so they did not bring clothes appropriate for it.). She led them while talking away with the other girls, hardly looking up at where she was going. That woman had a nose stronger than a bloodhound's when it came to shopping. Freed and Bickslow were nearly convinced it was a type of magic unique to only her. The girls started their hunt for the perfect outfit, while the guys hung back, counting the seconds until it was over.

"Ya know, it would go faster if we split up into groups." Cana suggested..

"If the boys went together then we could surprise them with how great we are going to look tonight." Lucy agreed as she took a blouse from the rack and examined it.

"Then it's decided. Freed, you stay with us." Evergreen looked at the same shirt, but decided she was not interested and kept hunting.

"Why am I being grouped with the girls again?" Freed asked, clearly bothered.

"Because if you go shopping with the guys, it wont be a surprise!" Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"Well...Laxus could always stay with us." Lucy thought out loud.

"No way is that happening." The lightning slayer shot down.

"You could use the fashion advice." Ever mumbled to herself.

"No way." Laxus repeated, crossing his arms decisively.

"It's okay Laxus, you can tell me how awful and strenuous it is shopping with them tonight at dinner." Freed suggested. "We will go find Natsu and Elfman." he took Bickslow's shoulder in his hand.

"What?" Laxus wondered if Freed heard him correctly, or if his hearing was going entirely.

"I'm not joining the Lady Legion, Justine."

"Sure you aren't" Freed nodded complacently, waving with his free hand. Quickly their bodies began to shatter into purple script and soar away as particles.

Laxus lunged forward to grab them but his hands passed through the letters, hearing Bickslow's laughter before they vanished entirely.

"Guess that settles it." Cana spouted.

Laxus growled, taking in what just happened. Did Freed just trick him? Did he just disobey?

He felt someone pat his back and looked down at Lucy.

"Would you really want to be with him if he just kissed your ass constantly?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Laxus grumbled and shrugged her hand off. He did not like being completely ignored like that. It made his blood boil knowing someone had gotten the better of him...but he couldn't help but notice how it made him strangely happy at the same time. Happy. That wasn't the exact word for it. Maybe it was closer to pride. Freed had just gone against Laxus, maybe for the first time since they had known each other.

He looked at the place they had once stood, realizing he was not the only one who had grown since they parted from each other. The one flaw he could have seen in Freed was how eagerly he would follow orders, no matter his feeling towards them. Now it seemed his little green haired mage was going to do exactly as he pleased, and so far, it had only been chance what he wanted to do fit in with was Laxus wanted as well.

He ran his hand over his mouth and hid his smile. That little shit would have to pay for this once he saw him again. Laxus couldn't let this slide.

"Guess I gotta look good tonight." He decided, catching the girls attention.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Evergreen saw the evil glint in his eye.

"Revenge." his chuckle was dark.

Freed Justine had the wrath of a Thunder God after him.


	18. Cherry Red

Freed's attention was directed out of the large, curved window that opened up the already wide casino. It made the room seem impossibly large to be faced with the outstretched city bustling beneath them. Above the speckled lights of the buildings and past the rolling mountains the wide orange sky faded slowly into soft hues of pink and purple. Clumps of lazy clouds drifted past, breaking up the creamy gradient in the sky, the colors staining the regularly white puffs in dimmer tones. The sun was ready to slip away and leave the world in the dark.

The soothing setting was a stark contrast to the room around him. Loud harsh bells and whistles ringing out randomly from all directions along with excited yells from the lucky and sharp, scornful curses from the less fortunate. There was a heavy, choking smell of assorted and unknown cigarettes, cigars and pipes mixing with the very subtle but distinct smell of vomit. There was only an inch of room for real fresh air, and even that was tainted with some manufactured scent Freed supposed was meant to be enjoyable. He didn't think lavender complemented the bold smell of sick.

He focused his attention on the outside world, ignoring the crude environment around him. On appearance alone he would seem calm and collected, but inside his heart was racing, and thoughts were spinning. He tried to tell himself that Laxus was not coming, that he was pissed and had defiantly marched away when Freed left him with the ladies. He knew this was the most accurate thing to expect.

It did little to ease the glimmer of hope that maybe by some miracle the lightning mage would put away his pride and annoyance for one night and attempt to look nice for Freed. Maybe it wasn't accurate...really he would be leaving his usual comfort zone to appease Evergreen...but Freed could pretend Laxus was doing it just to please him.

He wanted to shove these happy memories from his head, and protect his heart. It was easy to say it wouldn't bother him if Laxus didn't show, but it was a different matter of meaning those words.

He was so lost in his thoughts that when Evergreen placed a hand on his shoulder he jolted, his head whipping to face her.

"Oh...Sorry." He gave a nervous chuckle, feeling foolish for reacting so boldly.

Evergreen had a wide smile commanding her face. She extended her arms and twirled in place showing off every angle of her tight fitting, floor length green gown, and the white, embroidered shawl draped around her arms.

"How do I look?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"You're the picture of youth and feminine beauty as always." he answered.

He left out how he wished she would cover up a bit more.

Her smile grew as she ignored the possibility to be humble or modest. Freed was the largest source of her excessive self loving attitude and all of her snobbery. He had a way of complementing her in such a genuine and deep way that it went straight to her head.

She looked Freed over and covered her mouth to hide a laugh.

"You certainly...went all out, didn't you?." She mused in her 'higher than Mavis herself 'voice.

He didn't seem affected, knowing her snobbery was not intended.

"Blame Bickslow. He's the one who talked me into it." He pushed off her hidden insult.

"I see." Her eyes ran over him again."I'm sure Laxus will get a kick out of it." She added, unable to ignore the chance to bring him up.

"That's why I agreed to it." he answered, but looked back to the window, hiding his uncertainty.

For a moment they enjoyed the view together before she spoke again.

"I love seeing you like this." her voice was a soft, melodic hum.

It was then he realized she hadn't been interested in the majestic hills or lovely sky, but the contented way Freed had been admiring them.

"What do you mean?" He looked up confused, straightening his posture.

She tilted her head.

"I can't imagine you dashing your dignity for anyone else." she gestured to him. "You just seem...very happy to me. You light up like I haven't seen before."

He stiffened up, not comfortable knowing someone had read his genuine emotions so easily, regardless of how close they were.

"Ah...That's...ridiculous." He insisted making her laugh.

"Sure it is." She rolled her eyes, looping her arm with his.

"Why don't you join the group. The rest of the 'girls' are showing up." She offered, pulling him along before he could properly answer.

He allowed her to guide him deeper into the smoggy air of the casino, past beeping, plingy machines. He felt the urge to ask her how Laxus had reacted, but was scared of the answer. He wanted to prolong the seemingly inevitable disappointment as long as he could. The group was gathering around the one hundred jewel slot machines, Bickslow and Cana already trying their luck sharing a machine. Elfman looked out of place, his hair pulled back and stuffed in a suit but still dashing, in his own way.

Freed chatted with him and Evergreen, not paying much attention to the conversation. He noticing when Natsu walked in with Lucy. It was always easy to tell when he was close by, due to his loud nature, but something was different about him right now. He was much calmer, and seemingly distracted. Freed guessed it was because of the tight blue dress Lucy had decided on wearing, due to the way the fire dragon's eyes refused to meet her, and the nervous, rigid behaviour.

Realizing their group was missing only one member Freed was starting to match Natsu's tone, drumming his fingers on Bickslow's machine absentmindedly.

His friend tried to ignore the restless action, focusing on his game, but after the third loss he stood up nearly nose to nose with Freed.

"Will you cut that out!" He snapped in annoyance. "Tapping! You are always TAPPING!" he shook his head. "Why do you have to tap on shit!"

Freed moved his hand away and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." He hardly looked at his friend, his eyes flicking about the room to catch his dragon slayer.

Bickslow immediately recoiled, flopping back in his chair. He would have felt bad about his outburst if he knew it wasn't already the last thing on Freed's mind.

"Why are you so...weird?" Bickslow wondered, putting in another round of jewel.

"I don't mean to be strange..." Freed answered mindlessly, watching the entrance to the floor.

"It makes me feel a little better that you aren't making the conscious decision to be a creepy stalker. Good for you." Bickslow spat back with a grin, his tikis laughing and agreeing.

Freed rolled his eyes, giving Bickslow a short lived glare. A flash of movement in the doorway was all it took to recapture his full attention. His head snapped up, posture straightening.

Laxus had entered the room wearing a fitted three piece suit. The blazer and trousers were the same rich oil black color while the vest was a fitting plum purple. Freed noticed how the collar of the crisp white shirt underneath was flared and unbuttoned at the top. He felt his heart skip seeing him dressed so nicely, noticing how his hair had been touched up to be a bit neater, though it looked to be fighting whatever product they had run through it. In his hand was a long, golden piece of fabric.

The script mage tried to compose himself, mainly out of habit and nervousness as his leader approached. Despite his current dress the urge to look respectable in front of Laxus was not dulled in the slightest.

The blond smirked down at Freed stopping in front of him.

"Little better than just a button down and slacks right?" he gestured to himself, earning a pleased smile in return.

"You look...incredible." Freed nodded, holding back his elation that was all too clear in his sparkling eyes.

For a flashing second Laxus could see the bright, happy child he had met all those years ago in his suppressed smile, making it hard to believe the man before him could ever harm anyone. It seemed like yesterday he was toting a sword too big for his body.

"What's that?" Freed asked, nodding to the fabric in his hand.

"oh... It's a tie." he held it up for a second, looking distastefully at the garment. "I couldn't figure it out."

That made Freed laugh. Even in the past he had always tended to Laxus ties on the very rare occasions he wore them. His leader had no desire to learn how they functioned.

"Now what the hell are you wearing?" Laxus demanded, standing back to get a better look at him. He was obviously trying to hold in a laugh as he pocketed his tie.

Freed sighed, but expected this reaction.

"It was all Bickslow's idea." Was his only explanation for the tight ripped jeans, loose white shirt and red leather jacket.

Every inch of him had either chains or studs, all the way down to his combat boots. His hair was wild and messy, conclusively making him look like anyone but Freed Justine.

"He made the valid point that if you were making the effort to step out of your comfort zone, then I should as well." Freed felt absolutely foolish but the amused look on Laxus' face was enough to justify his discomfort. "He picked out everything." he added quickly, a spout of nervousness rising up, knowing he could never take this instance back.

The blond shook his head and closed his eyes. He gave a scoffing chuckle as he took it all in. Freed didn't really fit the whole 'rock star' look but the faux dragon couldn't say he didn't like it.

"You don't look bad."

The words sent a rush of happiness over Freed that he couldn't fight.

"Well we are all here, what are we waiting for?" Laxus asked glancing around the room.

"Everyone seems distracted by the slot machines." Freed answered, looking past the larger man's shoulders to see Lucy and Natsu sucked into the machines allure as well.

Laxus gathered the same information just as easily.

"Alright, fine. Might as well start low." He walked over to an unused chair, nodding to it, silently commanding Freed to take it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, having no interest in the bright lights and beeps of the supposedly tantalizing slots.

"I'm going to teach you how to gamble." Laxus insisted.

Freed raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms proudly over his chest.

"I know how to gamble." Freed enunciated each word clearly.

Laxus leaned against the machine, his eyes locked on the shorter man.

"Is it really that hard for you to admit you don't know something?" Laxus challenged, his cold eyes studying him.

The words put the same expression on Freed's face as a direct slap would have. He puffed up like an angry chicken, all the glitter in his eyes fading.

"I do know how to gamble!" He repeated louder and more firmly.

"How do you get a jackpot then?" Laxus asked, not affected by his 'angry voice'.

Freed faced him, insulted by the question.

"With luck, you will line up the correct symbols. It's not that difficult." He answered stiffly, raising his head up in pride.

"Alright, so ya do know something. How do you win at roulette wheel?" He quizzed.

Freed opened his mouth to speak but realized he did not know the answer. He knew the of game and the basic concept but had never fully studied up the rules.

"Ah...I'm...not positive." he admitted uncomfortably. He would rather give in to defeat then guess and be wrong.

"How about craps?" Laxus questioned.

Freed grumbled, his shoulders dropping.

"Blackjack?" Laxus asked.

Freed perked up a bit.

"That one I know!" He exclaimed quickly.

Laxus laughed at his excitement, making him recoil and look away with a small blush.

"Just sit down. For once I know more than you do about something." His leader insisted.

Cana turned around in her seat, casting a disapproving look at Laxus.

"You are like the worst date ever. Stop picking on him. I would have slapped you in the face and left by now." She scolded with a heavy slur in her voice.

Laxus looked taken back.

"Tha hell are you talking about? I'm trying to get him into something new and have a little fun." He defended himself.

Those words eventually made Freed sit down. He was not interested in gambling, and was not looking forward to throwing away jewel, but this was something Laxus enjoyed, and he was trying his best to share it. This was undiscovered territory concerning his long time friend that they had never ventured into.

Cana gave Freed a confused look.

"You must enjoy his abuse." She scoffed, reaching forward, nearly falling out of her chair to grab some drinks off of a passing waitresses trey.

She stood and handed one to Freed.

"This should make your date a little better." She winked at him, flopping back in her own chair, kicking her feet up into Bickslow's lap, and looking over to his screen.

He laughed a little and bringing the drink to his lips only to have it quickly snatched from his hand before he could taste a drop. Freed gave Laxus an annoyed glance in place of asking what he was doing.

The S class pulled up a chair, moving closer to his date.

"Have you noticed every time we just happen to fool around, you are always close to shit faced?" His voice was only low enough for the other to hear.

His face went red at the low volume of his deep voice, and the soft warm breath brushing his neck as he spoke. It took a second longer than it should have for him to process what was said. He shook his head quickly, ready to deny that but no instances came to his mind of him being completely sober

"I… was fairly sober...and mostly in my right mind." he insisted, though he knew it was a lame attempt.

Laxus tossed back the drink, and set the glass on top of the machine.

"Yeah but you were still pretty out of it. A little alcohol goes a long way with you."

"You're right." He chuckled unhappily, hanging his head. "Fantastic." He mumbled, feeling a twinge of shame.

At the same time he wallowed in his own regret he realized if he was not allowed to drink, what Laxus must have planned for the rest of the night. That made him sit up, and need to clear his throat.

"So what is the point of introducing me to a game I already know?" Free asked, more willing to be taught, especially if it would change the subject.

"Eh, well it will kill time, and it wouldn't be bad to see how you react to winning. Getting a small jackpot and getting used to the adrenalin rush before we hit the bigger tables could save you some money." He insisted, trailing off a bit at the end.

Being closer to Freed he could see a silver hoop going through his ear. He reached forward, grabbing Freed by the chin, tilting head to the side to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

"Is that an earing? Did you get pierced!?" He demanded loudly, in the smaller man's ear, making him flinch..

"Calm down!" Freed exclaimed, trying to pull himself from his grip. "It's a clip on." Freed had to rub at the pounding of his ear drum.

Laxus let him go, slipping his arm around the back of Freed's chair. The mage in question could feel his deep blue eyes boring into him, and needed to distract himself. He slipped in 100 jewel into the machine and took hold of the handle, pulling it down quickly.

The clatter and roll of the wheels in the machine kept his attention, and thoughts cluttered but he was not ignorant to Laxus moving closer, or how his eyes were locked on the silver simple hoop clinging to his ear. It was enough to make him mindlessly add in another bet just to have something else to focus on, pulling the arm back again.

He felt a soft brush of Laxus' fingertips graze his jaw, a shiver running down his spine as that hand ran down his neck. A breath escaped Freed's lips as a soft hot tongue ran over the lobe of his ear and up the shell. Hot breath washed over his skin as sharp teeth tugged at the top of his ear.

Freed let go of the arm of the machine, hearing the rattle and clack of the wheels turning. He had to catch his voice, feeling wet heat wrapped around his lobe, sucking and pulling, Laxus' hand held the other side of his neck so he couldn't wiggle away. A sharp pinch cut through the teasing as Laxus pulled back.

Freed reached up to his ear feeling both the ebing pounding of his eardrum and the tingle left by Laxus mouth. His hands ran over smooth skin. He looked to Laxus, seeing the false piercing between his teeth, trapped in his vicious smirk. All the script mage could do was swallow and grab the last of his composure, his hand absentmindedly tracing his ear which now felt hot, matching his reddening cheeks.

Laxus took the metal ring from his teeth and tossed it at Bickslow. It bounced off his neck causing the soul mage to look around confused, but Laxus attention was already back on Freed.

Things were very different now. No matter how hard Laxus tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head it was still there, constantly asking him what he planned to do, how he felt, wondering, desperately needing to know if he would be single much longer. It was harder to ignore every time Freed smiled up at him. Every time their eyes connected. What was arguably more concerning was that the growing need to answer those questions was becoming both easier and more complicated.

Part of him wanted to go back to seeing Freed as his loyal and trusted friends. The desire to keep things the same, pretending he never learned about the others feelings was an attractive offer. It promised things would not get worse. He would not have to worry about Freed's behaviour changing, or being chained to someone else. He would not have any added obligations. He could count on his friend to go back to being just that on a command. They would forget everything that was said and done and reset to the moment before Laxus learned of the others little crush. Things would not get worse.

That being said, things would go back to being the exact same. Things would not get better. This second part of him wondered if he would be happier with a partner. He was sure he could count on the script mage cooking for him when ever he wanted, and most likely, when ever he didn't. He would get to see the hidden sides of his longtime companion.

He wanted to ignore the thought of kissing him, holding him and making more of those out of character moans he had heard before. The thought of being with him was as tempting as it was frightening. The opportunity to fail, to hurt Freed, to break his heart, was large. Laxus had not committed himself another person before. Sure when he was young he had a girlfriend or two. They didn't last a week. He had one night stands every now and again when he got the urge, needless to say treating Freed that way would not happen. He had no real experience in being with someone, and he was great at fucking things up royally.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by loud bells and whistles, accompanied by flickers of rainbow flecks in the air. Confetti rained down over Freed, landing in his long green hair, small flecks catching on his dark lashes.

Freed laughed, but almost in a pitying way, as if he felt sorry for the machine and it's ridiculous behaviour. The only thing louder than the whining yell of the slot was the repetitive clatter of jewel in the mouth of it.

"I suppose I won then? They really shouldn't make it so subtle. I almost didn't realize." He mused in a heavily sarcastic tone, shaking his head off, running his fingers through the slick streams.

Laxus was tempted to pass his hand through the straight whips as well, his eyes locking on the long fingers, gliding through the lengths, not meeting a single knot.

He cleared his throat with a chuckle.

"You're really gunna sit here and bitch about winning?" Laxus demanded.

Freed laughed a bit, knowing he had a point.

"Alright, fine." he sighed, collecting his reward.

Most of the jewel had been gathered when he felt a firm hand jolt him forward, his face nearly connecting with the machine.

"How did you do that?! I've been playing longer than you! How did you get a jackpot before me?" Bickslow yelled, looking for any signs of tampering, or cheating in general.

"It's random, all luck based. It's not any fault of mine if you have none." Freed secured himself, slipping out of the chair and Bickslow's harassment. "But, I think it would be rather easy to rig one of these machines. I could win every time, if my morals were lower." He was only the slightest bit boastful.

"Oh really?" Laxus did not sound so convinced.

"Yes." Freed shot back easily. "Something like this thrives on being completely random, but adding a script, or direct path for it to follow, it would be easy to make it land on whatever symbols I wanted."

Bickslow's smile turned wide and wicked.

"Wanna come show me then? Put your money where your mouth is?" He tempted.

Freed shook his head with a knowing smile, expecting as much from his friend.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. If the casino manager is smart he will have charms up against all forms of magic."

"So you are just talking to waste oxygen then?" Bickslow tilted his head and crossed his arms.

Freed laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You guys ready?" the group heard Lucy pipe up, and turned to look at her.

"Yeah. Guess so." Bickslow sighed, giving a regretful yearning look to the slot he had played on. As unappealing as defeat was, he had already wasted far too much on such a small time game. Bickslow preferred the thrill of high bets and risky shots.

The group agreed on blackjack next. Lucy seemed to be hitting things off with Evergreen, who never looked so elated to be with a group of people before. Her snooty behaviour usually drove people away, especially the ladies of Fairy Tail. She loved the company of her nerd pack of best friends, but being with the girls was a different story.

"She looks like she has a hanger stuck in her mouth." Freed mumbled, watching the game Laxus was in. He held a four and an ace, while the dealer had a six and a three.

"cuz' that grin? Yeah. Shes real happy." He agreed before calling hit to the dealer. She placed down a five and with that he won.

The table went around, the longer Freed watched the more he decided he liked this game. It was quick, easy to follow and straight to the point.

"How long do you think it will be until she's insisting we add Lucy and Cana to the Legion?" Freed mused.

"Hua? Oh no. That's not happening." Laxus rejected quickly.

His blunt answer made Freed smile and look at him.

"You don't want more girls in our group?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell no. You three are already enough to keep track of. And we don't have anymore room at our table." he insisted.

"Yes, because where ever will we find another table in the guild? Not possibly a few feet away? That would be to easy." Freed's lips curved into a smirk.

Laxus eyed him and sat back in his chair.

"I am the captain. I decide who's in the Legion." Freed informed.

Laxus leaned back, hooking his arm over the back of the chair.

"Is that so?"

Freed nodded and straightened up in his seat.

"You know, you aren't even in the Legion. You really have no say at all what we do or how we conduct business." he teased in a higher, flowing voice.

Laxus kept his eyes on the green haired mage. His hand glided over to the back of Freed's bar stool and quickly jerked the seat to his side. Freed scrambled to brace himself, if it wasn't for Laxus' being so close and providing something to lean on, he would have been sent to the floor.

"I don't know if I like this new bossy Freed." he growled lowly.

Freed didn't allow his grin to falter, feeling rather brave in the moment. He relaxed against the slayers body and ran the tips of his fingers under his chin, encouraging him to look up. Freed leaned in close as Laxus complied. It was easy to feel the other's dominating stare soften as the space between them closed.

"If only I believed that." Freed hummed softly, hiding how it made his heart thump. Was he allowed to flirt? Was he tempting at all? Or was he just embarrassing himself? He was not experienced in things like this...was he doing it wrong.?

Laxus didn't move away, which was taken as a good sign.

"If you keep on rebelling like this I might have to remind you who the hell I am." His deep voice rolled over Freed.

He didn't want his brave determination to waver so quickly, but that voice alone made him want to melt. He tried to think of anything to say in response but found himself with his jaw hanging open, his eyes looking longingly at the larger mage. It made Laxus smirk. Freed was usually so damn dignified. Now here he was, trying to act like some smooth criminal, with nothing to say.

Laxus leaned in closer, keeping his eyes cast down, barring into Freed. The smaller man felt captured, petrified by those chilling blue orbs.

"Who am I Freed? Whose toes are you stepping on?"

There was a lump in the other man's throat, his hands gripping the ends of their seat as tightly as he could.

"L-lax-" was all he could get out before he felt lips crash to his.

A shocked whimper escaped, and a jolt of pain met his lips from the force. In pure instinct he tried to pull away, but Laxus held him firmly in place. The sharp pain subsided quickly making him thankful he had been trapped, and press closer into those firm controlling lips. Laxus could hear small, soft, unprevented moans, and just barely feel them against his lips. Each one built up an urge to grab him, to pull him close and draw out louder, deeper and longer moans. He had to hold back and pull his hands away multiple times. This kiss could not become too heated or his plan would fail. He hadn't expected Freed to look so cute. He didn't consider how hard it would be to keep his hands off of him, and if he let himself fall to quickly to temptation his work would be for nothing.

He could feel Freed' s slightly chilled hands run around, and into the shorter spiky hair running down his neck. Those nimble pale fingers took hold at the roots of the short blond strands, tugging at the roots. For a split second he thought of surrendering, giving in to his desires and pulling Freed the fuck out of that casino to anywhere private.

"HEY!" they heard Bickslow shout, his hand plopping down on Freed's shoulders quickly.

Laxus pulled away, as the smaller mage was shaken vigorously.

"NO making out! You are creeping everyone out!" He scolded with a laugh. In truth, it was difficult for the soul mage to get used to seeing that.

Freed's face was positively red, his eyes glaring so sharply Laxus was almost worried about Bickslow.

"I think it's cute." Lucy smiled adoringly. "It makes them both look a lot less threatening when they are being so sweet with each other."

Laxus snarled and dropped the back of Freed's chair, making it drop to the floor.

"We aren't cute." he rejected, firmly, giving her a hard stare.

"I have to agree. Cute is not how I would describe Laxus." Freed added, directing his attention to Cana taking her turn.

"Then what word would you use?" Bickslow provoked, poking at Freed's cheeks.

Freed didn't enjoy all the attention switching back to him yet again.

"Yeah Freed. What is the proper word?" Evergreen leaned closer, resting her head on her folded fingers.

"He's a Man!" Elfman offered loudly.

'Yes! Let's go with that. That is the exact definition." Freed agreed, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

The girls laughed and smiled adoringly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." Lucy coaxed.

"They aren't gunna drop it." Laxus sounded rather amused. "Might as well just say it."

He would never admit that he was curious himself to hear the exact description that Freed would bestow upon him.

Freed grimmest, propping his elbows up on the table, laying his head on his hands.

"Laxus Dreyar is nothing less than sexy, and you'll do well to remember it." He spoke sharp and firmly but it still made the girls crack up laughing. Cana beat the table insisting she never thought she would hear Freed Justine use such a word.

Lucy tried to keep herself composed and shook her head.

"I can't say I feel the same." She tried to sound as posh and elegant as Freed.

"That's fine, you can be wrong if you chose to be." he nodded hearing the whole table uproar at that, even a deep chuckle from Laxus himself.

"He's way too buff!" Lucy rejected, purely for the sake of hearing Freed say more.

"If a man can't use me as a bench press, I have no intention or desire to be with them." He shrugged signaling the dealer to deal him in.

Everyone was getting a kick out of his matter-of-fact attitude and answers. It was especially noted by the faux dragon slayer, who watched his cards be dealt.

"There has to be something you don't like about Laxus. Even if it's just physical." Lucy swallowed most of her giggles in order to ask him.

Freed shook his head as he examined his cards and signaled for another.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Bullshit. I don't buy that." Bickslow crossed his arms, looking closer at his friend.

Freed shrugged as he collected a small win.

"I can't think of anything. He's handsome and strong and smart. What's not to enjoy exactly?"

Natsu scoffed.

"He's a complete asshole!" He insisted, waving his hands at the large slayer.

"Then it's a good thing I'm gay right?" Freed looked up with a serious face.

He couldn't hold his composure as they all burst out laughing again, now attracting attention. He had to join them. He felt Bickslow lean on his chair for support as he howled. Freed shook his head.

"Can that be considered a pun?" Evergreen asked as she held her stomach, struggling to speak.

"Y-you and your shitty word play." Bickslow shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes.

Freed heard Laxus stand and shifted in his seat.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time here. I want to go play craps." The slayer demanded, already starting to walk away.

Freed nodded, quickly trailing after rest of their small herd seemed to agree and followed automatically. Freed could over hear Evergreen whispering something to Lucy, a few suppressed laughs in her voice still.. He was sure his name was dropped but ignored it.

Before long it was difficult to try and eavesdrop at all. As they entered the next room there was an obvious spike in the volume of the players. Around the large walled tables groups of people cheered and jeered over their bets, dealers calmly and quickly working. Freed noticed how they all had a very flexible stick with a hook at the end. They poked around in the pit and called out the results of two thrown dice. Some of the tables were overflowing with players and onlookers, others only holding a calm two or tree close companions. No one seemed afraid to yell or laugh in this room.

"This certainly looks interesting." Freed commented as he took everything in.

Laxus gave a short nod, pausing to examine each of the employees, scoping out which table he wanted.

"It's my favorite game. Fast paced, high energy." A table not far from them burst into cheers, one of the players getting a firm pat on the back from his much more intoxicated friend.

"High steaks?" Freed asked thinking the amount on of the bet would affect the amount of energy.

"Can be." Laxus shrugged, his eyes set on a table as they started to move again.

He had decided on a particularly bare table, only a skinny young boy running it. He hardly looked old enough to be in a casino let alone work at one. It soon became very clear why this table was empty when Laxus tossed his money down and it took far longer than it should have for the boy to count it and pass back the chips. Freed was not impressed when Laxus had to point out he was given the wrong amount of chips as well, and ended up handing back about two hundred jewel. Freed glanced at Laxus, knowing he was not the most patient person. He had thought constantly correcting a dealer would piss him off entirely, but maybe Laxus would rather deal with a slow kid than multiple drunk strangers crowding around him.

The rest of the table placed their bets. Freed was relieved when he saw Bickslow explaining the game Lucy and Cana. At least he was not the only one lost here. He didn't pay attention to his friends explanation, looking at the table as everything was set up.

"You should probably watch a round or two first before playing, just so you get the basics. It can be a pretty confusing game if you don't know what you're doing." Laxus suggested as he placed a chip on a white stripe labeled 'pass line'.

Freed nodded, not bothered by taking a back seat.

The dealer slid five cherry red dice to Laxus, who picked up two in his right hand, flicking them easily across the board. They bounced off the back wall and rolled forward.

"Snake eyes." The dealer called, as Laxus hissed.

"Good start man. You're going to be on fire tonight." Bickslow snickered as he was offered dice. Freed assumed losing ment your turn passed.

"Shut the hell up." Laxus snapped back, leaning his arms on the table.

"Sure you should be teaching Freed how to play?" Bix questioned as he flicked his wrist, hitting the wall as Laxus had.

"Eight, easy eight." The dealer called.

Bickslow gave Laxus a cheeky grin and rolled again.

Freed watched the table go around three times. He could see Natsu whispering to Lucy as she played, probably giving her tips. It made Freed wonder how he knew anything about gambling.

"Think ya got it?" Laxus asked as he dropped a stack of chips on Evergreens turn.

"Not really. I get the concept but I'm afraid I don't understand what numbers are required to win." He admitted, feeling a bit bashful, thinking he should have watched closer.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted you to get the basic game play. If ya roll a seven or eleven ya win. If ya roll a two, three or twelve you lose." Laxus explained.

"What is the importance of those specific numbers?" Freed questioned as he watched Elfman roll, trying to capture every detail of the game.

"Fuck if I know." Laxus shrugged.

Freed was not satisfied with that answer but let it drop.

"What if I roll something other than those numbers?" He looked to the slayer.

"Then whatever you do roll becomes the next 'point number'. You want to roll that exact number again before you roll a seven. If you manage to roll that number you win, and your turn continues. If you roll a seven you lose and your turn passes."

Freed looked back down at the board.

"Arbitrary. That's a more appropriate name for this game." he shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Stop bitchin' and get ready to roll. You're up next." He took the dice up again, and tossed them like before.

"Alright." He agreed stepping forward.

His turn came almost too quickly, the dealer sliding up the dice to him.

"Take two in one hand and then roll." Laxus lazily ordered.

Freed nodded took a moment to focus, doing his best to mimic the way the others had thrown the dice.

They clattered not far from the middle of the table and were scooped back by the dealer with the stick as he announced. "No roll."

Freed looked to Laxus, silently asking what that meant.

"You have to hit the back of the table or it doesn't count. Try again." He nodded somewhat encouragingly.

He took up the dice again, ignoring the burning feeling of not knowing what he was doing, and focused on the back of the table this time. The dice soared and bounced off of the rubber backing, clattering onto the table.

"Six easy six." The dealer called, scooping them back up.

The script mage now noticed how he moved a black puck over the number six.

He rolled a three, a two and then again a six, winning his bet. Laxus collected the pay from the dealer and set it in front of Freed.

A few more rounds went by. The table started to talk and laugh more as everyone started became more comfortable with the game.

The longer the rounds went the larger Laxus' stack grew. Evergreen also had a bit of luck, while Freed seemed to lose as much as he won. He wasn't going to complain. Bickslow was hanging on by a thread and Lucy had lost the five hundred jewel she was willing to spend on this game, opting to watch Natsu and blow on his dice when he requested. It made the rest of the group wonder why they didn't realize that they shared mutual feelings for each other.

Freed's turn came around again. As he reached for the dice but as he did a smirk on Evergreen's lips caught his attention.

"Ya know Laxus, it wouldn't be the real gambling experience if Freed didn't meet a real risk. You should raise the bet, give him something to sweat over." Her voice was drawn out. She almost sounded like she was reading from a script.

Whatever she was planning caught everyone's attention.

Freed raised a brow at her, his expression flat.

"I think losing higher amounts of money would turn me away from this game, rather than make me more interested."

"Yeah, I figured you would say that, but ya can't stop me from raising the steaks." Laxus placed 250 jewel and was handed a green chip. He pulled a golden marker from his pocket and uncapped it with his teeth, jotting a quick lightning bolt on it, before placing it on the line.

"Here's the deal Justine." He glanced over. "I've been back and forth over this whole 'relationship' thing, and I can't make up my mind."

Being referred to by his last name and the sternness of Laxus voice caught Freed's attention.

"I figure I should just let fate decide, because I sure as hell can't. That's why if you win this roll then we will be together. If ya fuck it up, it's over." He was blunt as always, not sparing a single feeling the other may have had.

Freed swallowed thickly looking at the round piece.

"You...If I..." he focused on the table.

The others may have been teasing him for becoming mindless so quickly but he didn't hear it. Right now he was contemplating his moral security and pondering the odds of getting caught. Surely a script would not be very noticeable if it were small enough. Did he have time to write one out without seeming suspicious? Would he be okay with cheating?

He reached down, scooping up the dice ready to roll when he felt a heavy weight tug his shoulders and pull him back.

"Don't be nervous Freed!" Ever giggled into his shoulder, as he resisted her pull. She let him go so quickly he needed to brace himself on the table, the dice slipping from his hand as he caught himself. His reaction to pick them up was delayed long enough for Laxus to stoop down and collect them himself.

Freed numbly looked forward, unsure how to feel about this. Everything rested on two hunks of plastic and how gravity decided to work. Through his haze he noticed Bickslow dropping two black tokens on the line.

"2000 jewel! Right here! Don't mess this up for me!" He laughed, getting a look from Cana, before she placed one black coin as well.

"You can do it Green Bean!" She cheered, thrusting her fists into the air in elation.

"Stop making this more stressful!" Freed snapped.

Laxus handed him the dice back. They felt colder in his hand, more rigid. He held them tight to his chest as he steadied himself.

"You can't use dice that have left the view of the dealer, it's against the-" The skinny dealer started.

A sharp look from Laxus made his mouth snap shut. The twig was smart enough to know not to anger this man. His life was worth more than this job.

"These might be lucky. He's not givin' them back." Laxus declined, not leaving a razorblades edge for argument.

Freed blocked it all out. He looked at the back of the board running the rules in his head once. He pulled his hand back and whipped it forward, hearing them knock against the backboard and roll down onto the table.

His heart stopped and eyes shut. He didn't want things to be over. He didn't want to go back to pretending he was not helplessly in love. He wanted more time with Laxus. More memories like this, with his friends, with Laxus reaching out to him and sharing his interests. He didn't want to hold back every time he wanted to kiss him, or sit close to him. The ache of unrequited love started to seep back into his heart.

The table erupted, hands beating on the table, Evergreen giggling excitedly, clinging back onto Freed, shaking him from side to side.

"Seven, pay the line." The dealer called.

Freed's eyes jutted open, locking onto the dice. A four and a three. He didn't believe his eyes. Had he really just rolled a perfect seven? Did he really just win the best prize in the entire casino!?

"Holy shit." He whispered without thinking.

It made the table crack up and roar with laughter. He heard a low chuckle from Laxus, and was quickly jerked back into the lightning mage's chest. Freed looked up at him, unable to remove the pleased smile from his face.

"See? Gambling can be fun." He teased and kissed the top of his head. "Good job." he praised.

Freed hummed happily as they were both caught in a flash of light. Their heads snapped to the other side of the table to Cana, who was holding up a camera.

"What are you doing?" Laxus scowled at her.

She smiled and waved the card that slid out of the front.

"I thought it would be a good idea to document this monumental moment in Fairy Tail's history. Look at these two cute losers." She sowed the picture to Lucy who 'aww'ed cheerily.

"You two really do compliment each other" She gushed, talking more to the photo than anyone else.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laxus grumbled.

"Look." She turned the photo to him. "You being all sweet on Freed makes you look like you have something of a heart in that big broad chest of yours. Not just muscle and built up rage."

Freed curled his lips in, trying not to laugh.

"And Freed looks so tiny like a little baby kitten cuddling up to a great dane." Cana agreed.

"Excuse me?!" Freed shot back, his amusement vanishing.

"They are so cuuuute!" Bickslow drolled on knowing it would annoy them both.

"Eh, fuck off." Laxus grumbled. "It's still your turn Freed."

The script mage leaned back into Laxus arms.

"Can I pass? I want to take a minute to enjoy this." he cooed, looking at the dice with a new loving perspective.

"I guess." Laxus shrugged. "But "I'm taking your turn then." The dice were put off to the side, as Laxus chose a new pair. Freed didn't mind, having the lightning mage's free hand stay tucked around him.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" Evergreen leaned forward, her interest in gambling dropping lower as time passed.

"Starving!" Natsu heaved as if he had been waiting on those words all night.

"I could eat." Lucy agreed.

"No more of that fancy crap! I wanna feast on my winnings!" Natsu grinned happily, starting to drool over the thoughts of roast and chicken with potatoes and gravy.

Evergreen wrinkled her nose.

"I want to go somewhere nice." She complained sharply.

"Yeah, I'm with her. I got in a dress, so we better go somewhere classy." Cana agreed. "Besides. Thanks to Freed, Bickslow can afford to treat me." She jabbed her elbow in the script mage's side.

His mouth dropped wide, his arms grabbing her up around her ribs, lifting her into the air.

"You won too sweet cheeks! Don't expect me to be your sugar daddy now or nothing!" He laughed as she kicked lightly in his grip, wiggling to get away.

"Put me down ya goof!" She yelled and beat at his arms. "You are supposed to be a gentleman!"

Freed smiled seeing his friend so happy. Seeing Bickslow smile was common. Seeing him genuinely filled with joy was a little more rare. His attention switched to Evergreen who was talking softly to Elfman. The larger man seemed to be hanging on to every word, nodding softly to show he was still listening, not trying to interrupt her.

It made Freed wonder if he and Laxus looked so perfect together. Could they ever be so carefree and comfortable? Freed didn't think it was possible for him to look at Laxus without his heart thundering in his chest.

"So ya hungry?" Laxus asked, glancing down at Freed.

'Oh hell' the faux dragon thought to himself, having to look away. Freed looked pleased as punch, and that was never an expression Laxus ever thought he would describe a person as, but it was the only thing that fit. He wasn't exactly 'bursting' with joy. It was all contained. But the way he smiled and just how sweet his face looked was far too much. He was too adorable to be a powerful, ruthless mage. It really wasn't fair.

Freed nodded, not registering what was said. At this point he would agree to anything. They could go anywhere, see anything, hell he would probably strip again if requested. He didn't care, as long as it was with Laxus. As long as he could stand by him and enjoy his company.

"Stop looking so damn pleased with yourself." Laxus scolded gruffly.

The rough tone only made Freed smile wider.

The group collected themselves, all but Lucy and Natsu who parted, more interested in finding a large abundance of cheap food.

Bickslow hung back , looking at the bright red dice on the ledge of the table. While the dealer was distracted he scooped up the cubes, rolling them in his hand.

He snickered to himself, watching them fall on different numbers.

"Ya coming?" he heard Laxus call back, the larger mage glancing over his shoulder to see him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he called back and trotted away, pocketing the dice.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, thank you for being patient with me. I hope this story was not forgotten and I really hope you aren't disappointed.

You never know how far into a story you will be when writer's block hits...


End file.
